Fear of the unknown
by BellaEdwardJacobLove
Summary: Bella and her friends try the spell that supposedly wakes the dead on Halloween day. They mean it for fun but it turns out that they had really woken up the dead from the oldest cemetery in their town. Bella meets Edward Cullen, the new boy in the school who marvels at everything, like it is new to him. Full sum inside.
1. Summary

_****__**Summary: **_

* * *

_**Bella and her friends try the spell that supposedly wakes the dead on Halloween day. They mean it for fun but it turns out that they had really woken up the dead from the oldest cemetery in their town. Bella meets Edward Cullen, the new boy in school who marvels at everything, like it is new to him. And the icing in the cake, Bella suspects that he is the same soldier she is reading about in her History class. She is wary about him at first but his old fashioned charm eventually wins her over.**_

* * *

_~~~ I gotta die for me to get to heaven_

_I get a glimpse of heaven every time I feel your lovin'_

_And you know I ain't lying when I say I love you_

_I hope you know, I hope you know, I hope you know_

_My heaven's with you (x4)_

_Looking at your photograph_

_Thinking how you make me laugh_

_You put a sparkle in my eyes_

_And give me crazy butterflies_

_My body lingers with your smile_

_Thinking that I just might've fell_

_I miss you, baby, can you see me?_

_'Cause it feels like hell_

_And when you're not around_

_I need a, I need a, I need you_

_And when I'm feelin' down_

_I want you, I want you, I want you_

_I gotta die for me to get to heaven_

_I get a glimpse of heaven every time I feel your lovin'_

_You know I ain't lyin' when I say I love you_

_I hope you know, I hope you know, I hope you know_

_My heaven's with you (x4)_

_I read your texts, that made me smile_

_But I ain't haven't for awhile_

_I know you're sleeping this time zone_

_But I'm still staring at my phone_

_And you're always there for me_

_I even see you in my dreams_

_My sacrifice, my paradise_

_My happy ending to the least_

_Everyday and every night_

_I'm wanting, I'm wanting, I want you_

_And until the end of time_

_I'll love you, I'll love you, I'll love you_

_I gotta die for me to get to heaven_

_I get a glimpse of heaven every time I feel your lovin'_

_And you know I ain't lying when I say I love you_

_I hope you know, I hope you know, I hope you know_

_My heaven's with you (x4) ~~~_

_-_**Heaven, Cheryl Cole**


	2. Chapter 1: The Glory of war

Chapter 1: The Glory of war

* * *

~War does not determine who is right - only who is left. - Bertrand Russell~

* * *

The atmosphere in the class was of a bored one, no one wanted to sit in the history class after having a good afternoon meal. Mr Hale didn't seem to share our thoughts, he was immersed in his own world.

"Students, turn to page 37. Let us continue the interesting chapter about the First World War ." Mr Hale instructed, rubbing his hand excitedly together.

The gorgeous blonde girl sitting next to me snickered quietly, clearly not sharing Mr Hale's positive enthusiasm.

"Is something hilarious, Miss Denali?" Mr Hale frowned critically, placing his textbook down on the table.

"Nothing, sir," She replied and flipped her golden hair back with a charming sweet smile.

The class continued for the next twenty minutes before Mr Hale stopped his lecture and told us to close our books. The class immediately began chatting loudly.

"Had a nice nap?" I whispered to Sasha a.k.a the blonde girl.

"Yep," Sasha shot me a smirk and stretched her legs.

Mr Hale cleared his throat "Now class. I had discussed with the Principal to give you all a surprise. I'm going to take you all on a private tour to the Eternal Cemetery."

"What?" Several people started yelling.

"But Mr Hale, no one is allowed inside." I raised my voice to be heard over all the loud voices.

"I know, class calm down. The Mayor has agreed to our decision."

The Eternal Cemetery was basically the sleeping place for a few soldiers who died in the First World War. The citizens of Forks, that's where I live, during the time of the First World war built a special cemetery with high walls and beautiful statues and buried the soldiers who died fighting here along with their families, what was left of them, that is.

Then they locked it forever, claiming that it wasn't a tourist spot. It was a resting place for the brave soldiers. Well, that's what our parents informed us. Generation to generation, the same story was passed on to children.

"It will be easy when you are learning, since their birth and death dates will be marked on the tomb stones. It will be useful. You should all be proud since the Mayor thinks you students are worth it." Mr Hale muttered the next sentence under his breath but I caught it since I was sitting at the front. "I highly doubt it, though."

"Oooooh, we're going to do some ghost hunting." Sasha cackled beside me, hitting me in the elbow.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm not sure if Heidi is happy about it."

We both turned around simultaneously and eyed the red haired girl sitting in the corner of the class chewing bubble gum, her mind didn't seem to be in the class.

I tore a piece of paper from my notepad then scribbled on it before throwing it at her, it hit her directly on the forehead and she looked up angrily.

_Sasha wants to do some ghost hunting, you in? – B_

When she realized that I was the one who had thrown the paper she relaxed and opened it, taking an annoyingly long time. Then she threw it back at me, which I caught neatly between my fingers. Under my message, her familiar scrawl was there.

_I'd rather hunt hot boys :p – H_

"Typical," I remarked drily as I passed the paper to Sasha.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class and I mentally high fived the air.

"The plan is to meet me in the Eternal cemetery at approximately at five this evening, we have to leave early; it's not good to stay during the dark." Mr Hale chuckled at the last part as everyone piled out of the class.

However, he stopped me on the way, "Nice work on the French revolution essay, Bella." he remarked.

"Thanks, Mr Hale." I smiled proudly.

I quickly joined Sasha and Heidi on the corridor. Heidi had her compact make-up kit out and was reapplying her pink lipstick.

"Since when did you and Jasper become friends?" She asked, pouting her perfect lips into the mirror.

"Shhh," I pressed my index finger to my mouth. "Do you want to get caught saying Mr Hale's first name? We're not friends, I just did good work on the last essay."

"Everything about you is good." Sasha chirped, pinching my cheeks with a fond smile.

"Yeah, whatever." I laughed as we walked away.

* * *

Later that evening, approximately at 5 pm, we all stood outside the cemetery waiting for Mr Hale to open the large creepy Iron Gate. Mr Hale was talking with the guard and we wondered if the Mayor had changed his mind.

"I have a ton of homework to do," Sasha whined, fanning out her hair. "Mr Hale should have confirmed it before he brought us all the way out here."

Sasha Denali had been my best friend ever since I stood up for her when a boy said that she had ugly eyes. I mean, seriously, we were just fifth graders and this eight grade boy thought that he knew who was Miss Universe in the school.

When I look back, it was all pretty lame.

Sasha was practically Aphrodite in the school campus with big blue eyes, long golden hair and a tall thin body. She was bossy and a little arrogant and I knew that her secret desire was to be better than most people but there was a sweet side to her.

Heidi Carter on the other hand was my neighbour so we had been friends for forever. She had green eyes, glossy red hair and very large breasts which she was infamously known for in the school.

"It looks like a storm is coming." Alec Volturi joined our conversation, watching the dark gloomy sky worriedly.

"Thank God," I said jokingly "I was wondering what the hell was happening to the old rainy Forks. I can't believe that the entire week was sunny." I continued, pulling my Hermes scarf tightly around my neck.

"Yeah," Alec rubbed his dark hair, making the strands stand in peaks. "We missed you at the rez."

Last Sunday, since it was sunny most of the junior students had planned and gone to the nearby reservation to enjoy the warm day. I was out of town so I couldn't go.

I gave him a smile which he returned widely. Heidi cleared her throat, exchanging a grin with Sasha. I rolled my eyes when Alec wasn't looking; Heidi and Sasha had the strongest belief that Alec was in love with me.

That was a load of crap.

Alec, along with his twin sister Jane, had been a part of our social circle since childhood and they live at the corner of my street, so we saw each other almost every day. I couldn't deny that Alec was handsome. He had an angelic face with pale skin and dark brown eyes.

Jane was just like him though lovelier, with short blonde hair and the same dark brown eyes. Jane and Alec were the cutest siblings in Forks high.

"Students, gather around." Mr Hale finally said, as the guard finally opened the gate.

We made our way inside, all twenty of us sticking together. The cemetery looked creepy from the outside and we didn't really want to know how it looked inside. I froze, taking in the area filled with grand white marble statues and tomb stones.

The thing was, it was kind of small, probably made to look cozy. But cemeteries weren't supposed to be small and cozy. The tall walls enclosed us in, the marbles staring at us with their unnatural eyes and tombstone dates ageing back to 1914.

My inside churned violently in fear and I had the sudden sensation of eyes watching us.

"Woah," Sasha shivered, taking my hand in hers.

"Do we have to do this?" Heidi looked extremely uncomfortable.

Mr Hale himself seemed only a little upset. Alec chuckled and motioned to his sister who was standing opposite us to join us. She walked swiftly towards us and gave us a brilliant smile which helped ease the tension-filled atmosphere.

"I brought a sanitizer, just in case Mr Hale tries to make us clean the tomb stones." She announced in her twinkling voice.

"I bet he has that idea." I shuddered.

"I hope you have all brought your notepads. Divide into groups of four, no groups must have the same names. Write down all the names you see along with their dates." Mr Hale instructed.

"Nice," Alec commented before giving us a crooked grin and leaving to join his other friends, Jane rolled her eyes at him.

We proceeded on to the graves at the end of the row, lingering only a few seconds to take notes before we went on to the other. We finally reached a tomb stone which was wedged in between two beautiful cupid statues. I read it slower than the others, feeling obligated to study the information carefully.

_Edward Anthony Masen Jr._

_~1900 - 1918~_

_Beloved son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen._

"He was too young," I whispered, staring at the beautifully etched name.

"Such a pity," Heidi agreed quietly, sadness taking over her features.

Mr Hale, who had over-heard our conversation said. "There are many boys like him who died, fighting bravely but they never found their names mentioned in history. That was why I brought you all here, so you people could at least know some of them and appreciate their efforts."

When he walked away to watch over the next group I turned back to my friends. "I never knew he had that much insight."

I jotted down Edward's name and dates in my notepad and added a star next to it when no one was looking.

"I'm sure he was very brave." I smiled as I closed the note.

Something landed on my bare shoulder and I let out a small scream.

"Calm down, Bella. It's just a flower." Jane picked it from my shoulder and placed it on my palm.

It was small and pink in color with yellow on the ends. And it was the same flower that was growing around Edward's gravestone. There wasn't even a slight breeze and I didn't know how it could have managed to fly all the way to my shoulder.

Odd.

I didn't know why I did but I placed the flower inside my notepad and closed it over. Heidi raised an eyebrow but didn't mention it.

We had moved on to the next one just as Jane complained that she dropped her new pen somewhere and left to go find it.

"This one looks scary." Sasha's eyes were wide.

It was scary because there was no name on the stone and most importantly, we almost missed the stone if it wasn't for the dark green grass growing around it. It seemed to give off an unnaturally creepy atmosphere.

The stone was very small and without a name. A scattered pile of dead leaves sat on top of it.

"It's totally a witches grave. I read on a website once about a special grass that grows on top. This grass looks exactly like the one in the picture." Heidi said.

"And you believe the internet?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Something blue peeked out of it, I bent down and pulled it out.

It was a battered old thick book with a dark red stain on it; I had a horrible feeling that it was blood.

"Alright, guys, it's late." Mr Hale interrupted us, giving us a reason to leave.

"Take it," Heidi whispered sharply.

"No," Sasha growled. I took her advice and swiftly stuffed the book back between the leaves and we quickly joined the others.

When I returned home I went through my regular routine before climbing into my bed. I felt around under my pillow where I usually kept my television remote but froze in confusion when my hand felt something else.

I pulled it out and saw that it was a book, but not the same book I had been reading recently which was on my bedside table, it was the book I had found in the cemetery which I had placed back with the gravestone. I opened the first page with a thundering heart...

I almost screamed.

_The person who possesses this book now bears upon my curse._

* * *

**_So here's the first chapter, since you guys seem to looove the summary. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I hope you all like it. Review and tell me what you think about it. Guess who the witch is :D_**

**_A special thanks to KissMeI'mScottish for editing the chapter and making it readable :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	3. Chapter 2: Are you afraid of the dark?

**Chapter 2: Are you afraid of the dark?**

* * *

_**~What comes from the cradle goes to the grave~**_

* * *

I blinked, looking around with a confused mind. Where in the world was I? The place looked a little familiar but I just couldn't remember. My vision seemed to be going in and out, like completely blank one moment and normal the next second.

Beautiful cupid statues. Lot of tall trees. A...a tombstone.

I realized with a start that I was standing directly in front of Edward Anthony Masen's grave. But how did I end up here? A sudden cry startled me.

A girl sat next to his tombstone, sobbing loudly into her arms which were folded on top of her knees. I looked around, to check if I was the only one here or someone else was there.

Nope. Not a single soul in sight.

"Um…hey….a-are you okay?" I asked timidly as I inched forward slowly. I was worried why I wasn't freaking out yet. I was alone in a secluded cemetery with no one. I was supposed to scream my lungs out.

Well, that was what the girls in the movies did anyway.

The girl continued crying, like she hadn't even heard me. I scolded myself mentally because I knew it was the stupidest thing to do. I moved forward and tentatively touched her fragile looking shoulders.

She looked up sharply and I jumped back with a hammering heart. Her yellow hair nearly fell to her waist with two elaborate strands curling around her tear stained beautiful face.

"He won't listen to me, he won't listen to his parents, and he won't listen to anyone. Why does he have to be so stubborn? I told him he is being an idiot but he's got his head wrapped around the same idea! Why won't he listen?" She cried, more tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Miss, are you okay?" I repeated, staring worriedly at her. She was dressed in what seemed to be a floor length white gown with long sleeves.

I looked down at my body. I was wearing a black tank top and frayed blue jeans. My hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and my favorite boots was on my feet.

We had a major dress difference between us. It was more like she was representing the 20th century while I was representing the 21st century.

She quickly stood up, and oh boy, she was taller than me. She reached forward and got hold of my arm in her cold grip as if I was going to run. That wasn't necessary, her hypnotic eyes itself held me in place.

"Can you help me? Please, stop him. Tell him that it's dangerous." She pleaded while I had no clue what she was talking about.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me. The girl looked behind me and her eyes widened as more tears poured out.

"Let her go, don't get her involved in this." A smooth velvety masculine voice commanded.

I tried to turn but her hand was too strong.

"Really, why do you care?" She screamed, definitely angry now.

With one powerful shove, she pushed me on the hard tombstone.

* * *

I woke up with a start. My heart was racing so hard that I felt like I was having a cardiac arrest. I sat up on the bed and stared at the window, which was now lightened up by the rising sun.

My alarm clock told me that it was 6:30 AM but I was in no mood to go back to sleep. Pushing my bed sheet away, which was tangled very badly with my legs, I went inside my own attached bathroom.

Within a few minutes, I emerged back into to the room after brushing my teeth and having a quick bath. I didn't know how to get my mind off the dream I just had. The nightmare, as I would like to call it, had seemed so real that I could almost feel the touch of the blonde girl.

My eyes focused on my nightstand where the old battered book was. That book was the exact cause of my horridly confusing nightmare. Instead I stared at the calendar which hung above the book. It was October 28th. Halloween was just 3 days away.

I had no intention of going back to the Eternal cemetery to return the so-called witch's spell book. I meant it, _really, _it was a spell book. The pages had diagrammatic representations of various ancient symbols and some of the pages had the same red blood stain.

There were writings, beautifully cursive, but I couldn't understand most of them since they were in some other language. I guessed it was Latin, because I found the name mentioned in one of the notes.

The book would have held my avid interest if it weren't found in a cemetery on the first place. All I could think about was the way the book was buried in a pile of dead leaves on top of the grave.

It was disgusting and scary at the same time.

I was still sleep walking, so I opened my closet and pulled the outfit for the day. Today was going to be a long day. Sasha was the head of the decorating committee for the Halloween dance which was to be held in our school, so I knew that she would be coming to me for help.

I slowly dressed, first pulling on my top then my skinny jeans. I sat in front of my long intricate carved mirror and ran a brush through my hair.

A sudden cool breeze flew over my face, making strands of my hair blow all over my face. I sat up straighter, looking around. The window was closed and the ceiling fan was off. Where did that wind come from?

It felt almost like a soft caress against my skin, like the touch of a silk. I certainly wasn't sleeping anymore; instead I was frantically looking around with my heart drumming wildly against my rib cage.

I ran the brush through my hair for the last time and almost ran to the desk to get my watch and school bag. Whether I was early or not, I had to get out of this room.

When I went to my nightstand to take my cell, I froze. On top of the spell book, there was a chain. I lifted the chain up which had an owl pendant hanging on it. The details on it were beautiful, definitely olden.

I wondered if mom had kept it there as a surprise for me. I fastened it around my neck and after stuffing the spell book inside my school bag, I ran to the empty kitchen.

I assumed mom and dad were still asleep, so I left the house to Heidi's which was right next to mine. Heidi's mother opened the door with a cheerful smile.

"She just woke up," her mom explained as she guided me to the kitchen.

I sat on one of the chairs near the counter and watched as she made breakfast for her family.

"Can you hand me the juice from the fridge, dear?"

I got up, walked to the fridge and opened the door. After I took the juice bottle out, I closed the door and almost screamed. For a second, I thought I saw the same blonde girl I had seen on my dream. She seemed to be leaning against the counter, staring at me through her penetrating eyes. It was more of a glare.

"Is everything all right?" Heidi's mother looked at me with a concerned face.

"Fine," I assured as I passed the bottle unsteadily to her.

Heidi soon bounced down and we left to school after having some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Nice owl," she commented at my new chain with a peculiar look on her face.

Sasha started about the Halloween dance as soon as we reached her in the school parking lot. Heidi began to suggest a masquerade dance.

"I need something new," Sasha whined with a pout. "Masquerade is nice but don't you think we should add something else in the dance, like fake bats suddenly flying through the hall?"

"How about…." I trailed off as I opened my locker. "Wait, guys, I forgot tell you something."

I immediately filled in about the book.

"That is impossible," Heidi wrinkled her nose.

"Believe it or not," I rolled my eyes and secretly handed them the book from my bag.

"Okay, this is creepy." Sasha chewed on her red painted lips with a frown. "On the other hand….this is an advantage."

"How so?" I demanded, slamming my locker shut. The girls standing nearby jumped in surprise and shot me a scowl.

"Have you read the spells inside?" She asked with the hint of a satisfied smile.

"They are in Latin." I threw my hands up.

"Not all of them." Heidi grinned widely and dog marked a page. "This one is in English."

"What is it about?" I looked at them expectantly.

Both Sasha and Heidi exchanged grins and said in a dramatic dark voice. "Waking the dead."

* * *

Three days later, on Halloween, I slumped in my bed and watched as Sasha and Heidi threw their bags which contained the costumes for the dance.

"Cheer up, Bella. The dance is going to be awesome, thanks to the spell book." Heidi said as she stripped down to her innerwear.

"What if it really happens, huh? You guys are nuts. We found the book in the grave of a witch's, how can you be so sure that nothing would happen? And I cannot believe that you are going to recite the names of the dead people of the Eternal cemetery." I buried my face in my hands.

"We are only making them famous, Bella. You know what Mr Hale said. These people in the cemetery died bravely and never got their names mentioned!" Sasha exclaimed, admiring her new short hair cut in the mirror.

"But why are you taking their family names too?" I eyed her disbelievingly.

"Um, _hello_, their family had to be brave enough to let their children go to the war, Bella." She replied with a roll of her big blue eyes.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in surrender. "Can I see the names?"

"Well, let's see." She rummaged through her green _Prada _bag and threw me a notepad.

"We are not reciting everyone's names, only people I could imagine." Heidi came closer to us. "I am using these names: Emmett McCarthy, I could see him as kind of a big guy so I'm putting Tyler in his role. Edward Masen, tall and lean maybe, so Alec is playing him. Rosalie Hale…"

"Whose family does Rosalie belong to?" I interrupted her.

"Alec's group was the one which noted down her name. I think her grave is just opposite to Edward's. Maybe they were lovers." She smirked.

"Yuck." I wrinkled my nose. I found it somehow…..disturbing.

Sasha had explained to me earlier that she would stage a play in the middle of the dance. And that was: Heidi will read the spell with the names included in it and some students dressed as the mentioned people will act like they were zombies, who had come to the dance straight from the cemetery.

I felt uneasiness regarding the whole idea. What if they really woke up? That would be one dreadful disaster.

"Okay, enough with the explanations. It's dressing time, ladies." Heidi announced, throwing the white bag at me which had my gown in it.

I set aside the notepad and unzipped the bag, taking out my dress.

Sasha had announced to everyone in the school that it was a masquerade dance and only people wearing ball gowns and masks were allowed inside. You can come in any character you want, she had finished. I wasn't sure vampire and zombie makeup would look good with the gowns.

Sadly, mine was a ball gown too.

It was traditionally a full-skirted blood red gown reaching to my ankles, made of luxurious fabric – satin and delicately and exotically trimmed with lace, pearls and sequins. It was strapless with a beaded neckline and I covered my bare creamy shoulders with a beautiful black cape. Sasha insisted that I wear elbow length gloves that she lent me. It went well with the black mask I was wearing.

Heidi had helped me do my hair, curling it in big waves, and then pulling the front, back away from my face with a barrette. I drew pencil outline on my lips and then filled them with red lip gloss.

The result was stunning. I barely recognized myself.

"Boy, don't you look ravishing." Heidi grinned, admiring me.

"Then I don't even have a word to describe you." I pointed out drily.

Heidi looked fantastic in her purple colored velvet gown which had a low neckline. Her red hair was pulled into a tight stylish knot at the side of her neck. Her mask was also purple with a red feather on the side.

"She's advertising the goods again," I whispered to Sasha who choked on a laugh.

"Hey, I heard that!" Heidi threw me a glare.

Sasha was a in a white lace gown which had shiny sequins all over. A tiny tiara sat on her blonde head and her mask was white too.

"I didn't know that a virgin is going to be sacrified tonight!" Heidi snickered at Sasha who ignored her.

We reached the school a little late and I barely recognized the inside. Sasha and her team had done a very good work to the gym. Tables were covered with brown rugs -garbage bags for sure- and bowls filled with red liquid sat on top of it.

Chandeliers gleamed from the ceilings and fake bats with shiny red eyes hung from them. I froze when I saw the stage.

"Uh...okay...aghhh, are you kidding me?" I was so shocked.

"Don't you like it?" Sasha seemed pleased.

Fake tomb stones were arranged on the stage with names on them. One of the stones read '_Edward Anthony Masen Jr._'

"Alec is hiding right under that stone," She explained thrilled when she saw me staring at it. "After Heidi finishes reading that spell, he would open the cardboard top and come out as a zombie! Boooo!"

Students were gathered around the stage, pointing and talking excitedly.

Heidi climbed on the stage and started reciting the spell from the same book. "_I command these people to wake up from their sleep and join the land of the living..."_

She said a more number of names which I was not familiar with. Suddenly, wind burst inside the building and the large windows slammed hard against the wall. All the lights went out and some girls screamed.

I found myself taking a step back, totally freaked out. That was because I knew that the wind was real and the lights had gone out automatically, and none of this was included in Sasha's agenda. When the lights came back, Sasha face was very pale.

"What the hell just happened?" She whispered to me, her lips barely moving.

The cardboard fittings on the stage creaked open and familiar students dressed like soldiers and people from the last century came out, scaring everybody half to death.

The dance began soon after. I was a little shocked when I saw a girl with a baby bump inside her ball gown. Would they ever get over the fantasy of being pregnant?

Some students had colored their faces green like zombies and had placed the masks on top it.

My head pounded from the loud music and I could not get over the creepy wind and blackout.

"I am having a migraine. I think it will be better if I go outside for a sec." I informed Sasha before I slipped out of the school building.

The sun had set and I saw a flash of thunder above. It was definitely going to rain tonight.

I pulled the cape tight around my shoulders and walked a little distance before I stopped. If I moved a little more, I would reach the Eternal cemetery. The moon was up, gleaming silver in the sky. It was a full moon, I guessed.

I turned around to go back and that was when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said and took a hasty step back.

"My apologies, Miss." His alluring masculine voice made me look up. Waaaay up.

He was atleast a foot taller than me and his beauty astonished me. He had an exotic face with high cheekbones, deep set sparkling green eyes, sharp pointed nose and a strong jaw. His hair was a shade of reddish brown messed up on top of his head. His lean, lithe body was dressed in what seemed to be an old fashioned black coat on top of a satin white shirt and classic black pants adorned his legs.

Definitely twentieth century attire. I was sure because every boy inside the school was wearing the same outfit.

I was also sure that he was not from Forks; it was hard to miss a boy like him.

"It's okay," I replied, trying to keep the stutter out of my voice.

He was watching me, his forest green eyes penetrating into mine. Slowly, small creases started forming on his forehead and I wondered how anyone could look so adorably confused. It was not fair.

"A young lady like you must not wander in the dark without company." He spoke again, his deep voice making me weak in the knees.

"My school is just nearby, there's nothing to worry. Have you come to the dance too?" I questioned, looking around.

"What dance?" He blinked, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. I assume you are going there."

"I am," I squinted my eyes at the badge which was pinned to the lapel of his coat.

I was in for a shock when I realized what it was. It was a soldier rank, with the stars. And they had this small symbol at the corner, which I had read in my history book as the World War 1 much known symbol.

"If you don't mind me asking...what year is it?" He asked and I wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny.

"2012," I answered easily. "21st century, to be more specific."

Now he was clearly upset. His perfect pink lips opened and closed, like he was speechless. He raked his hand through his messy hair and made them stick up in every direction.

"You okay?" I glanced behind me before looking at him.

"I..." He focused his gaze back at me and then suddenly took a step closer to me. "Are you sure this isn't 1918, Miss?"

"No," I shook my head while my eyes widened at our close proximity. "And stop calling me miss. I mean, seriously, are you from 1918?"

"I am...not. Sorry, then what shall I call you?" He smiled now, and it was breath taking.

"Bella. What's yours?" I smiled back.

"Edward. Edward Masen." He touched my hand and almost took it to his lips. Then he seemed to correct himself. Was he about to kiss my knuckles?

"Bella?" A sudden worried voice interrupted us. From the distance, I could see Sasha's gleaming white dress.

"Well, Edward, I'll see you around." I said reluctantly as I took a step back.

Edward nodded and watched as I walked to where Sasha was searching for me. As we both walked back into the dance, I couldn't help but glance back to find his black outline still standing at the same place.

_Edward Masen...1918...soldier stars...World War 1..._

"Do you hear yourself, Bella?" I whispered to myself, freaked out. "It's time to visit the pyschatrist."

* * *

**_Alright guys, here is the next chapter. I am eagerly waiting to know what you all think about this chap. So far, so good... More reviews, more love for this story shared :D Anyway, Edward is 18 years old in this story since a 17 year old boy is not allowed to participate in the war._**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	4. Chapter 3: Creepy neighbors

**Chapter 3: Creepy neighbors**

* * *

_**The unexpected always happens – Benjamin Disraeli~**_

* * *

"Honey, where did Sasha get that tiara? It looks wonderful on her!" Mom gushed with a wide smile.

"It's the new boutique downtown, mom. You should go visit it sometime. The tiara looks very authentic, doesn't it?" I bit my lip as I clicked the next photo.

Mom wanted to see all the photos I had taken during the Halloween dance. There wasn't much since I wasn't really photogenic so I tried to avoid most of the shots. But Heidi had the camera and nothing could stop her.

The next photo was a picture of me near Heidi's borrowed car from her mom. My smile looked a little forced and my eyes looked freaked out, probably scared of something. That was because it was taken a little after my strange encounter with Edward Masen.

"Mmm…..you don't look happy in this." Mom caught on, and gave me a concerned glance.

"I was just tired," I reasoned looking down and then I jumped up from the chair I was sitting before the computer. "Mom, you know what, I'm not feeling good so you look at the pictures and tell me later if you liked them."

"Okay," She blinked in confusion but she placed herself before my computer.

I walked to the large window in my room and stared outside at the busy road. Heidi came out of her house correctly at that time and seemed to have sensed my stare. She looked up and waved at me. I gave a tiny wave back.

Heidi pulled her iphone out of her jeans pocket and typed something. Immediately my cell chirped from where it sat on the desk. I flipped it open and saw a new text.

_What's up? – H_

I glanced at my mom who was engrossed in staring at a photo of Alec and me.

_Mom is looking through our Halloween pics – B_

_She better not see my cleavage shot – H_

I gave her a wink but I didn't know if she saw it. She sat beside her mom in the car and they both backed out of the street. Heidi had her dentist appointment today and Sasha was still sleeping. She slept till noon on Saturday mornings. Her little cousin brother sounded very amused when he informed me that through the phone.

I didn't know how he got hold of Sasha's cell. She would throw a fit if she came to know that.

"Bella, come here." Mom suddenly interrupted me. The computer screen was displaying the picture of a beautiful old house.

_Uh-oh_

"Yes?" I prompted as I neared her. I wasn't really keen on answering her suspicious questions.

"When did you take this?" She asked.

"It was test shot. I took it before I went to the dance on Wednesday." I replied casually.

The house in the picture was just at the corner of my street. It was abandoned since its residents had died a century ago. And surprise, surprise, the Masens owned that house. They weren't alive, of course. The house was just four houses away from mine.

"Mom, do you know anything about the Masens?" I asked tentatively.

Mom looked up with a smirk. "Not really, just that their son Edward died during the World War 1. His parents died soon after him, they had caught the Spanish flu."

"Anything else? I know these things already." I waited eagerly while she thought about it.

"Well...there's a rumour that Edward fought in the front line of the Army." She turned back to click the next picture.

Wow, he fought in the front line? He must have been ncredibly brave and courageous. The only disturbing problem was, whenever I thought about the soldier Edward Masen, all I could see was the other handsome Edward Masen's face I had met days ago on Halloween.

"Bella, can you go grocery shopping for me? My car key is on the coffee table." Mom pleaded suddenly.

"Sure," I muttered under my breath. "Anything to get my mind off Edward Masen."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Give me the list."

After she told me all the things she needed, she came down with me to the living room and tossed me her car key.

"It would be so much easier if I had my own car." I said suggestively as I glanced at her.

"We'll see about that," She smirked and disappeared inside the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, I parked mom's Ford Fiesta and went inside the _Kal-key _grocery store. Sadly, it was the only largest grocery store available in Forks.

I went down the second aisle and started collecting the required things in the basket. I paused in the snacks section to get myself a few things. Though Sasha and Heidi put on the act that they were on a strict diet, I knew that they loved the particular spicy chips I always bought.

I was bent down, picking a packet on the last shelf when a strong perfume smell filled the area. It definitely wasn't cheap; it was more like entering the perfume section in the Saks. It was a mixture of rose and cinnamon. I didn't know if they went well together but they actually did.

I rose up and saw the backside of that perfume woman. Her walnut colored hair was long and wavy, it kind of made me touch my hair and sigh. She had a cookie packet in her hand, reading the label. I grimaced when I saw the brand of that cookie.

"You shouldn't eat it unless you want to know what poop tastes like," I supplied to her as I picked my basket from the floor.

"Oh," She turned to look at me. I decided that her face was gorgeous than her hair with delicate features. She was paler than me when compared, hey; growing up in Forks was like growing under the earth without any sunlight.

"I'm not really familiar with the brand," She confessed with a striking smile. "Would you kindly help me?"

I let out a small laugh. "Sure,"

I gave her another reliable brand of cookies and she thanked me, looking grateful. Her eyes were really pretty-a rare golden, I decided.

"Are you from around here?" I asked, trying not to pry too much. I had never seen her before. Forks was starting to hold many strangers now.

"No, I'm from Chicago. My husband - oh, there he is!" She wrapped her arms around a handsome blond man who had just entered the aisle.

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen." She introduced, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, I'm Bella." I said and shook their hands. Woah, their hands were really cold.

Carlisle regarded me curiously. He had golden eyes just like his wife and was very handsome, more handsome than any Hollywood actor I had ever seen in a movie.

"I was having food trouble; and this beautiful girl saved me from buying poop." Esme said meaningfully to Carlisle and we shared a laugh.

"So, nice meeting you both." I said with a grin as I backed away.

"Yeah, nice meeting you," Carlisle nodded and Esme waved merrily.

I went to the counter and paid the bill before I left to the car. As I reversed the car from the parking lot, I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Esme and Carlisle watching me from the entrance of the store.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, I woke up to a commotion. I walked to the window which gave me an clear view of the street. Three moving vans stood in front of the abandoned Masens house at the corner of the street.

I quickly took a bath, dressed and ran downstairs.

"Is someone moving into the Masens house?" I asked dad who was reading the newspaper in the kitchen. Dad was the chief of police, so I knew that he was aware of everything that happened in this town.

He looked up and nodded. "The Cullens, I heard. I haven't met them yet."

"Cullens?" I sputtered in surprise. "Cullens as in Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen?"

"I am not sure of their first names, Bella." Dad wasn't useful. Aaaaagh.

"Where is mom, anyway?"

"Here," Mom came in through the front door. "I just went to greet our new neighbors and yes, you're right, they are Carlisle and Esme."

"They are not our neighbors, mom. They are, like, four houses away." I reasoned drily.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, when are you ever going to learn to be friendly? They are going to live in our street here after."

"Yeah, but doesn't mean that I have to give them plate of brownies." I joked and rolled my eyes back at her.

Mom and dad exchanged weird looks.

"No, you don't. You are not giving them plate of brownies." I eyed them dubiously.

"Actually, we were thinking about making you give it to them." Dad laughed.

"That is _so _movie cliché!" I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"They have brought their adopted kids too, Bella. Go make friends with them." She gave me a glass of orange juice.

"Kids?" I looked at her skeptically.

"Yes, there are four of them."

"Four? Are they _organizing _a charity for adopting kids?" I snorted.

Mom and dad simply shook their heads with smiles on their faces and they resumed doing their work.

* * *

"Don't be late; I had already made the reservation. If you're late, Sasha's devil brother will take your place." Heidi warned me.

Heidi and I were in a deep conversation through the phone. She had booked a table for us at a costly restaurant and wanted me to be there on time. It had been a long time since Sasha, Heidi, Jane and I had been on a girls-only night.

So we had planned a small get together dinner.

I opened my closet and sighed at the perfect outfit I had picked for the date. I quickly got dressed and admired myself in front of the mirror.

The dark hot purple sleeveless wide strapped racer back top was a perfect contrast against my creamy skin and the black skinny pants molded to my legs like they were second skin. The top and the pant was a match made in heaven.

I curled the edge of my hair and let them fall in the front of my shoulder. Then I put on my brand new beautiful purple colored earrings. It had fantastic gem workings in the top and the middle. I slipped my feet into my purple high heels.

Heidi and Sasha were going to drool for sure.

I ran downstairs as I threw my Dolce & Gabanna matching purple hand bag over my shoulder but I froze when I heard voices outside the front door. Dad and mom were nowhere to be seen. So I assumed they were talking to someone outside.

Then suddenly mom came inside and froze when she saw me.

"Oh honey, I totally forgot you were going out with your friends. I'm afraid you have to cancel." She decided to drop the bomb.

"What? Mom, you have to be kidding me...seriously?"

"The Cullens have come. I invited them this morning for lunch but they were busy at that time. So they have come for dinner instead." Then she whispered. "You dad needs to get acquainted with them, Bella."

"This is unbelievable! Please let me go, mom. My friends will be devastated." I cried, clutching her hand.

"Go some other day, dear. I'm sure you're friends will understand." She started walking to the door where I now knew that the Cullens were standing.

"That's the problem, they _won't_." I pleaded, almost at the point of crying.

"Bella," She said sternly. "The conversation is over."

She opened the door and dad came inside along with the Cullens. I immediately hid myself in the kitchen. I could not believe what was happening.

The children must have also tagged along so I expected chatter since there were four of them. But nothing. Just silence. I could hear Dad and another man, Carlisle I assumed, talking.

"Bella?" Mom called. "Come outside and meet the Cullens."

I felt like killing her. I took a deep breath and went inside the living room where they were all standing.

"Bella, what a surprise! We met Bella at the grocery store this morning." Esme gushed as soon as she saw me. I gave her a reluctant smile.

"Oh, that's nice." Mom threw me a look.

"Well Bella, I'd like you meet my adopted children," Carlisle began as he placed his hand warmly on my elbow. "This is Edward, Randall, Emmett and Rosalie..."

I was completely frozen. And there stood Edward Masen himself. The boy I had been thinking non-stop the entire week.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So I am getting these really funny ideas for the story and I'm sure you'll love the upcoming chapters. Wonder how their dinner will be? Awkward or...creepy? Well, wait and see...I mean, read._**

**_Bella's outfit link is in my profile._**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner with the Sullens

**Chapter 4: Dinner with the Sullens**

* * *

_**~"The eyes are the window to the soul, if that is true then the person is as beautiful on the inside as they are on the out."~**_

* * *

"Well Bella, I'd like you meet my adopted children," Carlisle began as he placed his hand warmly on my elbow. "This is Edward, Randall, Emmett and Rosalie..."

I was completely frozen. And there stood Edward Masen himself. The boy I had been thinking non-stop the entire week.

My mouth felt like lead and I couldn't form a 'hello'. My tongue felt stuck as I stared at Edward. Dressed in a pair of dark washed out jeans and blue t-shirt, he looked dashing but he looked slightly...uncomfortable.

But my real reaction was when I saw Rosalie. By then my insides had also turned into lead. Rosalie was tall with long blonde hair and killer blue eyes. I didn't really care about the features.

It was just that she looked exactly like the girl from my nightmare I had days ago.

She was the _same _girl.

Carlisle removed his hand from my elbow and I was brought back to reality. That was when I realized that we had all been standing there without smiling or saying a word to each other.

It was evident that Edward and Rosalie were not expecting to see me here, their startled eyes clearly displayed that.

"Hello, Bella," The boy named Randall decided to break the silence.

"Hi," I gave him a small smile.

He grinned back, looking very charming. Under a shock of black hair, his greenish blue eyes glinted mischievously at me. When his lips pulled back into a smile, two very cute dimples appeared.

Emmett also offered me a wide smile. He was tall and bulky with dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes.

"Uh, we'll go the dining room, then." Dad said, clearing his throat.

I lingered back as they passed me to the dining room. I avoided their gazes and instead stared at my cell which I held in a tight grip inside my palm.

"Bella?" Mom prompted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Give me a second, I'll call Heidi and tell her." I pleaded, backing away.

"You can do that later, come on now." Something had definitely gotten into her. Maybe she thought about setting me with one of the boys? I shuddered at the possibility and followed her into the room.

_Don't look at Rosalie. Don't look at Edward._

The same lines played in my mind like a continuous mantra as I reached the table. Randall got up from the chair and pulled out a chair for me.

"Here you go, my lady." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Thank you," I said, a little confused. His speech sounded a little...old to me.

I took my seat and watched as Randall pulled out the chair next to me for himself. Suddenly, Edward appeared and murmured lowly to him, his forest green eyes trained on the table. I quickly turned away and drummed my fingers on the table.

Without even looking, I knew that Edward had taken the chair next to me. Esme took the seat to the other side of me after she gave me a warm smile.

Mom served the food on the table and sat down next to dad. I looked down at the mushroom ravioli on my plate and realized that I had lost my appetite.

I wondered what my friends were doing right now, probably waiting for me or my phone call that would never come.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Esme leaned forward, staring at me worriedly.

"Uh...yeah." I hoped that my 'yeah' conveyed the hidden message to her that I wanted to be anywhere but here, seated next to his mysterious adopted son.

"Eat, Bella," Mom shot me a look. She got the message instead.

Edward shifted next to me and his bare elbow brushed my arm, sending a wave of electricity through me. I inched slightly away and took a bite of the ravioli.

Fantastic, there was no salt.

So I reached for the salt bottle which was at the center of the table and Edward reached for it too. Both of our hands touched and the electric spark was much stronger now. Our eyes met, beautiful green eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes, and I got lost.

Delicious and mysterious secrets swirled in his eyes and I wanted to know every one of them. There was something about the way he stared at me, as if he was recalling our first encounter on Halloween day.

My cell ringtone blared unexpectedly and I looked away in astonishment. That was weird. Wonderfully weird.

"Excuse me," I said dizzily as I took my cell phone and walked out of the room. When I was a safe distance away from them, I clicked the answer button and pressed the cell to my ear.

"Are you coming or not?" Heidi's annoyed voice cut straight to the point.

It took me a few seconds to answer. "I'm really sorry, Heidi, you know how much I wanted to come. But some guests showed up and my mom doesn't want me to leave. She hopes you all understand."

"What...what are you even talking about? Bella, we went through this the whole week. We planned it a _week_ ago! You can't bail on us." She sounded very disappointed and my stomach tangled into knots.

"I am stuck, there's no way out. If I don't listen to mom now, she would never allow me to go with you hereafter." I rubbed my head wearily.

"I cannot...believe this. Sasha is going to be pissed." The line went dead before I could bid her farewell.

I stood there for a moment, stunned out of my mind. I went back inside and did the right thing by finishing the food. My usual observing nature noticed that Carlisle and Esme barely touched the food. Mmmm...

When the adults moved to the living room to talk, I immediately ran to the backyard where I knew no one would disturb me.

Boy, was I wrong.

I was in the middle of typing a sorry-text to Sasha when I heard footsteps behind me. I was sitting on the steps so I had to look up and saw all the four. I got up and faced them.

"Is there something you need?" I asked curtly, biting my lips.

Why were they here? They all made me extremely nervous and when I was nervous, I had the tendency to do some embarrassing things which I'd rather not talk about.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, as if she was trying hard to remember something. Edward stood in front of her, looking protective. Did he actually think that I would hurt her?

"You could atleast try to be friendly," She spat, her blue eyes cold.

"You just stole the line from my mouth." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Don't mind her," Randall cut in with a convincing grin. "I don't know about the others but I came here to get acquainted with you."

"Oh-kaaay..." My eyebrows shot up in suspicion.

"Can we sit then?" He looked at the large swing nearby.

"Sure," I agreed reluctantly.

The swing was large enough to accommodate five people but I wasn't sure if it could hold the weight. Maybe Edward was thinking the same thing because I saw a hint of smile when his eyes met mine for a second.

"So, Carlisle is enrolling us in Forks High, where are you studying?" Randall asked, rubbing his hands together like he was secretly smug about something.

"I am in Forks High too." I said in disbelief.

They were going to the same school as mine too? First they became my neighbors, now my classmates and what next? They'd probably end up sharing my room as roommates.

"Nice! One familiar face, check." Emmett laughed and I giggled. Rosalie narrowed her sapphire blue eyes.

"How old are you?" Edward questioned unexpectedly.

His intense gaze was trained on me and I noticed that there was a pretty long space between Rosalie and him. It made me want to smile for some stupid reason and my heartbeat increased.

"Seventeen, you?" I needed answers too from this gorgeous yet creepy boy. I still couldn't help but compare him to the soldier Edward Masen.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, looking adorably confused. Familiar creases appeared on his forehead and I was brought back to the night we met.

"We are all seventeen." Rosalie answered for him, shooting him a look before she turned to glare at me. "We'd see each other a lot then, in school, unfortunately."

"Don't worry," I replied sarcastically. "It's a big school; I don't plan on ever seeing you."

Edward's eyes widened as Rosalie visibly gritted her teeth in anger. I got up before she could further ambush me.

"Welcome to our neighborhood." I bowed mockingly before I walked away with a toss of my hair.

Two could play this game.

* * *

It was usually a part of my routine to go jogging during the night. My parents frowned upon this action of mine but they didn't stop me. After I finished tying my shoes, I set out into the night.

Near the Eternal cemetery, an ancient ruined church stood magestically. It was one of the most beautiful sights in the entire town of Forks. I preferred to go there whenever I felt like thinking over something. The church was a companion to me in many ways.

It was usually abandoned. But not tonight.

A tall lanky dark outline stood leaning against the church wall in silence. My footsteps faltered and I almost retreated back when I heard _his_ voice.

"Hello again, Bella."

I released a sigh and moved forward. I could see him clearly, now that I was closer to him. His auburn hair was a usual mess on his head with his green eyes sparkling under a thick fringe of black eyelashes.

"Why do you always come out during the night, Bella?" Edward questioned, flustered. "I think I already warned you last time not to wander alone in the dark."

"What are you, my dad?" I couldn't control myself. "What are _you _doing in the dark? I always keep running into you during the night."

"I appreciate the night, the darkness of it. I could see the stars...before but now...everything is hidden." He said wistfully, glancing up at the clouded sky.

"The pollution, of course." I shrugged.

"So sudden." He remarked, staring at me curiously.

"It's not sudden, Edward. The air pollution was thick even at the time we were born." I raised my eyebrow.

"We were born," He repeated my words sarcastically. "You don't know when I was really born, Bella. You'd be running by now if you knew."

"What...do you mean?" My heartbeat quickened and I swallowed heavily.

"Nothing," Edward slapped his forehead and turned away.

He definitely meant something and I had an idea of what it might be, but I did not want to believe it.

"I assume you don't have any siblings?" He said out of blue.

"No," I answered quickly and added randomly. "Are you and Rosalie a couple?"

Edward looked at me sharply and his face came close to a glare. "I don't see how it's any of your concern."

I took a step back and hoped I had masked the hurt and shock well in that instance. "Of course, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps nearby and a new figure emerged.

"Bella, sorry, got caught with my dad." Alec panted, running his hand through his hair. He paused when he saw Edward next to me.

"Alec, this is Edward my new neighbor," I introduced. "Edward, this is Alec, my close friend."

"We both usually go jogging together in the night." I said smoothly to Edward. "So you see; you were wrong when you said that I always go alone."

With that, I took Alec's hand in mine.

"Hello, Edward." Alec smiled at Edward and squeezed my hand.

But Edward wasn't looking at him. His gaze was fixed on our intertwined hands but he managed to say, "Hello,"

"Well, good night, Edward." I cast him one more glance before Alec and I jogged back to our houses.

Like I said before, two could play this game.

* * *

**_Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2 premiere is today and my heart jumps everytime I think about it! I can't wait! Rumor has it that Rob and Kris will kiss on the red carpet :D :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	6. Chapter 5: Flesh eating zombies

**Chapter 5: Flesh eating zombies**

* * *

_**~"Only the dead have seen the end of war. - Plato~"**_

* * *

"So, how was dinner with the Cullens?" Sasha asked, popping a bubble gum inside her mouth.

"It could've been worse, I guess." I sighed, stuffing the unwanted books inside my locker.

"That bad?" She whispered and her blue eyes shone with sympathy.

"Yeah," I rubbed my forehead tiredly. "I'm really sorry for not coming to the dinner, Sasha."

"It's okay, it's not like you did it intentionally." She shrugged, chewing loudly on her gum.

"You _did _it intentionally," Heidi disagreed, as she reached us with a scowl. "We had the dinner planned the entire week. You knew we'd definitely be going to that restaurant on Saturday."

"But the Cullens moved here _only_ on Saturday." I widened my eyes. "And it seems that they were busy at first when mom asked them and then suddenly they decided to show up. Weird."

Heidi didn't reply.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Anything about their children?"

"Edward, Randall, Emmett and Rosalie. She has to be the rudest girl I'd ever met." I scoffed as we walked down the corridor.

"Nice, she's from Chicago, right?" Sasha asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are from Chicago," I told her. "The children were adopted, so they could be from anywhere. Besides, Rosalie is a blonde. Blondes are usually rude."

"_Excuse me_, I'm a blonde too. But I'm not rude." She argued.

Right at that time, a short girl bumped into Sasha with a loud thud.

"Watch where you're walking, shortie." Sasha snapped and the girl fled without looking at us.

"And you just said that you weren't rude." I chided with a wide smile.

* * *

The English class had started and Mr Varner was in the middle of reading the seventh chapter of Romeo & Juliet when Mr Greene, the Principal, interrupted.

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student," Mr Green smiled towards the doorway.

_Oh no._

"Edward Cullen," He continued to introduce the one boy I had hoped I wouldn't share my class with. But of course, fate had other plans.

My eyes automatically slid to _him_. Edward was looking around the class, his green eyes filled with what seemed to be wonder. He wore a tan leather jacket on top of his white chest hugging t-shirt and black baggy jeans hung low on his narrow hips.

The once-buzzing classroom was frozen. And the whispers began as soon as it had ended.

"He's a real piece of meat," Lauren Mallory, an obnoxious cheerleader, declared loudly.

"He is," Sighs of appreciation could be heard all over the class.

"Oh, look at his hair! It's, like, angels styled his hair!" Charlotte, Lauren's sidekick, gushed.

"Don't forget the eyes! Such hypnotic eyes." Another girl giggled.

"I cannot believe this, I feel like we're trapped in a cheesy chick flick!" I hissed to Heidi who shared the class with me.

I threw a glance at her and my jaw slacked. Heidi wasn't even listening to me, instead she was leaning on the desk so low that her cleavage was seen. I realized, horrified, that she was trying to get his attention with her assets.

"Heidi!" I pinched her arm and she jerked back to give me the evil eye.

Mr Greene left and Mr Varner turned to Edward. "Would you like tell about yourself to the class?"

"Uh, my adopted family moved us from Chicago to Forks. I was schooling earlier at Belfair High." Edward shrugged, adjusting his shoulder bag.

"Thanks, Mr Cullen. Take your seat."

As if drawn by a magnet, his eyes landed on me. Fortunately for me, there was no empty seat next to me. Instead, he walked gracefully to the empty desk next to Alice Brandon, which was two rows behind me and sat down.

Alice was the captain of the Forks High Cheerleaders team. She was very pretty with a short black pixie cut and stunning blue eyes. Alice and I were close friends in seventh grade, in fact she was a part of our group, but after her disturbing attitude, we decided to part.

She started to claim that she was a witch and could see the future. We never talked again, just small -uncomfortable- smiles were shared when we passed each other in the school corridors.

"Lucky witch," Heidi clucked her tongue and I snorted with a roll of my eyes.

Mr Varner called the class to attention and resumed from where he stopped. Every now and then, I felt eyes on my back. I dimly wondered at the back of my mind if it was Edward who was watching me. Jitters ran throughout my body at the mere thought.

When the class finally ended, I took my books and started to move out of my desk but slammed straight into someone.

"Ow!" I complained, taking a hasty step back.

I looked up to ambush _that_ someone and found myself frozen. God, why did I keep running into Edward Cullen over and over again?

"Sorry," Edward said, his eyes soft as he took me in.

"It's okay," I mumbled unwillingly and walked away before he could open his gorgeous mouth again.

Few more classes passed and I was relieved that the Cullens were not in the any of my other classes. When the bell rang for lunch, I stopped by my locker again before I left to the cafeteria. I opened the glass door of the cafeteria and as soon as I entered, the loud chatter ceased and everyone became quiet.

Startled, I looked at everyone's face and saw their eyes fixed on sombody behind me. I made the mistake of glancing back. The whole Cullen clan was present. The whispering started again.

I resisted a groan and made my way to the counter to get food. I had lost my appetite, just like whenever Edward was near, and opted for a lemon juice instead.

I decided to take one last peek behind me and a laugh stuck in my throat when I saw their confused expressions. Randall held the school cafeteria's battered menu in his hand and the other three were leaning in, reading the items listed on it.

They obviously needed help and I felt a _little_ sorry for them. So I stepped forward and before the Cullens could talk, I ordered for them.

"You guys looked a little lost," I shrugged nonchalantly, while I felt anything but calm and cool.

The lady placed four trays on the counter and the food I ordered seemed pretty delicious.

"Thanks," Randall grinned widely at me. Edward was silent, staring at me with blank eyes.

"Don't mention it." I shot Edward another look before I reached my table.

"Helping the poor neighbors?" Heidi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly," I rolled my eyes and opened the lid of the bottle.

"O-M-G, everyone is talking about the hot new family." Jane said excitedly as she sat opposite to me.

"I don't see anything special," Alec cut in, pulling the chair next to me and flopped down.

"Um, if you _do _see something, then you're gay." Sasha chuckled, nibbling on her carrot stick.

"Why?" Alec asked confused.

"There is only one girl there and the rest of the three are boys. Duh!"

"All the boys are soo cute! Did you get a look at them? Edward was in our English class and he gave me goosies - see, I even have them now!" Heidi showed her arms which had goose bumps.

"You have them because he is totally weird." I snapped at her.

"Noooo, it's because he is _that_ hot!" She laughed gleefully. I didn't agree.

"Heidi, you might want to keep your voice down. They are sitting opposite to us." Alec warned her.

I looked up startled and he was right, they had occupied the table opposite to us. Alec's baseball mates usually sat there and I wondered why they hadn't put up a fight for their table. They were jocks, after all.

* * *

"Are you concluding that the new student Edward is the same soldier we are learning about in our history class?" Sasha asked, widening her blue eyes.

"Yes," I nodded.

"But that's not humanely possible!" She cried, hitting my elbow. "His full name is Edward Cullen, not Edward Masen."

"That is where I'm getting suspicious. The first time I met him near the Eternal cemetery, he introduced himself as Edward Masen." I reasoned.

The only reason I shared what I thought about Edward with Sasha was because she believed and trusted me completely. She didn't joke around like Heidi and listened to me. She was the only one I could really share my thoughts and opinions and not be judged.

So I explained to her from the beginning as we walked to the history class.

"Okay, if suppose, _suppose, _what you say is true, then he is a dead man walking. His whole family is!" She shot me a look.

"See, can't you remember writing down the names Rosalie, Emmett and Randall? If we look through the notes again, we'll find it." I said, shivering.

"Stop it! You're getting me scared."

"I'm only telling the truth."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

Our conversation was cut short when we reached the class and saw Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Randall standing near the teacher's desk.

"All of them are in our class?" I asked horrified.

"Bella," Sasha laughed. "They are not zombies. I'm sure they are not planning on tearing your flesh and eating it."

"Thanks for the vivid mental picture." I remarked sarcastically.

They all looked back suddenly like they had heard us talking and I pretended to go through my bag. Sasha snorted.

We both walked inside, carefully avoiding them and sat on our usual seats.

"Do you think they heard us?" Sasha's British accent became very thick whenever she got nervous and I had a hard time trying to understand.

I looked up and found Rosalie glaring at us. "I think so. The blonde is making it pretty clear."

Mr Hale cleared his throat and ran his hand through his honey color hair. "Class, I'd like you meet our new students. Randall, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward."

The reaction of the girls was the same so I didn't bother looking up. But my heart dropped when Mr Hale called my name.

"Miss Swan, you'll be sitting in the middle." Mr Hale pointed to the desk where Edward and Randall sat.

"_No_," I gasped in horror. Sasha gasped too.

"But Mr Hale..." Sasha began.

"No buts, I noticed both of you talking often during my class." He replied sternly.

Trying hard to mask my annoyance, I took my bag and stalked to their bench. I got in the middle and slumped down quietly. As Sasha would put it, I was stuck with two zombies. Two very handsome zombies.

"Sorry," Edward muttered softly next to me. "We didn't mean to separate you from your friend."

I turned to look at him. "All you do is apologize. Don't you know to say something else?"

The tip of his ears turned pink and I regretted it immediately. He didn't say anything after that.

Mr Hale continued the chapter about the World War 1 and he explained about the zealous hard working women nurses who took care of the soldiers who were wounded in the battle. Later he asked us to go through it in silence and approach him if we had any doubts.

Beside me Edward shook his head and snorted.

"What?"

Edward shared a look with Randall. "The nurses didn't care much; they smoked in the tents where they kept the wounded soldiers. They just bandaged them and moved on to the next one. Their attitude was the opposite of zeal."

"How..." I stared at him. The way he spoke, it was like he had been there and experienced it. "Did you look it up in the internet? Which site?"

"Internet?" He let out a mocking chuckle. "You wouldn't believe us anyway, Bella. You people believe what you want to believe, not the impossible truth."

"I...but the nurses were always described as kind and devoted." I argued in a low voice.

"Few were, not all of them. Trust me; I'm a very reliable source." Edward smiled dazzlingly and I took a sharp breath.

"But how do you say so?"

"We were there, Bella." Randall interrupted with an impatient look.

"What?" I whispered, slowly scooting my chair away from them.

"Randall, be quiet." Edward snapped, shooting me a concerned glance. "You're scaring her."

"She already knows, mate. She just doesn't want to believe it." Randall stared at me, his eyes full of mysteries.

The bell rang, saving me from what else he was going to reveal. I glanced at my hand and saw fresh goose bumps rising.

I didn't know how I was going to get through the year with sitting next to them.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_The story just got interesting :) Slowly, Bella will learn the real truth. Will she cope with it or stay as far as possible from the Cullens?_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	7. Chapter 6: First kill

**Chapter 6: First kill**

* * *

_**~Wise men, when in doubt whether to speak or to keep quiet, give themselves the benefit of the doubt, and remain silent. -**_

_**Napoleon Hill~**_

* * *

Morning news was where they began with 'Good morning' and then proceeded to tell why it was not.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I woke up. The sky looked dark, gloomy, and very uninviting. After a few minutes, a heavy downpour of rain started. I felt grouchy and irritated as I slowly dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

So I became alert when I saw the panicked expressions of dad and mom when I entered the living room.

"What's wrong?" I questioned them.

"N-nothing, Bella." Mom stuttered, her face flushing. She was a very bad liar. "Dad was just leaving for work."

"Isn't it a little too early?" I smiled up at dad but his response was a strained one.

Mom turned and led him out quickly. Wondering what was wrong with them; I flopped on the couch and switched on the TV. I still had a few minutes to kill before I started to school.

I was flipping through the channels when a headline caught my attention.

_**Murder in Forks, Washington**_

For a moment, I just stared at it. I increased the volume but the reporter was talking about something else. I waited a few more seconds before she went to the topic I was waiting for.

"_A young girl was found dead in the outskirts of the town, Forks with her throat slit open. Her face was badly damaged and it is hard for the police to identify her..."_

A young dead girl? Badly damaged face? In Forks?

I gulped, 'cause this was not how I wanted the day to start. Then I remembered my parent's odd behavior and realized that they had been trying to hide it from me. They probably knew it would scare me immensely.

"Bella..."

Mom stood on the doorway, her gaze concerned as she accessed me. I stood up and almost ran to my room. She would have guessed that I was simply scared but I had another reason.

I had woken up in the middle of the night when I had heard a scream. The scream was blood curdling but I had assumed it was a part of my dream since it consisted of zombies running all over the town with people screaming their heads off.

I blamed Edward for the nightmare.

I was not one of the girls who followed him around in groups, giggling and trying to get his attention. I would never be caught dead doing that, because it was pathetic and I _also _suspected him to be the same soldier Edward Masen.

What if that scream I had heard was actually the girl screaming for help?

After some time I got fed up with staring at my bedroom wall. Therefore, I took my school bag and went outside after a low 'bye' to my mom. It was still heavily raining, as if buckets of water were upturned on the town. It was a good thing mom allowed me to burrow her car.

There was no way I was walking in the rain, especially with a serial killer on the loose.

* * *

I reached the school in ten minutes but cars were all over the parking lot. Everyone was seeking shelter inside the school and hence no one was there. I glanced out, gingerly placing my left foot out in the rain.

Within a second, it was soaked.

My car was parked at the end and I did not know how I would get inside the school without getting completely drenched. Taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst, I jumped out and tried to keep my pace fast.

A sudden shadow fell over me and the raindrops were not touching me anymore. I looked to the side and was startled to see that it was Edward who was holding his black umbrella over us.

"Thank you, what caused the change of heart?" I asked, staring down at my feet.

The last thing I needed was to trip and fall flat on my face in front of Edward.

He glanced down at me, his green eyes light. "If I'd just walked past you with my umbrella, people would assume I'm rude."

"I hope you're not," I said drily. He always managed sabotage my dignity.

"See," He said with a heart-melting grin. "That is why I'm still holding the umbrella, so you wouldn't be soaked from head to toe."

"You were a little late. I already am." I motioned to my wet outfit.

"You know you shou -" He stopped abruptly as his eyes strayed over my chest.

I looked down self-consciously and by the time, I realized I was cold; both of us were a blushing mess.

Edward cleared his throat and I was too embarrassed to look at him. "You can have my jacket,"

"No, I'm fine." I said, as I started to unbutton my shirt. We finally walked inside the school and Edward closed his umbrella.

He froze when I removed the shirt.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, and turned to face away from me.

"Relax," I rolled my eyes. "I'm wearing a tank top inside."

"You're in the middle of the school corridor and you're _undressing_?" He still wouldn't look at me.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong in getting out of your wet shirt in the school when you're already wearing a top inside! People do it all the time." I was starting to get annoyed now.

A boy whistled as he passed me. I shot him a dirty look.

"This is so different," Edward ran his hand through his hair angrily. "I could never get used to this."

"You were in Chicago before," I recalled. "I'm sure the girls back there do more than removing a shirt."

"But none of them -" He sighed roughly and shook his head, as if he could not continue anymore.

"What?"

"We should get to class, it's late." He turned on his heel and walked the other way.

Why was he like that? He was most definitely old fashioned. Maybe he _was _from 1918.

* * *

"Did you hear about the murdered girl?" Sasha asked as we stood in line to get food. I could barely hear her over the loud chatter, which filled the cafeteria.

"I saw it in the news this morning," I said uneasily.

"Pity, she was a beautiful girl." She pouted.

"How do you know her? The police were not able to recognize her." I frowned.

"That was in the morning," She flashed her cell to me. "I keep a tab of what it is happening around us every minute, darling."

"So, who is she?"

"Your former neighbor," She gave me a concerned glance. I was frozen.

"You mean Jessica Stanley? Om My God, she was a very nice girl." I covered my mouth with my palm.

"I know, you were the one who introduced me to her. It seems she was here on a vacation from her collage. She went jogging in the trail and was killed brutally by the psycho." Sasha looked around her suspiciously. "I hope they catch him soon enough."

"Yeah, before he comes on our trail."

* * *

Before I knew it, lunch had passed and it was time for History period. I wasn't eager since I had to sit in the same bench as Edward and Randall. I knew that Edward shared the same thought.

Thankfully, when Sasha, Heidi and I got inside the classroom, the bench was empty. I slouched forward and sat down. I felt strangely anxious as I waited. Mr Hale was writing something on the board but I did not give him my concentration.

Five minutes later, Edward and Randall rushed in. I shifted my hair and pretended to look at Sasha who staring at Mr Hale's back. She caught my stare and mouthed '_adorable' _with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and flipped through my notes to occupy myself since I felt the uncontrollable urge to steal a glance at Edward.

"Can I borrow them?" Randall interrupted my thoughts. "The notes, I mean. I'm two months behind, so..."

"Sure," I shrugged and gave it to him.

"Actually, I wanted them too." Edward said suddenly, his green eyes narrowed at Randall.

"You both live in the same house, right? You both can certainly share." I was bewildered.

"I do not prefer sharing," Edward snapped curtly at Randall who had an amused smirk on his face.

Mr Hale started the class and I sighed with relief. Whatever was going on between the two, I hoped they would solve it soon.

"I have very exciting news, students!" Mr Hale grinned excitedly. "You are all going camping!"

"We are going what?" Sasha nearly fell out of her seat, which was three rows before me.

"Camping, in the thick forest region of Forks," He cried gleefully. "_We history teachers_ had come up with this idea because we think _you students_ need to know how to tolerate any situation, for instance, World War 3 happens, you have to learn to adapt to the places you are confined to in order to survive. Even if it is Sahara desert or Mt Everest. I will be passing a slip and it is your duty to get it signed by your parents or guardians."

I stared at the slip that the girl before me had passed and sighed. As Chief of police, I did not know if dad would allow me in the forest without tight security around me.

"Have you gone camping before?" Edward asked me, twirling the slip in his long elegant hand.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm clumsy and I tend to fall a lot. So camping isn't my thing."

"I'll be there to catch you." Randall smiled charmingly.

"Yeah, I'll be there to break your face." Edward muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" There was no way I had heard him right

"Nothing," Edward grinned sheepishly at me, his cheek turning a light pink.

"Ooooh, Eddie is blushing!" Randall chuckled.

"Ooooh, Randy is laughing!" Edward mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"Sibling fight," I sighed contently. "Soo _fascinating _to watch."

"We're just teasing each other," Randall reasoned. "My first impression when I met Edward was that he was a quiet and brooding boy. You see, everyone in the tent were chatting but Eddie boy wouldn't open his mouth -"

"Tent?" I stopped his confusing speech.

"Tent, of course, no I mean..." Randall stuttered, looking panicked.

"Swan, Cullen," Mr Hale snapped suddenly. "Talking is not allowed."

I blushed and looked down at my hands. Edward and Randall seemed quite relieved at the interruption.

They both were definitely hiding something. Not like a bad ex-girlfriend or abusive step-parents, they possessed secrets even graver than them.

Like someone said, secrets were meant to be taken to the grave, but as usual, I felt the need to dig deeper and find them.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Edward's not-so-secret secret will be revealed in the next few chapters, that is, during the camping. And another thing guys, do you want Jacob and Tanya in this story? Atleast as zombies? :D_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	8. Chapter 7: Edward Masen's secret lake

**Chapter 7: Edward Masen's secret lake**

* * *

_**~The best way to have a friend is to be one~**_

* * *

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love. And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some and live while we're young..."

The vibrant sound of One Direction's 'Live while we're young' pounded through my earphone as I walked side by side with Jane and Alec Volturi. They were leaning in, whispering about the party they were planning to throw on Friday night. So I tuned them out.

But I paused the song and eyed Alec weirdly. "Why are you bring your guitar for the trip?"

"To play, of course. Incase we get bored." He grinned, bumping my shoulder with his.

We reached the auditorium just in time and spotted the rest of our friends already seated on the left. I walked quickly, throwing my Louis Vuitton duffle bag in first before I climbed into seat with a sigh.

Mr Hale's history students were all present in their own seats, and I was kind of glad that we were the only ones leaving for the forest and not the entire school. Mr Greene got on the stage and gave a small speech about being safe and to follow Mr Hale's instructions under all circumstances.

He then gave the microphone to Mr Hale and left.

"I hope you all packed enough for the trip..."

I drowned him out and instead searched the small crowd for Edward and his family.

"Hey," Someone flicked my ponytail from behind.

I yelped and turned around to get a view of who that daring person was. Randall grinned widely, revealing his oh-so-adorable dimples. While I was searching everywhere, the Cullens had been just behind me!

"You scared me." I admitted, clutching my chest.

"I'm sure he didn't intend to, it's just a part of his charm." Edward spoke next to him, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

I let out a whispery laugh, hoping Mr Hale wouldn't catch us again.

"I see you're all packed up," I said, leaning forward when I got a sight of his medium sized army-green duffel bag.

He saluted playfully. "Ready to face anything."

"You said the same thing before you accepted to fight in the -" Randall stopped abruptly, looking sober.

They fell silent and a haunting expression appeared on Edward's face. Rosalie, who was sitting next to him, leaned and squeezed his arm. Emmett was oblivious to what had happened and his gaze remained fixed on Mr Hale.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when Alec pinched my elbow.

"Ow," I turned in my seat to face him. "What?"

"Mr Hale keeps giving you the evil eye. It's better if you don't talk now, Bel." Alec replied through his teeth, without glancing at me.

What he said was true. Mr Hale was indeed giving me impatient looks, as I was not listening to his lecture about the camping.

_You said the same thing before you accepted to fight in the -_

Randall's peculiar sentence ran through my mind repeatedly. What did he mean by that? Why did Edward get upset? I fidgeted in my seat when the picture of Rosalie touching Edward's arm flickered before my eyes.

I was not supposed to feel that way. She touched him so casually yet I couldn't even talk to him properly.

I was jealous.

I was _insanely _jealous.

I sank down in my seat, my stomach churning violently. I took a deep yoga breath and tried to calm myself. Mr Hale ended his speech soon and asked us to follow him to the bus.

"You okay?" Alec frowned as we walked behind Mr Hale.

I nodded weakly and clutched his arm so I would not fall down. It was too much for me, realizing that I was jealous of whatever relationship Edward and Rosalie shared. However, the most horrible thing was, I had developed an infatuation.

A crush. I was crushing on Edward.

I wanted to crush myself for crushing on Edward. Since when did things get so complicated?

Half of me felt glad and the other half of me felt disappointed when I found out that I did not share the same bus as Edward.

I was silent during the ride and gave one-word answers to my friends' questions. I saw the alert look in their eyes but they did not say anything about it. We stopped in the beginning of the forest and everyone unloaded.

Alec offered to carry my bag, as I stood watching the forest extend endlessly before me. The local folks called it 'The Dark forest'. I always secretly wondered if they were Harry Potter's fans. I mean, who would name the forest in such an unpleasant way?

"Okay, students, we are going to enter the forest. No running here and there, and most importantly: _stick to your friends_. Do not wander alone. I'm sure you all heard about the recent murder and even though it didn't happen in _this_ forest, I want everyone to be alert at all times." Mr Hale instructed.

Everybody shuffled his or her feet uneasily at the mention of the murder.

"Alright, let's move then."

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Sasha appeared next to me. She unbraided her golden hair and tried to finger comb it.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I did not know how to reply her.

"What, did you realize that Jasper is totally hot and you want to bonk him?" She assumed with a smirk. "We already know that, sweetie."

"No!" I hissed appalled. I tried to avoid the roots sticking out on the ground. Thank God, I was wearing knee high black leather boots.

"What is it then?" she insisted.

"Nothing,"

"Here," Jane pressed her compact on my palm. "Look at your eyes."

I opened it reluctantly and got a glance of my face. I gasped disgusted and snapped the compact shut. My eyes looked haunted, just like Edward had looked when Randall said that confusing remark.

"I look horrible." I moaned, leaning on Jane for support.

We continued walking for some more time before the trees around us thickened and everything was a bright green. All we could hear was the occasional chirps of birds and the rustle of the leaves when we stepped on them.

The Cullens walked behind everyone else, huddled closer as they murmured secretly. I averted my eyes in order to distract myself and my gaze lingered on Heidi's cute blue leather jacket.

It reminded me of the strange spell book we had found at the Eternal cemetery. It was safe in my room, hidden deep below my stacks of romance and horror novels. I never touched it again, since I was excessively scared.

We stopped for a few minutes before we resumed walking again. A few more hours passed. The sun began to sink down the sky and Mr Hale stopped in front of a wide clearing.

"We are going to set up our tents here tonight," he said with a boyish smile. "Tomorrow morning, I will take you for the historical sightseeing."

All thirty of us started to talk as we set out bags down but Mr Hale wasn't finished yet.

"Now, now, I know that you will do all sorts of mischief and rule breaking when you are with your friends, so I had prepared a list which contains the names of the two people I had partnered together. Here we go..."

Groans and protests filled the forest. What fun was it when we were made to share the tent with someone else?

"Angela Webber and Lauren..."

"Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Cullen..."

"Sasha Denali and Zafrina Turner..."

"Heidi Carter and Randall Cullen.."

The look on Heidi's face was unbelievable. She grabbed her bag and almost danced to where Randall stood. I watched, defeated as all of my friends got paired up.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan..."

All I heard was the name _Edward Cullen_. It pounded in my ears like a Church bell ringing. Alec offered me my bag and waved half heartedly as I trudged my way to Edward with a stunned mind.

"I cannot believe this," I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"Yeah, it would have been better if we were paired with our friends or...siblings." Edward agreed.

"Finally, you know what I'm thinking!" I cried then paused. "Hey - then what am I? Not a friend?"

"Friend..." Edward sounded dubious.

"Whatever." I stomped my leg and turned away.

"Your lover boy seems very sad." He changed the topic, pointing at Alec, who looked dejected. An unfamiliar girl stood next to him.

"Your lover girl also looks sad." I shot back, pointing my finger sharply at Rosalie.

We silently set our tent, I noted that Edward was at complete ease like he had done it a plenty of times before. I wanted to ask him but kept my mouth shut.

We ate the food, which our parents had packed for us after some time and went back to our tents to sleep. The long walk had made me very tired and I entered the tent with a weary sigh. Edward was already asleep in his dark blue sleeping bag at the corner of the tent.

I glanced at my sleeping bag, which was rolled on the other side of the tent. It was a perfect pink with mauve lining. Sasha, Heidi and Jane also had identical ones like mine. We bought it as soon as Jasper, I mean, Mr Hale announced the camping.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, said a silent prayer and collapsed in my sleeping bag.

* * *

I had a horrible dream that night.

_Edward and Rosalie were strolling in a park, their arms hooked together. Both of them were dressed in last century's attire. Suddenly they stopped and gazed at a small lake before them._

_"It's beautiful." Rosalie commented, her voice softer than I had ever heard._

_"It pales in comparison with you," Edward replied, charmingly._

_They stared at each for a long time and then both of them leaned in for a kiss._

"Bella...Bella..."

I gasped and my eyes flew open. Edward's face appeared before my vision. His green eyes were sparkling as he called my name again.

"Everybody is assembling outside." He explained.

I was still in my sleeping bag and he was leaning towards me, balancing on one leg. I blinked sleepily and tried to sit up. Edward hesitated before he pushed the hair out of my face softly. I blushed and resisted a grin.

"Um," he turned pink too. "You can dress here, I'll leave."

He got up - he had already changed - and left the tent with one last look at me. I brushed my teeth, slapped cold water on my face, dressed and went out of the tent. All were there and so was Mr Hale.

"I hope you're ready for trekking." He commented, pulling at his khaki sleeves.

He looked satisfied at our nods and ordered us to follow him.

"Look at her, she dresses and appears like a supermodel even when she's mountain trekking." I heard a girl whisper to her friend jealously.

Sasha giggled and stared up and down at me. "You _do _look extremely good. You fit in the Discovery Channel - maybe a reporter."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged modestly. I wore a dark red turtleneck underneath my black leather jacket and matching black washed out jeans. My favorite knee-high boots adorned my legs. I had my hair in a single braid.

Not a single hair was out of place.

Atleast I hoped so. I refused to admit to myself that I had dressed better to get more of Edward's attention. I mean, I already had his attention, but in the wrong way. We always ended up having a fight.

I kept stealing glances at Edward and my heart jumped in my throat whenever I caught him doing the same.

We reached an area where the trees were so thick that we found it difficult in even walking. I didn't know how I even made it through. Then the trees lessened in number and we found a large lake in front of us.

The lake sparkled like swaroosky crystals under the winter sun. Beautiful flowers and plants grew wildly around it. We had found the sanctuary of the fairies, I thought amused.

Mr Hale left us to wander around to see if we could find anything. I needed a desperate moment to myself, so I turned and followed the path where no one was there. It was the other side of the lake, with huge rocks scattered all over.

I came across a rock that was very tall and had a small space under it, just enough for a person or two to fit in.

"You found it," said a surprised voice.

I blushed when Edward walked slowly towards me, his hands buried deep inside his pockets.

"Found what?" I asked, running my hand over the rough surface of the rock.

"Nothing." He shook his head, but continued to regard me curiously.

I averted my gaze and walked around the rock instead, with Edward hovering behind me. Suddenly, my hand met with something deep and scratchy. They were words! There were words etched on the lower surface of the rock.

I knelt down and wiped away the green sticky moss.

"Bella," Edward called, kneeling down by my side. "What is it?"

When I had finished wiping it clearly, I read it in shock and awe. I looked at Edward who I thought would share the same excitement; instead he had his eyes lowered down. Like he was embarrassed about something. I turned back to the rock as a wide grin split across my face. Mr Hale would love this.

_Edward Masen ~Found this lake on 20th June, 1917~_

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope you like how the story line is going. I have also decided to bring in Jacob and Tanya, but they won't be holding any romantic interests.  
_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	9. Chapter 8: Moment of truth

**Chapter 8: Moment of truth**

* * *

**_~Truth isn't always beauty, but the hunger for it is. - Nadine Gordimer~_**

* * *

"Look at what we had found!" I cried, unable to tear my eyes away from the carved writing. "Come on, we should inform Mr Hale about this."

But Edward leaned back, still avoiding my eyes. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"Why not?" I pushed my braid back, bewildered. "We might get extra points on our exam for this,"

"It's just...don't you feel like you're invading this _Edward Masen's _privacy?"

I took a step back and examined him carefully. He was fiddling with his hoodie's zip, looking defensive and ashamed at the same time.

"Are you...I don't know, related to Edward Masen or something?" I asked, getting more and more confused and intrigued.

"Something like that." He finally met my curious gaze and smiled. "Why are you so eager about this anyway? Aside from getting marks..."

My cheeks felt hot. "Who said I'm eager? _I'm not._" I stressed the last two words.

"I don't believe you for a second." Edward teased and started walking forward.

"Fine, I am a little curious about this soldier. I mean, don't you think he was very brave? He went to the war at such a young age." I shrugged, waiting for his answer.

"Do you really mean what you said?" His green eyes shone like the glittering lake behind us.

"Of course, why would I lie? Unfortunately, I never got to meet him. I wasn't even born at his time." I kneeled down and plucked a pink flower.

"What if I tell you that you are talking to him right now?"

I looked up startled. Did I hear him correctly? Judging by his reaction, I did.

"You are Edward _Cullen, _not Edward _Masen_." I smirked to lighten the moment but his intense eyes were not helping.

He reached forward and stole the flower out of my hand. He stared at it for a second before he let out a sigh.

In a blink of an eye, he leaned close to me and tucked the flower behind my ear.

"You look very pretty," he commented casually.

The shining blue water and the beautiful colorful flowers formed the background for Edward. He _fit _in. Of course, he belonged in the fairy tale books. Probably as Prince Charming. I wanted to capture it in a picture. I felt stupid for leaving my camera behind in the tent.

However, the magical moment was broken when Cinderella came back to take Prince Charming.

Rosalie's blue eyes were icy when it passed over me, kneeling close to Edward.

"Edward," she said in a clipped tone. "We were wondering where you had disappeared to. I didn't know you spend time with unworthy people."

I stood up immediately. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She didn't spare me a mere glance. Her stony glare was fixed on Edward. "Let's go."

"Don't worry, I'm going anyway." I pulled the flower from my hair and threw it on the ground before I stalked away from them.

* * *

"Bonfire time!" Heidi scream-announced.

I looked up from the magazine Sasha was showing me.

Heidi grinned widely at us. "Let's go out."

I got up reluctantly and followed them out. Even though Mr Hale had strictly told that only the two people he had collaborated should stay in the tent, most of them did not obey. For example, me. After the stupid confrontation with Rosalie, I refused to see her and Edward anymore.

Instead of going back to my tent, I called Heidi and we both spent some time together in Sasha's tent. Her tent - roomie Zafrina didn't object.

Wood logs were arranged in a circle around the large fire burning in the middle. I paused suddenly. The order in which my classmates were sitting made me confused but then realization dawned on me. The boys were sitting on the other side while the girls sat opposite to them.

Alec caught my eye and waved. I waved back with a smile. Jane, Sasha, Heidi and I quickly found a place and sat down. The fire made the air warm, so I removed my cardigan after a thought.

"Shall we listen to old scary stories," Mr Hale began with a mysterious smile. "Or sing a merry song?"

"I'd prefer nothing." I muttered under my breath and flicked a leaf, which had fallen on my lap.

Unfortunately, Mr Hale heard me, as he was sitting just three persons away, next to Jane.

"I think Bella has something to say. What is it, anything interesting?" He asked, leaning his chin on his palm.

"Nope," I shook my hand, hiding behind Sasha.

"Come on, Bella. I heard from certain people that you sing very well. You are in the Church choir, if I am right?" He clearly did not want to let it go.

It was official then, the 'L' in my luck had been replaced with a 'F'.

I released a noisy breath and shrugged. I looked up and my eyes met hypnotic dark eyes. Edward's green eyes looked almost black in the night. He was leaning forward in the same position as Mr Hale, totally focused on me.

"Yes, Bella. I would like to hear you sing." I must have been dreaming because it was Edward who spoke.

"Pinch me, Sasha." I whispered through my teeth.

She gave me a sharp pinch after a confused look and I yelped. I was definitely awake.

Girls sitting nearby, turning toward me with envious looks on their faces. Of course, they wanted the same attention Edward was giving me. I was nearly floating in the sky.

"Fine," I finally agreed, staring back at him. "Which song do you wish to hear?"

"Anything," Edward said, grinning crookedly.

"I have my guitar." Alec volunteered, taking his honey colored guitar out.

Edward was not smiling anymore.

"Jane forced me to learn to play 'A thousand years'. Can you sing that?" Alec continued, oblivious to Edward. They both were sitting next to each other.

"Yes." I nodded.

He began the chord and I took a deep breath.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Almost all the girls joined me in the chorus and I found myself enjoying it. When the song ended, I was bombarded with loud applause.

"Nice one, Bella." Mr Hale smiled appreciatively.

We stayed for another hour, toasting marshmallows in the hot fire and singing a few more songs. I avoided looking at Edward the entire time.

I really enjoyed the time when Rosalie was asked to join us, since she was not singing. I had a hard time suppressing a cackle when she stuttered and turned pale. She clearly did not listen to any of the latest songs. What a pity.

When my watch read 10:05, I got up and walked for a small distance. I felt uneasy without my regular jogging during the night. Usually Alec joined me, but he was having fun with his friends, so I did not call him.

After my mind was calm and I was relieved of all thoughts, I went back to my tent which I shared with Edward.

He was nowhere to be found, so I assumed he was still with his siblings. I pulled the iPod out of my bag and put on my earphones. I closed my eyes, leaning against tent.

I did not hear anyone come in and my heart jumped to my throat when a hand shook my shoulder. I removed the earphone with a frightened heart.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." Edward apologized, taking a step back.

I took deep breaths; I nearly had tears in my eyes. "What is it?"

"I just..." He stared at my iPod with a mixture of wonder and confusion. "I wanted to know how you use that machine."

"It's not a machine, it's an iPod." I gave him a dubious look. "You act like you have never seen one."

He scratched the back of his neck adorably. "I haven't."

"Wow. It must be hard not knowing the latest technologies." I commented drily. He had to be kidding me. "Come on Edward, stop lying."

"I am not lying."

O-M-G. I didn't even know what to think!

Edward removed his sweater and sat on the other corner of the tent, facing away from me. He seemed ashamed.

I stood up unsteadily, walked a few steps and sat next to him.

"Here," I opened his soft pale hand and placed the iPod on his palm. He looked at me for directions. I held up an ear bud and he put it in his ear. I did the same with the other one and scrolled down my list.

A second passed and the melody of 'Thousand years' by Christina Perri echoed through the ear bud.

"This was the song I sang now, obviously."

We laughed awkwardly. I realized the song selection was wrong because the song was excessively romantic for the mood. Edward and I had just started bonding as friends.

"What is this?" He asked suddenly, pointing at the back of the iPod, which had a small hook.

"We can attach the iPod to our shirt using this. Let me..."

I leaned forward and tried to pin the iPod on his light grey t-shirt. My hand brushed against his solid chest and I blushed. I tried not to look into his eyes, which was a very hard task.

Suddenly, my palm touched something cold and hard. It was metal.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

He tried to move but too late, I had already seen what it was.

It was the World War 2 badge, the same badge that had the war symbol, the same badge that I had seen on Edward's shirt the first time I had met him near the Eternal cemetery.

Eternal cemetery...

I tried to think something logical for this. Maybe he was a war freak. Maybe he wanted to be a solider.

But all the weird things about him just flowed in my mind continuously.

_"I..." He focused his gaze back at me then suddenly took a step closer to me. "Are you sure it isn't 1918, Miss?"_

The day the Cullens came to my house for dinner.

_"Seventeen, you?" I needed answers too from this gorgeous yet creepy boy. I still couldn't help but compare him to the soldier Edward Masen. _

_He opened his mouth then closed it, looking adorably confused._

"_We all are seventeen." Rosalie finished, shooting him a look before she turned to glare at me. "We'd see each other a lot then, in school, unfortunately."_

Now I knew the reason why he hadn't replied me. He wasn't seventeen. He was eighteen, eligible enough to get into the war.

The night at the old church...

_"We were born," He repeated my words sarcastically. "You don't know when I was really born, Bella. You'd be running by now if you knew."_

History class...

_Edward shared a look with Randall. "The nurses didn't care much; they smoked in the tents where they kept the wounded soldiers. They just bandaged them and moved on to the next one. Their attitude was the opposite of zeal."_

_"Few were, not all of them. Trust me; I'm a very reliable source." Edward smiled dazzlingly and I took a sharp breath._

_"But how do you say so?"_

_"We were there, lady." Randall interrupted with an impatient look._

_"What?" I whispered, slowly moving my chair away from them._

_"Randall, be quiet." Edward snapped, shooting me a concerned glance. "You're scaring her."_

_"She already knows, mate. But she just doesn't want to believe it." Randall stared at me, his eyes full of mysteries._

The time when I removed my shirt and he claimed that everything was different and he could never get used to it. But it was Randall's last remark that fit everything into place.

_"You said the same thing before you accepted to fight in the -" Randall stopped abruptly, looking sober._

_They fell silent and a haunting expression appeared on Edward's face. _

Edward Cullen was Edward Masen. He was the same soldier whose grave I had seen in the Eternal cemetery.

"No, no, it cannot _be_." I pushed back, scrambling up.

"Bella, let me explain." Edward held out his hands with an unreadable face.

"Oh My God!" He was dead. He was supposed to be dead. Buried six feet under.

I turned and made for the exit but Edward was fast. And the tent was way too small for me to run away from him.

His cold hands formed a tight grip on my wrists as he pulled me back with him.

"No! Let me go!" I cried, scared out of my wit. When he let go, I pressed myself against the tent canvas, tears running down my cheeks.

Edward turned toward me with a stone hard face, his eyes blank ."Now, where is the spell book?"

* * *

**_Hola guys :D_**

**_I'm very happy with the positive reviews! It makes me want to keep on writing, but guys, do you really believe that the Apocalypse is upon us? I'm so scared. I have so many wishes to be fulfilled yet! What about you all?_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove _**


	10. Chapter 9: Stepping out of the shadows

**Chapter 9: Stepping out of the shadows**

* * *

_**~ Stripped to the waist**_

_**We fall into the river**_

_**Cover your eyes**_

_**So you don't know the secret**_

_**I've been trying to hide.**_

_**-Ellie Goulding, Anything could happen~**_

* * *

Edward turned toward me with a stone hard face, his eyes bleak."Now, where is the spell book?"

I froze, my mind completely shutting down for a moment. Oh God, I was going to faint. I closed my eyes but opened them quickly before Edward decided to do something.

"Where is the spell book?" He repeated his voice emotionless.

"Uh...itisnotwithme." I babbled and tried to move my paralyzed legs.

When he saw that I was trying to move towards the closed entrance of the tent, he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of my head. My heart drummed to the pace of my accelerated breath.

"I won't hurt you." Edward said, in what was supposed to be an assuring tone, but to me it sounded like he was asking my last wish.

"I don't believe you." I hissed, leaning away from him. But I was cornered with him pressed against me.

He flinched. "I just need to know whether you have the spell book or not."

"I don't have it!" I shrieked. "It's in my house. Please let me go."

"Shhh." He pressed his index finger on my lips. "I will let you go if you don't try to run."

I nodded, silently pleading with my eyes. He sighed, his gaze lingering on my lips and he took a step back.

I pushed forward blindly and ran. I just ran. I didn't turn back when he called out my name. I just ran. I never looked back.

Outside the tent, everything was dark and quiet. The tents flapped with the blowing cold wind. I bit my lip at the sudden coldness and ran for Sasha's tent. She would wake up and let me inside.

I would hide inside till morning and then, I'd tell Mr Hale, or maybe my dad. But will they believe me?

_Hey dad, I want heavy protection from a dead guy. My friends accidently woke him from his 100 year slumber and now he is hunting me._

Right, my dad would send me to an asylum.

Sasha's tent was at the end, where the clearing thickened and the forest continued. I almost made it to her tent when I saw a tall dark figure emerging from the opposite side.

Shit I was dead.

I was desperate to escape so the forest looked almost welcoming as I ran into it. I kept tripping on roots and broken branches, but nothing stopped me from running. Edward was behind me, his pace extremely fast.

Damn it. He was a soldier.

I stopped suddenly, realizing we had reached the lake, the one, which we had visited this morning. I swallowed as Edward reached me. There was no other way.

The land sloped and went down to the lake. I had to try so I turned to my right and ran up the slippery surface. It was dangerous for girls like me, who could break their neck just by tripping on a flat surface.

I reached the top and was ready to do my victory dance when a hand caught my elbow and spun me around.

"I thought I told you not to run." Edward murmured, his grip tightening.

I screamed, scrambling back but it was no use. It was a full moon and my breath caught when the moon's silvery light fell on his face, highlighting his Greek features. I tried to turn away but he was hypnotizing.

My foot slipped and I fell. I yelped and held onto Edward's T-shirt.

We both tumbled down the sloping land.

His arms formed a protective covering around me and I found myself burying my head in his chest.

Sharp rocks jabbed my sides. I knew Edward was hurting even more than I was. He had formed a cocoon around me and he was getting hurt for me. The action would have been real sweet if I wasn't just so frightened.

We rolled down the land and straight into the icy lake.

Every part of me felt like it was pricked with cold ice needles.

I tried to breathe but I ended up swallowing a mouthful of ice-cold water.

Somewhere in the commotion, we both had split up. With a loud splash, I broke out of the water, gasping for air. My body stung from the unwanted coldness. I was able to stand up since the water was shallow.

Edward was just resurfacing and my mind told me to run, but my body was frozen from cold and pain.

He stood and held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You seriously expect me to believe you?" I asked my voice shrilly. "Edward, you are dead. You died in the World War. I don't know how the hell you are alive!"

"Don't talk like that. I have the right to live just like you do. And, are you sure I am Edward _Masen_?" He asked with a grimace.

I shivered the wind cutting into my now-soaked top. "Yes,"

"I can explain, Bella, if you let me."

I was finally able to move and a sudden sharp pain shot down my ankle.

"Awww, shit." My left ankle was sprained, turning a deadly blue.

Edward's eyes followed my gaze but he was not able to see my submerged broken ankle, since we were still standing in the water.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slightest concern appearing on his face.

"My ankle! Everything!"

"I know this is a lot to take in but I think we should return to our tent before you freeze to death." Edward said sincerely.

I liked the way how 'our tent' sounded. I could think about other things too like 'our car', 'our house', 'and our baby'. I had gone mad, I realized. My brain didn't know how to process the fact that a last century soldier was talking to me and had shut down instead.

I limped, trying to keep a distance from him. He still scared me. I was not sure if he was even human.

"Bella," he frowned at me. "You can't walk like that. You will get hurt in the same ankle repeatedly. Come on, I'll carry you."

"You have to be kidding me. I just declared that I don't believe you, I don't trust you. You think that I would accept your _gracious_ offer and allow you to carry me?" I threw him a glare.

"Don't behave like a child." Edward said in a low tone, as if I had somehow wounded him.

"I'll crawl my way back if I have to." I swore but my will broke when I saw his agony filled face.

He walked forward hesitantly, as I didn't protest, and his arms snaked around my waist. He gently lifted me and held me in his strong arms, touching only by clothes, keeping as much distance between our bodies as possible.

I stared at his face. Water droplets collected in his long eyelashes and his wet reddish-brown hair was matted flat to his forehead. His lips pale from the cold was turning an attractive pink.

His emerald green eyes met mine and I immediately looked down. I could feel myself calm down a little, now that I was sure he wouldn't hurt me. I could see it in his face. I closed my eyes at the rocking movement of his body as he walked, carefully avoiding branches and roots.

"Are you repulsed?" Edward asked suddenly, his voice curious.

"Repulsed by what?" I kept my eyes closed. It was better to answer that way.

"Me, obviously." His voice turned sarcastic. "You are being carried by a dead man. A zombie, to use your previous words."

"So you did hear me that day." I mused, ignoring his question.

"I hear your every word." He murmured quietly, his rate of movement increasing.

It was a silent for a while, as I tried to process his words. When I finally did, my heart jumped.

"Here we are," Edward said and I opened my eyes, shocked to see that we had already reached our tent.

I didn't make a move to get down from his arms, so he continued to go inside. He laid me gently in my sleeping bag and shifted to leave. Before I could stop myself, my hand shot up and gripped his upper arm.

"I am not repulsed." I said, staring back at his eyes.

"I don't believe you." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm telling the truth." I hadn't removed my hand from his arm but he wasn't complaining either.

He smiled wryly. "Prove it."

I hesitated, thinking of all the things I could do to prove that I wasn't repulsed. One thought importantly dominated the others but I was afraid of what his reaction might be.

My eyes accordingly slid to his lips, which was curved slightly in a smile, pink and pouty. It was the most attractive part his face next to his eyes.

I hesitated then let out a sigh. "I don't know how."

"Oh," his eyes dropped, as if he was expecting something else.

"But seriously, I'm not repulsed." I swallowed hoarsely. "I guess it's just who...you are."

Edward nodded and gave me a small smile.

"We should get out of these clothes." He said, patting his wet chest-hugging t-shirt.

"Yes." I agreed, shivering.

"I'll wait outside, you should change first." He said.

Edward cast me one more glance and then left the tent.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I think their kiss was a little too soon. So I changed the ending. Now that we are past Dec 21st and nothing happened, rumors are flying everywhere that there will be a total blackout from Dec 23 to 25. Won't they shut up!_**

**_Anyone watches X factor? I'm sad Fifth Harmony didn't come first._**

**_-BEJL_**

_**-BEJL**_


	11. Chapter 10: Stalker in grey coat

**Chapter 10: Stalker in grey coat**

* * *

_**Eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves~**_

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, another adventurous day awaits us!"

I twisted in my sleeping bag and tried to block Sasha's voice. I didn't succeed though; she forced me to sit up and gave me a stare which included a full examination of my body.

"Were you chased by a bear last night?" Sasha asked, tilting her blonde head. "Did it maul you? 'cause that's how your eyes and hair looks like."

I snorted. "Nope, I didn't get enough sleep."

"Of course. I'm pretty sure that's why Edward ran out of the tent before you could wake up." She laughed, her sapphire blue eyes twinkling.

"Edward?" I looked around, startled to see his sleeping bag empty.

"He left when I came in." She explained, opening my Louis Vuitton duffle bag. She threw some clothes at me. "Get ready. Mr Hale is waiting."

She left the tent and I started dressing. Why did Edward leave before I could wake up? Yesterday felt like it didn't really happen and I just imagined it. A huge part of me was scared as I now knew Edward's true identity.

I pulled on the cute green cami, crisp dark jeans, a Ralph Lauren blazer, and my favorite long grey coat Sasha had picked for me. It was freezing outside so I hastened a scarf around my neck for extra safety. Sasha and Jane were waiting outside when I stepped out.

"Hey," Jane greeted me, and hooked her elbow with mine.

"Heidi is still getting ready." Sasha said leading us to the tent Heidi and Randall shared.

"Or..." Jane waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

We laughed and decided to wait for some more time.

"Hola guys!" Heidi came out after a minute, her red hair blazing like fire.

"What took you so long?" I asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Randall," Her voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "He kept flirting with me and I kissed him."

"And?" I prompted her, shocked. Jane and Sasha exchanged a surprised glance with me.

"He kissed me back." Heidi said happily, adjusting her red leather jacket.

"Baaarf!" We giggled and joined the crowd that was gathering in the middle of the clearing.

"Miss Swan?" A hand touched my shoulder.

I glanced back at Mr Hale with wide questioning eyes. His blond hair was messy and he had a scarf tied around his neck like mine.

"Can we talk?" He asked, throwing a look at my friends. Sasha paled and turned away.

"Of course," I replied and followed him.

We stopped before a big log and Mr Hale sat down on it.

"So...Edward had a talk with me this morning." He began, scratching his head.

"Oh," I said lamely, confused.

He sighed and got up. "He wanted to switch partners, Bella. Is everything okay between you two?"

"He what?" I found myself screech, with wide eyes.

Why would he do such a thing? Was he afraid I would tell his secret to everyone? It seemed rather silly and there was 0% that anyone would even listen to my insane story about Edward Cullen being the same soldier whose grave was in the Eternal Cemetery.

"Edward didn't give me an appropriate reason so I didn't allow him to change his partner. But I want to know, what is going on between you both?" Mr Hale leaned forward curiously. I could almost smell his chocolate-scented mouth.

"Nothing, Mr Hale." I stuttered. His electric blue eyes were heavily intense.

He waved his hand. "Please, call me Jasper. We're not in school campus."

I shrugged one shoulder and nodded. My mind was racing with questions about Edward's mysterious wish to switch partners. Last time I spoke with him, that is last night, he seemed comfortable after I admitted that I wasn't repulsed.

I did not understand.

Jasper sensed my confusion and hurt. "Maybe you should talk to him and settle matters."

I gave him another nod and walked to my friends with a bewildered heart and mind.

"What did he want?" Sasha asked worry etched on her face.

I decided to go with the truth even though it hurt and was embarrassing, but as usual, they didn't judge me, instead they shared my confusion.

"Jerk." Heidi spat, her green eyes furious.

The others agreed but I hesitated. There had to be a reason. Right?

Jasper called everyone to attention with his loud crisp voice.

"According to my trustful source, there is another large clearing -like the one we're in- on the other side of the lake. It is a historical place, so if we could find it, it would be awesome." He continued. "All pack your bags and fold the tents. We're leaving in an hour."

Excited whispers filled the area. It was extremely cold and we didn't know how we were going to reach our homes without freezing. I searched the small crowd for Edward but I spotted only Rosalie and Emmett.

I went inside my empty tent and pulled out my bag first. I joined my friends and placed my bag with theirs. I considered calling Alec for help to fold the tent as Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I was just about to ask Alec when my eyes zeroed on the place where our tent was. But it was empty. There was no sign of a tent there. I turned around panicked and looked around.

Then I realized that Edward had already done the job. He must have done it when I was inside Sasha's tent, helping her pack her bag. Anger erupted in my heart. He was a coward, not waiting for me when he removed the tent.

"There he is." Jane whispered to me, holding her sweater tight against her chest.

I followed her gaze and saw Edward join his siblings. He wore a long grey coat and his face was paler than usual. I stopped. Wait a minute. There was something...It took a few seconds to understand what it was.

We both wore identical grey coats.

Jane noticed it too. "Is that supposed to be romantic?"

"Hardly," I scoffed with a roll of my eyes. "I did not copy him. He was gone before I even woke up."

"Then..." She puffed her short blond hair on her shoulder. "He must have copied you."

Heidi and Sasha joined us. "Who copied who?"

Jane filled them in.

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "When I came in to wake Bella, Edward was _definitely _not wearing that coat."

"Uh-oh. Bella, you got yourself a stalker." Heidi cackled.

"That's not funny." I snapped uncomfortably.

However, the thought of Edward following me was thrilling. Something was wrong with me. I needed to see a psychiatrist ASAP.

We carried our bags and followed Jasper. We trekked past the lake where Edward and I took a full-unwanted freezing dip last night. For a second, mine and Edward's gaze met. We broke away before I could decide whether to smile or not.

The clearing Jasper mentioned was exactly like he had said; large with few bushes scattered here and there.

Jasper cleared his throat. "It is believed that some militants participating in the World War camped here. This was their secret place. Go around, have a look. Find something valuable, extra points on your approaching History exam."

We split up but Sasha insisted on coming with me 'incase Edward kidnaps me', her words not mine.

"I'm glad girls didn't take part in the World Wars." Sasha grunted. She was having the time of the month and was cranky. "Girls in their periods armed with weapons are unstoppable."

I laughed loudly, hitting her in the ribs. "Maybe girls did take part but it remained a secret."

We were chatting about a variety of unimportant things when a girl's familiar cold voice stopped us in our tracks.

"Shhh." Sasha pointed to the large bush.

We hid behind it and peeked through the gaps where there were no leaves. Before us, an attractive boy and a girl were seated on a log.

_Edward and Rosalie_

"You should think about how this affects us, Edward." Rosalie was saying, her voice tight and angry. "You're not the only one."

Sasha and I exchanged a glance.

"I know, Rose." Edward sighed, his shoulders hunched.

'Rose' Sasha mouthed with a mocking smile. A sharp stab of pain and jealousy ran down my spine.

"Listen Edward," Rosalie's voice softened. "No one is criticizing you but think before you leap."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Bella is nothing but trouble…."

Sasha looked like she was going to jump up and strangle her. I silently shook my head at her.

"Don't talk about her like that." Edward unexpectedly snapped. "She's the most understanding person I had ever met."

Sasha's face grew confused, possibly wondering how in the world I had been understanding when it came to Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, something poked my hand. I looked down and was shocked to find a locket stuck in the bush. I pulled it out and stuffed it in my coat's pocket.

"Let's go." I murmured to her. We stood up carefully and ran all the way back.

* * *

"So did you find something?" Alec asked.

I looked at him with a blank face. "No, you?"

"Nope." He shook his head and a tendril of his dark brown hair fell against his forehead.

I secretly patted my coat pocket, which had the locket. I still didn't get a change to examine it. In the same clearing, everyone had set up tents to spend the night there. Jasper promised that we would leave the next day.

"Hey, Bella, I know it's the wrong time, but I want to try something if that's alright." Alec said suddenly, wetting his plump lips.

His rambling confused me so I nodded.

He leaned forward -too close- and pressed a kiss on my frozen lips.

Alec pulled back and grinned playfully. "I'll give you some time to process that."

He got up and left me alone. I didn't know how long I sat there.

* * *

When I finally regained from the shock, I pulled myself up and went to the tent Edward had set up without my help. I didn't have the courage to face him after all the events that happened.

To my surprise, Edward was inside the tent. Two candles were burning and he was reading a book under its light.

"Oh, hi." He greeted me with a small smile.

"Hey," I, in turn, frowned at him and walked to my sleeping bag.

He placed his book down and faced me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said quickly and shifted uncomfortably. I could still smell Alec's mouth.

"Clearly," Edward remarked drily. "Tell me."

I wanted to tell him so many things. Things that included my feelings for him that were intensifying day by day, how I eavesdropped on him and Rosalie, that I discovered someone's locket, that Alec kissed me.

I settled for the latter. "Alec...kissed me."

It was quiet in the tent except for the flickering sound of the candles. I could hear some girls giggling nearby the tent.

I chewed on my nail. Edward's face was blank. My heart dropped; there was no trace of jealousy or anger on his face.

"What did you do?" he finally asked, his voice curious.

I sighed. "I didn't do anything. He gave me some time to think about it."

"And?" he prompted, leaning on his hand.

"I don't know what to do. This new Alec is making me...uncomfortable." I opted for the truth with a shudder.

Edward's face darkened. "You should tell him that."

"He's been my friend for years. This will ruin everything." I cried.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over our tent.

"It's Emmett." Edward said, looking slightly relieved. "You'll be fine on your own?"

"Yeah," I nodded, disappointed.

Edward hesitated but nodded and went outside the tent.

Their shadows disappeared and I sank into my misery pit.

* * *

I eventually got up and joined the crowd for the last bonfire party.

"Alec is not talking to me," Jane said worriedly. "Something happened and he is not showing his face too."

"He probably kissed a frog thinking it was a princess in disguise." Heidi giggled and the others joined her.

My cheeks flamed at the truth of her words. I was the frog she was referring to without knowledge.

"I'll talk to him." I offered after a thought.

"Okay," Heidi and Sasha nudged each other.

I saw his tall outline near his tent. He was standing alone.

"Alec?" I called out, walking closer.

He did not look at me. "Please go away, Bella."

His voice sounded strangled when he said my name. My heart thudded violently in my chest.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, trying to get a view of his face.

"Your boyfriend happened." He shielded his face with his hand.

"Boyfriend?" I huffed with a toss of my hair. "You know I don't have one."

He finally removed his hand and I gasped. There was a small bruise on his jaw. It would turn blue in no time.

"Say that to Edward." Alec moaned, touching his bruise gingerly.

"What does Edward have to do with it?" I demanded and placed my hand on my hip. I felt the uncontrollable urge to defend him.

Alec's gaze was furious and he touched his wound when he uttered the next sentence.

"He gave me this."

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Merry Christmas! This is a Christmas treat for you all :D Review and tell me how you all liked your gift._**

**_-BEJL_**


	12. Chapter 11: Undead slumber party

**Chapter 11: Undead slumber party**

* * *

_**~The truth needs so little rehearsal. - Barbara Kingsolver~**_

* * *

The frosty wind continued to flow without a break and it whipped my hair harshly against my cheek. I tried to pull it back but it kept slapping all over my face.

"Let me..." Sasha stood behind me and attempted to pin my hair.

"God, I'm going to freeze to death!" Heidi shivered, pulling her _Dior_ bright red coat tight around her body.

"We can always sue." Jane offered, taking her iPhone out of her raspberry color tote.

"Sue Mr Hale?" I scoffed. "He'll somehow find a way to get out of it."

Jane sighed dramatically and dropped her iPhone back into her tote.

"There!" Jasper -Mr Hale- called out suddenly.

We followed him like we were expected to but the trip back from the forest was extremely boring and chilly. I stood on my tiptoes and looked around. We had reached the edge of the forest where the school bus was waiting for us.

All the girls surrounding me let out relieved sighs. I was dead on my feet and wanted someone to carry me. Maybe Alec would. Then I remembered that we hadn't talked the entire morning and he was huddled with his friends in the front.

He was avoiding me.

I didn't blame him. He was doing the right thing. I assumed that he did not want to get another bruise from Edward. I didn't know what Edward's problem was, getting into a fight with Alec as soon as I had told him about the kiss.

Was he angry or was he simply protecting me?

Everything was complicated and confusing when it came to Edward.

"Hey," Heidi nudged me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I pretended to be distracted by a piece of lint on the sleeve of my soft red cashmere sweater.

"I know you Bella," She sighed, playing with her thick curly red hair. "Maybe I hadn't been there always for you….but you can tell me anything, you know."

"I know." I gave her a smile then heaved a sigh.

"Then tell me." She commanded, as she wetted her bow shaped lips.

I took a deep breath and blurted. "It's Edward…and Alec."

Sasha joined us, looking confused at the thick atmosphere. "What's going on here? Do I sense a catfight?"

Heidi rolled her green eyes at her. "Bella's having boy trouble."

"Boy trouble? Oh, do tell!" Jane clapped her hands. I wondered if she had been eavesdropping from the beginning.

"Nothing," I looked around suspiciously. "Tell you what, how about sleepover in my house tonight? Today is not a school night since tomorrow is Sunday. "

"Cool." They nodded, and high-fived me.

At the same time, Jasper commanded, "get on the bus."

Everyone had to share the same bus. As I settled into my window seat next to a sleepy Sasha, I got a peek of Edward and Randall at the back of the bus. Rosalie and Emmett were by their side.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Weren't Edward and Rosalie kind of...together? Then why were they not sitting together? Maybe they had a fight.

I shrugged and turned away. I was not going to let my good mood be wasted.

* * *

"It's a girls-only slumber party, no?" Mom asked, as she shrugged into her fleece jacket.

"Yep," I chirped.

"Okay, dad and I will be back by tomorrow morning. We're just going to Port Angeles, if we hear any complaint from the neighbors, we'll come straight here." She warned.

I walked her out to the front door where dad was taking his car out of the garage.

"Mom, there's only four of us." I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it," she eyed me suspiciously.

"Seriously," I rolled my eyes again.

Mom shook her head and got inside the car. I waved and watched them disappear down the street.

I was free.

Just then, another car appeared on my driveway. Sasha and Heidi ran and threw themselves on me for a hug.

I laughed breathlessly. "They're gone. We have the house to ourselves."

Another figure emerged. Jane's short hair was pulled into a side ponytail and she had her pink sleeping bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Can we go inside?" Jane whined. "I'm sooo cold."

We went inside my house and I locked the door behind me. I opened my bedroom door and ushered them in. They threw their shiny designer bags on the bed and their sleeping bags on the floor.

"This is going to be awesome," Heidi gushed as she unbuttoned her cardigan. "It has been a long time since we had a sleepover."

"All change!"

We quickly removed our formal clothes and started getting into our sleepover outfits. Sasha admired herself in her white satin pajamas in my floor-length wooden mirror.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

I froze in confusion. "Who's that?"

"No clue." Heidi and Jane avoided my eyes.

I scowled at them, waiting for information. Finally, they both sighed.

"I kinda...invited Randall." Heidi bit her lips, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"And I think Alec will also come." Jane looked down, ashamed. "Our parents are fighting again and I did not want to leave him alone in my house. So I told him to drop by if he wanted."

"Oh God, I promised mom that this is a girls'-only sleepover." I glanced at Sasha. "Did you invite someone too?"

"No," she was standing near the window. "But I think you might want to take a look at this."

We joined her and I gasped. Alec was leaning against Sasha's car and Randall along with his siblings stood on the other side, near the door.

"You said you invited Randall," I said slowly. "Then what is his whole family doing here?"

"I don't know!" she cried, panicked. My head started to spin.

"I'll let them in," Sasha volunteered after the second ring of the bell. "They are here and it would be rude if we sent them away."

I didn't reply. Instead, I walked to my bed and slumped against the headboard. So far, nothing was happening as I planned.

"So so sorry, Bella." Heidi apologized, taking my hand in hers.

I shook my head and faced the other side. After a thought, I opened my bathroom door and locked the door behind me. Hundreds of possibilities ran through my mind.

"You are not going to lock yourself in there...are you?" Sasha's worried reached my ears.

I let out a nervous breath when I realized everyone was already in my room. How awkward would it be, to have both Alec and Edward in the same room with me?

I opened the door slightly and shot her a glare. "Have you planned that too?"

There was lot of feet shuffling in the room and then silence.

I sighed again and finally let myself out of the bathroom and into my crowded bedroom. Jane straightened her pink camisole and shorts.

"God!" Rosalie exclaimed as soon as she saw me. "Wear something over that!"

I held my nose up in air. I wore a knee - length black slip that had small slits on both sides and tiny crisscrossed laces held them together. I glanced at Edward and was surprised and pleased to see him staring at the diamond - shaped pattern the laces made across my chest.

"_Gawd_, wear something over that!" I mimicked her, mockingly. "What are you, in the medieval period?"

She huffed and tossed her straight golden hair back. "I wish."

"You were the one who crashed the slumber party. _Not me."_ I folded my arms across my chest in defiance.

That was when I remembered something. If Edward was from 1918; then Randall, Rosalie and Emmett must also belonged to the same century. I immediately felt sorry for mocking her.

"Listen," Heidi said authoritatively. "This was supposed to be girls-only slumber party but since you're already here, we'll divide. The boys can have one half of the room and the girls will have the other half including Bella's bed."

"I'm not sure about that." Alec scratched his head, peeking at Edward at the corner of his eye.

I sighed and pushed him to the other side near the window. "Go!"

Randall, Alec, Edward and Emmett removed their coats and sat down on the floor. Randall immediately dived in for Alec's brand new iPhone. All four got engrossed in it.

Heidi sighed and cracked her knuckles. "Problem solved."

We moved to the bed and sat down. Rosalie fidgeted with her silk black scarf.

"Is that _Hermes_?" I asked reluctantly, moving closer. I wanted to play nice with her.

Rosalie glanced at it self-consciously. "Yes."

"I have the same one!" I stuttered surprised. "Come on, I'll show you."

I pulled her to my medium size walk-in closet. Her sapphire blue eyes widened at my closet, which was stuffed with colorful stacks of sweaters, glittery tops, button down shirts and silk tank tops.

I tugged on the red boa that hung from the room's ceiling and bright white light lit inside the closet. I prowled through it and found the same exact scarf Rosalie was wearing.

"See," I smiled and showed Rosalie the scarf.

"Nice," She smiled back appreciatively. It was the first time she had actually smiled at me -or at anyone for that matter- and it was dazzling.

"We have the same ones," Sasha grinned and threw her arm around my shoulder. "Bella always makes us buy scarves when we go for shopping."

"Scarf fetish." Someone muttered softly.

I blushed when I realized that it was Edward who had spoken. He was staring at me from where he was seated, his green eyes dancing in amusement.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "My mom Esme usually takes me for shopping. So far, I had gone only to the Seattle mall."

"How are malls in Chicago?" Jane asked, wounding my _Marc Jacobs _purple scarf around her neck.

Rosalie paled slightly. How would she know how the malls in Chicago were? She was from 1918, for God's sake.

"I'm sure she doesn't shop all the time. You spent most of your time shifting from foster homes, didn't you?" I intervened.

Rosalie nodded and sent me a grateful look

"Ta-rue!" Heidi was busy rummaging in my drawer.

"What are you searching for?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"This!" she shook my pink iPod excitedly. She connected it with my computer speaker and put it on shuffle. Ellie Goulding's 'Anything could happen' burst through the speakers.

"Dance, ladies and gentlemen!" She whirled around, dancing on her own.

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our names are written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

We burst into giggles as we joined Heidi's giddy dance to the rythem of the song.

"I think she said we can also join them." Randall grinned and nudged Edward.

Randall slipped before Jane and started dancing with Heidi.

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

"How exactly do you dance to this song?" Edward stepped in reluctantly.

I felt stupid and sorry for him when I remembered that he had skipped the entire era.

"Like this." I stretched my hands over my head and swayed from side to side to the beat.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He moved forward and placed his cool hands on my hip. We both started swaying together.

Heidi had her arms in the air and was doing a slinky, sexy dance I could never pull off. She winked at me and leaned closer to Randall. I was beyond shocked when I saw Rosalie and Emmett trying to dance together.

I twirled Sasha around and she giggled. When she skipped to dance with Alec, Edward's hands starting to move over my body. He pulled me closer, lifting my hands up and placing them at the back of his head.

I sighed contently when my hands gripped his soft hair. This was moving too fastly, but I felt very safe and secure in his arms. I still could not digest the fact that he was an undead. It was unbelievable that the spell had actually worked and we had woken him and so many others.

God. My stomach churned violently. How many other people were roaming Forks, freshly awaken from their centuries-long sleep?

"You have to tell me something." I said to Edward over the loud pounding music.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his breath cool on my bare neck.

"What are Emmett and Randall...to you?" I opted for the safer one.

He sighed, his delicious breath washing over my face. "We all fought in the same line in the war."

"And..." My breath quickened. "Rosalie?"

He stopped dancing and faced me with a serious look. "Rosalie and I were engaged."

Holy shit. As Heidi would say it, _Merda_.

* * *

**_Any thoughts?_**

**_-BEJL_**


	13. Chapter 12: Strange but true

**Chapter 12: Strange but true**

* * *

_**~One can go to war alone, but you can't build peace alone - Jacques Chirac~**_

* * *

I blinked, trying to think straight but I found it to be a very difficult task. Hundreds of questions ran through my mind, urging me to ask them to Edward and get them answered but I was paralyzed with shock and most importantly, _jealousy._

The jealous feeling was burning hot as it coursed through my veins. I felt like my whole body was set on fire.

I prized my hand from his hair, which I had been holding when we were dancing, and took a huge step away from him. As soon as I was a safe distance away from him, I found out that I could finally breathe.

Edward opened his mouth and closed it, as if he regretted what he said.

_Rosalie and I were engaged._

My mind kept focusing on the word 'were'. It was obvious that they had been engaged in the past. What happened? Did Edward die in the war before he could marry her? Were they childhood sweethearts? Did Rosalie commit suicide after she found out that Edward was killed in the battle?

The song ended and Heidi let out a giggle, breaking the tension between Edward and me.

"That was awesome," she commented with a wide grin. "Another dance?"

"Please no. I think we had enough." I said, throwing one last look at a frozen Edward and staggered to my bed.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded dizzily. "Manicure, anyone?"

Randall, Alec, Edward and Emmett moved to their original place. Sasha rummaged through her _Jimmy Choos _green bag and pulled out her manicure kit.

We took turns in shaping and applying nail polish on each other's finger nails. When Rosalie sat next to me and watched Jane apply midnight blue nail polish on my nails, I couldn't help but feel bitter towards her.

She was a very lucky girl, I realized.

Even though I was shocked by Edward's true identity and was afraid of the huge differences between us, I was still in pain. My huge crush on him was painful and I wished just for a second that he felt the same way about me.

Edward tried to meet my eyes but somehow I managed to avoid his burning gaze.

My friends must have sensed that I was down in spirit.

"Okay, sleep time. I hope everyone already stashed your stomach before coming here." Sasha joked with a flip of her golden hair.

The boys borrowed my friends' sleeping bags and they slept on the floor. There was enough space on my bed for all five of us to squeeze in.

Rosalie giggled. "This is fun."

"It always is." Jane said with a wide smile.

I switched on the night lamp and turned on my side, which faced the boys.

"You should join us again, Rosalie." I said, finally meeting Edward's gaze. "It is more fun in numbers."

"Definitely." Rosalie agreed and I could hear the smile in her voice.

Edward mouthed something to me but I closed my eyes, shutting my view of his painful perfection.

I pretended to myself that it was my way of saying 'good night' to him.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight and my thirsty throat woke me up. I rolled around and sat up. Sasha, who was sleeping next to me, had her thin slender arm wrapped around my waist.

I nudged her and she shifted away. Rosalie was next to her with her silky golden hair covering her face completely. Heidi and Jane were on the bed next to her. I didn't how we managed to sleep squeezed like this.

I got down and almost stamped Alec. He was also sleeping along with the rest of the boys in their sleeping bags. Edward faced away from me so I wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

I padded out of the room quietly and down the stairs. The kitchen was still dark so I switched on the light and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I took a sip and let it cool my burning throat.

"_Bella_,"

No, no, no. Please let me be imagining that familiar voice.

"I'm thirsty too. Can I have some water?" he continued in a low voice.

I opened the fridge and was about to take another bottle when I felt his cool grasp on my wrist.

"I'm fine with this." Edward said. He took my bottle and drank from it.

His bobbing Adam's apple momentarily distracted me. I watched mesmerized as he swallowed the water and took another sip.

"I mouth-sipped it." I informed him with a smug, satisfied smile.

"You think I didn't know that?" Edward asked, tilting his head to the side and looked puzzled.

"Then why did you..." I trailed off in confusion.

"I drank from it intentionally," he said, cornering me against the cupboard. "You never let me finish what I started last night."

"What?" I avoided his gaze and stared at the kitchen counter instead.

"About Rosalie...and me." He shrugged his wide shoulders.

"I don't want to know." I pushed him away and left some space between us.

"I want you to know." He insisted, running his hands through his messy auburn hair.

The doorbell rang suddenly and both of us jumped.

"Hold that thought." I said to him. "Do you think it will be my parents?"

They were not supposed to come early. When they said that they would be back by morning, I thought they would come around 10.

"What am I going to do?" I cried in alert. "My parents will kill me if they come to know that boys crashed the party."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Relax. We'll check who it is."

His touch most certainly did not relax me but I felt a little relieved at Edward's confident voice.

He lingered back and watched as I peeked through the door hole but I could see no one. Then a familiar caramel colored hair came into view. With a gasp I opened the door and came face to face with Esme.

"Mrs Cullen?" I stuttered in surprise.

Edward walked forward and glanced at Esme. "Mom?"

"Yes, yes," Esme fanned her hair and smiled warmly at us. "I came by to pick you all up. I hope they didn't disturb you, Bella."

I shook my head in daze and smiled at her. I went up the stairs and into my room. Everyone was waking up, stirring in confusion at the sudden noise of the door bell.

I took turns in pointing my index finger at Randall, Emmett and Rosalie. "Your mom is here."

"Mom?" Rosalie asked, her blue eyes widened.

She quickly got off the bed and tried to finger-comb her tangled hair. Randall and Emmett rolled up from the sleeping bags and rubbed their eyes. Sasha shot me a look and fell back on the bed. Heidi and Jane didn't even bother waking up.

They followed me down the stairs and I led them to the front door where Edward and Esme were talking.

Esme grinned at them, her golden eyes swirling. "Had fun?"

"Yep," Randall threw me a sleepy smirk. Edward slapped Randall's head.

"Let's leave." Esme laughed. "It was nice seeing you again, Bella. Oh and tell your mom that she could take back her cell phone charger she lent me yesterday. Or do you want me to send it through Edward?"

"No, it's fine. Mom will pick it up on her way." I assured her. They shuffled out of the house and I waved at them.

Edward's look was of a tortured and pained one as he waved back.

I closed the door and was in the kitchen for another bottle of water when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and jumped back in surprise.

"Good morning, Bella," mom grinned at me. "Caught you by surprise, huh?"

I rolled my eyes while my heart roared in my chest.

Esme had come so quick and unexpected and had whisked away her kids. I wondered if she knew that my parents were nearing home and she had come to pick up the others because she didn't want her adopted kids and myself to get into trouble.

Maybe it was just my luck that she saved me from trouble. But the connection was too weird to shake off.

What the hell was going on in this town?

* * *

I looked up from where I was buried in my soft pillow. I had gone on an another round of sleeping as soon as my friends left since it was only Sunday.

"Bella!" My mom called again, sounding irritated.

I didn't know how long she had been standing there, screaming my name repeatedly.

"What?" I yelled, my voice muffled due to the pillow.

"Dress and come down here. I want you to do something for me."

I had a very good idea of what it might be.

I took a quick bath and opened my closet. After contemplating for few minutes, I threw on a wide strapped sleeveless raspberry - pink top and dark blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my favorite _Marc Jacobs _leopard print shoes and black trench coat on the way.

"What's your big favor?" I asked. I braided the front part of my hair and pulled it back with a pin.

"Mrs Cullen has my cell phone charger. I lent it when I found that she had broken hers and the store did not have any. She offered to bring it back but I assured her that it's not a problem. Can you bring it back?" Mom smiled at me, her expression eager.

"I already knew that." I said bluntly. She watched as I smeared shimmery pink Hard Candy lip-gloss on my lips.

"So...will you?"

"Do I have a choice?" I glanced at her through my compact mirror.

"There's always a choice." Mom winked at me. "Choice one: bring me the charger. Choice two: no shopping this month."

"God mom, you're so funny." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

I let myself out of the house and shivered when my skin met the chilly morning air. It was not exactly morning, almost noontime. I skipped past Heidi's house and stopped in front of the Cullens house.

Or the Masens house, you could call it.

I tried to picture Edward -almost a century ago- standing in the same place as mine, in front of his house, dressed in a full-sleeved button down shirt, suspenders and formal pants.

However, I was disturbed when a stunning blonde girl joined his side. Rosalie was dressed in the exact floor length white gown she had worn during my nightmare at the very beginning.

"Bella?"

My vision cleared and I saw Rosalie before me, but she was wearing blue tank top instead of the gown and tight fitting jeans. A crème colored cardigan was thrown over her shoulder.

"Sorry," I said softly. "I tend to get out of this world _a lot_."

"Clearly. Do you want to come in?" She giggled and nodded.

"My mom wanted me to pick the charger from your mom." I explained, shifting on their porch.

"Oh," her eyes grew confused. "I will call her. Come in, please."

Esme grinned when she came down the stairs. She handed me the charger and told me to thank mom on her behalf.

"Sure, Mrs Cullen." I nodded and folded the charger in my hand. "Well...I'll leave now."

"Wait, please." Suddenly Edward ran down the stairs, his face flushed.

I turned to look at Esme and Rosalie but they had disappeared.

"Can you come up for a minute? I would like to talk." Edward suggested, shaking his freshly showered wet hair.

A few drops of water from his hair splashed on my face. "Hey!"

"My apologies Miss," he grinned without a trace of apology. "Come up, come up, come up..."

I giggled in spite of myself and followed him up the spiral wooden staircase. I let out a surprised yelp when he grabbed my hand and opened the door to what I assumed was his room.

I loved his room instantly. It was classic and all the wooden furniture in his room displayed his great sense of taste. It even had small fireplace in the corner with half burnt wooden logs placed in it.

Edward pulled me to his King-size canopy bed and made me sit next to him. The bed felt soft under my touch and I could imagine him sleeping there while the fire burnt warmly, casting shadows across his peaceful face.

I glanced at him with questioning eyes.

"You know what I want to talk about." Edward teased at my blank face.

I sighed. "Unfortunately yes. Tell me quick."

Edward hesitantly took my hand in his. "Mr Hale was my father's close friend. Our families naturally met all the time during social events and Rosalie and I bonded as friends. When I reached seventeen, all I could think about was the World war, which was going on at that time. My parents highly disapproved and they made sure they showed their disdain in all the things they did for me."

He paused for a second then continued with a sigh. "They thought that if I married Rosalie, I would take my mind off the war. But I could not even bear the thought of marrying someone, especially Rosalie."

"She's that horrible?" I whispered in shock.

"Must I make you remember the way Rosalie behaved to you earlier?" Edward teased. "She's only sweet when she wants to get something. I suggest you to be careful with her. Anyway, I informed my parents that I had no wish to be joined with Rosalie in a matrimonial ceremony. Rosalie tried to convince me and I later found out that she had harbored feelings for me. But all the bickering and convincing ended with me rushing to the battle."

"So there was no relationship between you and Rosalie?" I bit my glossy lips, not wishing to be boorish and inquisitive.

This was a shocker. All those jealous and anger feelings of mine were such a waste!

"No. My initial wish to go to the war was because of the eternal glory the soldiers gained. But soon another reason came." He chuckled at himself.

"You ran away to the war to escape Rosalie?" I started laughing too when Edward shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm glad you listened." He stretched his hands above his head tiredly.

"I'm glad you told me." I smiled at him then frowned.

"What?"

"How did Rosalie die? I mean, she was placed in the same cemetery as you and her grave was just opposite yours….." I stopped.

His face clouded. "She won't tell but I assume she died of old age."

"No," I shook my head. "The cemetery was locked as soon as the soldiers were buried in 1918. They never opened it again. How do you think Rosalie's grave is there?"

"I don't know…..I don't want to know." He shuddered.

"I almost forgot!" I suddenly cried in surprise.

From the front pocket of my trench coat, I took out the locket I had found in the clearing that day.

"Is this yours?" I asked as I handed it to him.

"I..." His eyebrows furrowed as he examined the locket.

He expertly clicked a small button I hadn't been able to spot and it opened. There was a picture of a man, woman and a small baby.

"Oh God, Bella, this is mine. I lost it when I was sixteen...I was never able to find it. See... here are my initials engraved in it." Edward smiled at me with glistening, grateful eyes. "You are an angel, Bella."

I blushed and glanced down at the locket where the initials were engraved in a slanting font.

_E.A.M_

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I'm relieved that everyone now knows that there was nothing between Edward and Rosalie. Link of the outfit Bella wore to Edward's house is in my profile. Don't forget to check it out.**_

_**I read a review which spoke about the famous brand names being mentioned in this story and that Forks is not a wealthy town, well that is abso-bloody-lutely right. But there are branded shops in Seattle, so let's just say that Bella and her friends buy from there. As for the money, their parents are just rich. Don't worry, I'll find an explanation somehow :D**_

_**-BEJL**_


	14. Chapter 13: A doomed friendship

**Chapter 13: A doomed friendship**

* * *

_**~Never judge a book by it's cover~**_

* * *

"Was it a gift?" I inquired, taking the locked gingerly from Edward.

Edward nodded. "It was my Christmas gift when I was six."

"Do you miss your parents?" I bit my lip tentatively.

"I do...so much," he averted his gaze to the large window. "My memories of them are blurry now, like I had lived them in a completely different life."

"Why is that?" I couldn't stop the questions anymore.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with me rising from the grave." He teased but his eyes seemed tensed.

"I'm sorry. This must be really hard for you and I keep on asking you questions. I'll leave now." I apologized and stood up from his comfortable bed.

Edward sighed. "Give me some time, Bella, I'll tell you everything eventually. I promise."

"It's alright." I gave him an understanding smile. "I need to ask you one more thing. It's the last one."

He nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"The last day at the forest..." I began reluctantly. "The night I told you that Alec kissed me, I found out that you had given him...a bruise. Why did...is there a reason?"

"A gentleman should never force his company on a lady," Edward shifted uncomfortably. "I confronted him and he refused to apologize to you...I lost my temper. I'm sorry, Bella. I apologized to Alec yesterday at your house and he forgave me. I promise not to repeat it."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, disbelief evident on my face.

Edward's eyes twitched. "We are friends, remember? As a dutiful friend, I was merely protecting you."

I believed him. I had to give him the benefit of the doubt, though something about the way he turned away made me wonder.

I bounded down the stairs and Edward opened the door for me. We shared a smile for two seconds and he bid me goodbye.

* * *

Monday morning was thick and cold with the fog that hung around Forks.

I stretched and got up from my bed with a sigh. I opened my window and squealed in horror when I saw snow covering the road and all the houses' rooftops. Everywhere I looked, it was a sparkling white.

My cell phone ringtone formed the accompaniment for the snowy scene reminiscent of a horror film. I picked the cell from the drawer and pressed the answer button.

"What?" I barked into the cell when I saw 'Heidi' flash against the screen.

"Well, someone's cheerful today," Heidi barked back, "get your lazy butt down in five minutes if you want a ride to school."

She hung up before I could respond. I rolled my eyes and ran to my bathroom. Few minutes later, I stood in front of the shelf where all my novels were arranged in an alphabetical order. I dug inside and found the badly tattered spell book.

After I had stuffed the book in my school brown tote and was dressed, I drank a glass of juice mom had made for me and bolted out of the house and straight into Heidi's car which she had borrowed from her mom.

In our circle, no one owned a car except Sasha.

"Mom wants me to get the car washed after school." Heidi grumbled, wounding the red woolen scarf tightly around her neck.

"Is that why she let you borrow it?" I cackled while she shot me a dark glare.

We arrived at the school in eight minutes and I got out, shivering wildly at the snow that sparkled from everywhere it laid. Thankfully, we were not late and I took my leisure time in walking inside the school and straight to my first class - English.

I removed my favorite grey trench coat and sat down on my usual chair with a bored sigh. Heidi dropped her canvas tote on the desk that had a photo of a sun-soaked surfer careening down a sapphire-colored wave.

"Is that vintage _Chloe_?" I widened my chocolate brown eyes and dropped my own tote on the floor beside my chair.

"It is," Heidi admired the photo. "Mum bought me this when she went for shopping yesterday."

"_Mum_?" I wrinkled my nose. "Since when did you start talking in British accent?"

"Since Randall started talking to me." She blush-giggled and sat down.

"Randall has a British accent?" I tried to remember how his voice sounded but I couldn't detect any kind of accent.

"Sometimes he imitates," she corrected with a smile. "It's really funny."

"Sounds like you guys are spending a lot of time together." I grinned at her.

She opened her mouth to respond when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up sharply and tensed in confusion.

"Hi," Alice smiled, her white teeth gleaming.

"Hi." I said in surprise. Heidi straightened and narrowed her eyes at her.

Alice bent down and picked my tote up. "Don't keep it on the way, please. Everyone will trip on it."

"Oh, sorry." I took my tote from her and placed it next to me on the chair.

She shot me a weird smile again and left to take her usual seat. Mr Varner started the class but I was distracted when I saw Alice still staring at me.

* * *

A few hours later, I trudged into study hall, my fourth period of the day. It was held in the music room, which had various music instruments stacked at both the corners of the room neatly. Posters of great musical icons covered the walls.

I took my trig book out and spent the first ten minutes trying to solve a problem. Suddenly, the chair next to me creaked as someone sat on it.

"What's up, Bella?" Edward grinned smugly.

"Where did you learn to speak like that?" I laughed, closing my book.

Edward always spoke in old-fashioned English. Who could blame him? He was from 1918.

"Emmett," he chuckled at himself. "He went through a website and learnt a few lines suited to this era."

"So...you know how to use internet? Cell phone?" I leaned forward, eager for his response.

"Slow down. Carlisle taught me how to, er, surf the net. Esme showed me how to use her cell phone and she promised to buy me one. I have so much to learn, it is tiring, honestly!" He pretended to wipe a sweat from his eyebrow.

I tittered loudly and some sitting nearby whirled around to stare at us. Guessing from the constant looks they threw us, I was pretty sure they envied us. Euphoria washed over me. Everyone wanted to be in my shoes. They wanted to sit next to Edward and talk to him and make him laugh.

I was the chosen one.

"Did you learn to drive a car?" I continued with my questions, glad that he was finally answering all the questions I ever wanted to ask.

"_No_. Bella, I'm not a robot. I'm only hu..." Edward paused and looked down.

"You're only..." I swallowed. Suddenly, the difference between us felt very huge and unavoidable.

"I don't even know what I am." He shrugged helplessly, as if he was sorry for what he was.

I leaned forward and touched his hand, which was resting on the desk. His green eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile.

"We'll figure it out," I assured him. "I have the spell book, remember? Maybe it'll tell something about you."

"Spell book," he repeated. "Do you have it now?"

"Yes," I nodded with a wide grin. Edward's face split into a grin too.

I rummaged through my tote and opened the zip in which I had kept the book. But there was nothing. I kept expecting my hand to meet with something tattered and rough but all I could find were my school texts, Hard Candy lip-gloss and my cell phone.

"It's not there!" I cried in shock.

"What?" Edward stuttered, his eyes cooling with fear.

"See for yourself," I shoved the tote towards him. "I remember keeping it inside this morning."

He searched and met my frightened eyes. "It's gone."

"What are we go-"

"Hey guys," A bubbly cheerful voice interrupted me.

We both looked up simultaneously. A pretty girl stood in front of our desk with a smirk. Her hair was a short blonde crop, with chin length side swept fringe. She was dressed in the school's colorful cheerleader uniform.

"Tanya," I sighed. "Hey."

"Bella, Edward," Tanya nodded with the same sexy smirk and placed a notice before us.

"What is this?" Edward asked, leaning forward to examine it. We were shortly distracted from our fear of the lost spell book.

"Invitation for the winter dance, of course!" Tanya cried gleefully. "I guess I'll see you together at the dance!"

She skipped to the next bench, leaving a cloud of her spicy perfume behind.

"Ughhh!" I waved the air and hoped the smell would vanish. All the cheerleaders wore the same perfume except for Alice, of course.

"This is new. I have never been to a high school dance before." Edward said in wonder.

"That is because your old school did not have any!" I stuffed the notice in my tote.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"For my friends." I explained with a shrug.

"So...are you going to the dance?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. Our friends go as a group, usually."

"Do you...want to go to the dance with me...as friends?. I have never been to one before and it would be nice if you could teach me some dance moves." Edward peeked at me shyly.

I opened my mouth and closed it. Did Edward Cullen just ask me to the dance? Even as friends, it was unbelievable.

"That will be cool," I finally found my voice and tried not to smile widely. "You can find another person to punch there."

He rolled his stunning green eyes. "I have my fingers crossed."

I shot him a saucy grin but my mood soared when I was reminded of the spell book. Where did it go? Did I take it and keep it somewhere else? Or did someone steal it?

Edward also seemed to share my thoughts for his face clouded and he let out a huge sigh.

"Is Alice Brandon your friend?" He asked suddenly, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"She was," I said absently. "Why?"

"She's coming to our table." Edward whispered and ducked his head.

I straightened in my seat and right on cue, I felt her presence behind me.

"Hey," Alice greeted us. "Can I sit here?" She nodded towards the empty seat on the other side of me.

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow but managed to mumble "yes," without frowning.

Edward pulled out a black colored notepad and started flicking through the pages. I reopened my trig book and pretended to solve the next problem but I was actually watching Alice who had her arms folded across the chest and was staring at me.

"What?" I finally asked, twirling the pen.

"You haven't changed over the years," she answered, "I mean, you still have the same look on your face when you pretend to be uninterested in something...or someone."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"You look like a shocked emoticon." Alice giggled and Edward frowned in confusion. He was probably wondering what the hell was a emoticon.

"You have changed," I leaned forward. "You don't brag about witchcraft anymore."

She didn't look a least bit offended. "I don't have anyone to talk to about that."

"Or maybe you don't have someone who is _okay _with you talking about something that doesn't even exist." I challenged her to continue.

"That's funny, coming from you." Alice narrowed her ice blue eyes but a teasing grin tugged at the corner of her lips.

I froze, my body paralyzing with shock and suspicion. Her knowing eyes made me feel nauseous and I leaned back in my chair dizzily. I side-peeked at Edward and saw him doing the same, his face blank and emotionless.

But I knew better.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the action-packed period. Alice gave me a finger wave and skipped out of the music room with jittery moves, like she was nervous that she revealed too much.

"I know who stole the spell book," I whirled around to face Edward.

Both of us said at the same time. "Alice."

She was soo _done_.

* * *

**_Happy new year guys! Hope you liked this chapter :)_**


	15. Chapter 14: An eye for an eye

**Chapter 14: An eye for an eye**

* * *

_**~"If you don't get caught, you deserve everything you steal." **_

― _**Daniel Nayeri, Another Faust~**_

* * *

"Bellaaaaa,"

I stepped back from the floor-length mirror and scowled at the doorway, where mom suddenly appeared.

"Yeah?" I turned back to the mirror, adjusting my elegant side pony.

"Your date's here." She smirked.

"Edward's not my date. We both are going as friends." I insisted and shot her another scowl.

"Whatever you say," she even had the nerve to laugh before she went down to torture Edward instead.

I winced slightly and took my evening satin clutch from the study table. I stood on the first step and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." I murmured to myself.

I descended the stairs and nearly bumped into Edward, who was standing near the end of the banister. He had his hands tucked in the front pocket of his white trousers and was chatting with my dad.

He looked impossibly handsome in his white tuxedo.

Since it was winter formal, the theme Tanya had designed consisted of white and blue. I was not sure if Edward would be happy to wear _blue _tuxedo - if there was even one- so I suggested him to ask Carlisle to take him for white tuxedo shopping.

I knew Carlisle was very happy to help. I was quite baffled by the connection between Edward, his siblings and the Cullens. Why were the Cullens willing to give them shelter so heartily? Do they know about Edward and his siblings?

"I was just telling Edward that he should bring you back before midnight." Dad said, with a I'm-not-strict-but-I'm-not-kidding-either smile that only I understood.

Edward chuckled and extended his pale elegant hand out to me. I took it graciously.

"Aaaand who's driving?" Mom leaned against the couch, with a camera.

"Me," I pointed to myself. "Obviously."

"Why isn't Edward driving?" She snapped a picture of an embarrassed Edward. I considered flipping her the bird for the next _click._

"I thought I told you the reason." I raised an eyebrow, silently begging her to shut up.

"Yes, of course. I was just playing with Edward." She winked at him.

When we were finally able to get out of the house, I thanked God and the angels in Heaven.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper-apologized to him as we made our way to my mom's car.

"It's okay," Edward waved his hand. "They were right, though. We are doing it the opposite way. I am the one who's supposed to drive you."

"It's only till you learn to drive a car." I soothed him.

We got inside the car and I started the engine.

"When do I get to see you in the dress anyway?" He asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Not now," I shifted in my seat. "Only after we had finished our dirty work."

I wore a long purple trench coat buttoned over the strapless dress I was wearing inside.

"Right," he sighed. "I'm not sure whether the idea is going to work."

"Edward," I kept my eyes on the road but I turned towards him. "Do you want the spell book or not?"

"Yes," he sighed again.

"Can you go straight to Alice and ask her for the book?" I continued, keeping my voice steady.

"No, thank you." I could see him pouting from the corner of my eye.

I let out a little laugh. "Alice must have hidden it somewhere safe. That probably means her house. This is the only time we could get back the book without getting caught."

"You mean, steal the book." Edward corrected me.

"She stole it from my tote, I am going to steal it back from her house," I scoffed. "What difference does it make?"

He fiddled with his ah-dorable red tie and grinned at me.

"Did I tell you how dapper you look?" I blurted.

"You didn't," he laughed. "But thank you, Miss."

"Anyway," I cleared my throat. "The plan is to wait outside Alice's house. After she leaves with her date, we break in. Fortunate for you, I know the house well. I practically spent my entire sixth and seventh grade in her house."

"And what about her parents?"

"What about them?" I squinted my eyes at a group of girls who were playing on the ice. "Her parents are divorced. Her father moved out and her mother hardly stays at home. She leaves home every time Alice goes out for something."

"And how are we going to get in?" Edward grinned widely. He seemed happy about getting on my nerves.

I sighed. "I have a key. I recollect telling you that."

"Why did Alice never came back to get the key?"

I paused, thinking it through before I answered. "Alice gave her extra house key to me when we became close friends. After we split, she never asked for it. We never talked, so...it would have been very awkward -"

"I think the real reason is that she must have still believed that the friendship would work." Edward interrupted.

I shrugged and we spent the rest of the ride to Alice's house in silence. I parked the car in the end of her street and Edward casually walked out to see if she was still in her house or was gone. Right at that time, Alice came out of her house and got inside her date's car.

I got out of my car and caught up with Edward.

"Isn't that Mr Hale's car?" Edward asked dubiously as the car sped out of the street.

"It is. Why is he picking her up?" I looked around but no one was in sight. The street was eerily quiet and still.

We both shared an uncomfortable glance and proceeded to her house.

"Back door," I mouthed to him. I knew Alice was long gone and her house was at least a mile away from neighbors, but I was still scared. Technically, we were committing a felony.

He nodded and we ran to the backside of her house, which had no fence. Dark green grass grew around the back door. My mind immediately shifted to the Eternal cemetery where I had found this exact type of grass growing on top of a nameless grave that supposedly belonged to a witch.

I had a hard time in placing the key into the lock and so Edward took it from me. I watched as the key finally went the right way into the dead bolt lock and he turned the doorknob.

"We're in." Edward informed me.

We slipped inside the house and paused for a minute. The house was dark with a single red light glowing in the hall kitchen. I felt uneasiness crawl inside me and tried to breathe normally.

I was inside someone else's house without their knowledge and permission. If Alice knew...

"Her room's that way." I whispered as I led the way up the stairs.

Her room door still had the pink paper stuck on it that spelled _**Alice **_in colorful bubbly letters. Edward opened the door cautiously and I entered her room after three long years.

Almost everything was the same. There was the queen sized bed in the middle of the room with the purple duvets I had helped her pick at the mall, her Mac computer facing the window and her large familiar closet wide open, with numerous clothes hanging out of it.

"Shopaholic." Edward muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey!" I hit him in the elbow. I knew he was also talking about me.

He simply smiled at me then proceeded further into the dark room. I groped around and switched on the night lamp.

"Where should I start?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"Try under her mattress. I'll check her closet."

We both went to work immediately. But after ten minutes, I found nothing but clothes, clothes, clothes, heels, heels, heels and pom poms. Edward shook his head at me. He did not find anything under the mattress so he had started looking in her drawers. But still nothing.

I was frightened very much, that if I left anything out of place, Alice would find out that somebody had been in her room.

"Would you look at this?" Edward's voice sounded surprised.

I got up and walked over to where he was standing. We hadn't noticed it before when we had entered the room but now a large notice board was visible on the wall near her attached bathroom.

It had photos of the cheerleaders, who were her friends now, and herself. However the most shocking thing was, there were pictures of Edward and me, his siblings and my friends all over the right side of the board.

"Where did she get these?" I cried in shock.

There was a picture of Edward holding his umbrella over me as we walked to the school. I remembered that day very clearly, as I had embarrassed myself in front of Edward.

"Wow, I am most certainly taking this picture with me." Edward said as he extended his hand to pluck a picture from the notice board.

I slapped his hand. "Alice will notice."

I stared at the picture he wanted to take and I gasped. It was nighttime and a tall handsome boy in a formal attire stood next to a short dark-haired beauty in a blood red gown.

"That was the first time we met," I recalled in astonishment. "How did Alice take a photo of that?"

"I have no idea." Edward blinked his face pale.

I traced my hand over the photo and suddenly, the board creaked. I shared a startled look with Edward then tried to lift the board. Edward shoved me gently and lifted the heavy board easily.

To our shock, there was a small door, almost the height of a golden retriever. I pulled the glossy latch and opened the door, revealing a dark room.

"Holy mother of God!" He whispered at the same time I said, "Holy shit!"

Every inch of the wall was covered with symbols and drawings, the same I had seen in the spell book. Large, old and tattered books were arranged neatly in one corner while herbs and other things like chalice, tiny bottles with colorful powders occupied the other side.

"Alice is pure _insane_." I said, my mouth barely moving.

"No Bella," Edward shook his head in awe. "Alice is pure _witch._"

"What?" I looked at him as if he was the insane one.

"I'll explain as soon as we get out of this powerful witch's house with the spell book." He argued.

We leaned forward, examined the ancient books, and trying to find the spell book. We had almost lost hope when I spotted it near the end.

"There!"

I took the book and almost kissed it before I corrected it myself. I had first found it in a cemetery, after all.

"Good." Edward sighed in relief and stepped forward to take it from me.

Blinded by relief and shock, I failed to notice the rope lying near my feet as I moved towards him. I tripped over it and I went toppling forward into Edward, taking us both to the tile-covered floor.

We both remained absolutely still while we recovered from the shock, straining our ears to hear any noise from downstairs.

"We should, um...get up." I stuttered. Edward's masculine body on mine felt amazing.

"Yeah, we should..."

However, Edward made no move to get up and I remained on top of him, my body tingling with dizziness.

"Bella?" He murmured, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Yeah?"

But the sound of a car rolling into the muddy driveway interrupted us and made us freeze.

I pushed myself off Edward and ran to the window. Edward shot me a panicked look and crouched behind me. It was Mr Hale's car. He hopped out of the car and opened the passenger seat.

Alice was back.

* * *

**_Oooh, wonder if they're going to be busted? Wait for the next chapter to find out :D_**

**_-BEJL_**


	16. Chapter 15: Au revoir

**Chapter 15: Au revoir**

* * *

_**~Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this, You, you fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

_**You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**-Avril Lavigne, Complicated~**_

* * *

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh God...we're dead." I kept on repeating as I looked around in panic.

"Will you please stop it?" Edward snapped, his face deadly pale. He closed the door and shifted the notice board, so that it hid the secret door.

"We're dead...I'm dead" I continued, clutching my forehead. I tossed Edward the spell book and he tucked it inside his coat.

"We have to hide." He declared, lacing his fingers through mine and started tugging me.

"Where will you hide here?" I half-sobbed. "Witchy Alice will find us just by sniffing my perfume."

"You wear perfume?" he asked, looking interested suddenly.

"Does that really matter now?" I hissed and dabbed my wet eyes.

We both froze when we heard the front door open with a loud creak. It was followed by Alice's happy chatter and Jasper's crisp voice.

"The closet." Edward snapped and pulled me to her wide walk-in closet.

"No, no," I shook my head. "If I know Alice, she probably came back to get something from her closet."

"Then where..."

I was unable to think straight and properly, so when my eyes paused on her bed, cheesy movie scenes washed over my memory.

"Under her bed." I made my decision immediately.

"I'm sure she won't look underneath that." Edward whispered his agreement.

We didn't have any more time to just stand there and discuss where we were going to hide. We ran to the bed and I first shoved Edward down. He rolled under the bed and I followed him.

It was pitch black under her bed and my head kept bumping with the wooden frame. Edward was also having a very hard time as he was taller than me. I felt the uncontrollable urge to laugh.

However, all the laughter inside me died when the door opened and Alice's high glittery stilettos appeared.

Edward found my elbow and squeezed it tightly

"I hope she doesn't drop something." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't see his face in the dark but suddenly, something snapped inside me.

"Shit...shit. We didn't switch off the night lamp." I hissed in his ear.

We held each other's hand and waited without breathing. Alice hummed a tuneless song and went inside her closet just like I had predicted. She came back after twenty seconds and paused before the bed. I snapped my eyes shut.

Alice stopped humming. The silence that followed was plain agonizing during which I neither breathed nor opened my eyes.

"Odd," she muttered to herself.

I felt like every moment of my existence had telescoped down to now, to this second, as Alice stood in front of the bed.

She tapped her heels against the floor, as if she was contemplating whether she had left the night lamp switched on or not.

I kept on silently praying to God as Alice continued standing there. Edward was still as a statue and I would have forgotten that he was even there if not for his cool hand which was wrapped around mine.

Then Alice turned on her heels and left the room, shutting the door close behind her. Edward and I didn't move till we heard the front door slam and heard the sound of the car rolling out of the rocky driveway.

Edward helped me out with a relieved smile on his face.

"Oh Christ, I just survived an impending cardiac arrest." He chuckled, bending on his knees.

I shook my head, trying my best to stay in the moment. I really hoped Alice didn't notice any of her things disturbed.

I immediately started shuffling through my coat pocket as I ran to the notice board.

"Help me." I mouthed to him.

He looked confused but obliged to my request. After he had moved the board and opened the small door, I flipped my cell phone out and snapped a picture of what was inside the room.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked stunned.

"Taking a picture of Alice's disgusting work." I answered as I pushed a few buttons and got ready to take another one.

"That's stupid. We should leave before she comes back again." He insisted.

"Are you kidding me?" I rolled my eyes. "This is serious blackmail material. May help in the future."

He didn't say anything and waited till I had snapped three more pictures, each in closer detail.

We crept down the stairs and let ourselves out through the back door. The eerily silent street didn't matter to me anymore as we ran to my car. I began breathing only after I had started the engine and was out of the street.

"That was really close." Edward said, rubbing his eyebrows.

I nodded and slumped against the driver seat. "I'm glad we didn't get caught."

"So...the dance next?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go home." I glanced at him, giving him the choice.

"I think I had enough for today." He said slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "But we can go, if you want."

"Believe me; I don't want to go either. But I kinda promised my friends I'd be there...with you."

"Then the dance, it is." Edward gave me a small smile. I turned on the radio and Edward started asking me questions about it.

We finally reached the school after a ride filled with questions and answers. I dug through my glove compartment and pulled out the silver colored tissue papers with which I had wrapped my designer dark blue high heels.

"Impossible." Edward muttered under his breath..

"You know you love me." I teased as I forced my feet into the heels.

We got out of the car with an awkward silence. I immediately regretted saying it. The parking lot was overflowing with cars but only a person or two was in sight.

"Should I be...nervous?" Edward asked, gulping.

"I don't know. Didn't you mention to me that you and Rosalie attended many social events during your time? It's almost the same here except a few act like they are drunk and dance like crazy." I shrugged.

"They serve alcohol?" he asked with wide green eyes.

"Edward," I faked a sigh of exasperation. "I said _act_. We don't _actually _drink."

"Do you...act too?" He glanced at me in disapproval just as we reached the gym.

"Ha, you wish." I shot back with a grin.

The muffled sound of Taylor Swift's "We are never getting back together" seeped through the walls of the gym and flooded the hallway. Laughter and cheering reached our ears as we opened the door and got in.

The entire gym was bombarded with rows of white and blue balloons, and tiny ice sculptures. Glossy fluorescent lights fell upon the room in beautiful slanting rays.

"My friends are there!" I stood on my tiptoes and spotted Sasha's golden head. "Did you find yours?"

He looked around and shook his head. "They probably got cold feet and left."

"Well, guess you're stuck with me." I joked and pulled him to where my friends stood.

"Bella, you made it!" Heidi squealed and hugged me. She looked somewhat modest in her white wide strapped dress. I wondered if Randall was behind it.

"Oh my, Edward, don't you look handsome! You and Bella totally own the limelight tonight." Jane cackled, her brown eyes twinkling.

"When are you going to remove the coat?" Sasha asked, leaning against the table. Her long blue colored dress with the golden borderline nearly brushed the floor.

"Now," I said. I removed my purple colored trench coat and struck a pose. The table exploded with laughter.

My dark blue knee-length dress was strapless. It was clinched at the waist and flared into a wide ruffled train. I had paired it with sapphire earrings and a saphhire pendant which Edward had fastened around my neck during our car ride.

I did not want to lose it in anywhere, especially in Alice's house.

"Ten!" Jane, Sasha and Heidi screamed. We laughed again. It had always been our tradition to rate each other's outfits before the dance started. Guess I was late this time.

I caught Edward staring at me and smiled at him. He gave me thumbs-up and I laughed.

Just as Edward and I took our seats, the others got up and ran to the dance floor.

I rolled my eyes. "You should join them."

"What did I tell you about having enough today?" He mock-scolded me.

I leaned forward. "You still have the spell book?"

He patted his chest and nodded. "It's in there."

We watched everyone dancing on the floor and occasionally commented on some moves and outfits. Edward seemed more interested in the DJ and he wanted to know how to control and play the songs.

Suddenly, a fit of girly giggles surrounded both of us. I looked up and saw a group of popular sophomore girls staring at Edward. Carly Rae Jepsen's "This kiss" burst through the carefully hidden speakers.

"Hi, I'm Zafrina." A pretty curly haired girl stuck out her bony hand to Edward. Her white dress was too tight and her boobs nearly spilled out.

"Edward," He introduced himself and shook her hand. Their hands barely touched.

"So Edward, would you like to dance? But if you are going to dance with Bella, it's okay." She said, shooting me a glance.

I wondered how she knew my name but shrugged at that thought. I was preoccupied with the interesting yet horrorful scene unfolding infront of me.

"If Bella is okay with it, then -" Edward began.

"It's fine. You can dance with him, _Zaprina._" I interrupted him.

"Zafrina." She corrected me while her friends giggled into their hands.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and whispered to Edward. "Go dance with her. I feel like I'm always holding you back."

"Are you sure?" he frowned, his eyes searching my face.

"Go!" I hissed and slightly shoved his shoulder.

"Fine," he scowled and stood up. He offered his elbow to whatshername - Zafrina - and they both glided to the dance floor.

I leaned back in my chair, hoping what I had done was the right move. I didn't want Edward to feel like he was always stuck with me. And it was just my extreme bad luck that Alice was walking towards me with a grin.

"Bellaaaa," Alice squealed, tapping me in the shoulder.

"Hey Alice," I tried to sound friendly. I had broken into her house, after all.

"You look great. I just wanted to know if you had seen my date." She chirped.

"Who's your date?" I corrected myself before I could say Mr Hale.

"You don't know?" Her blue eyes widened. "I thought Alec told you."

"Alec?" I sputtered, shock consuming my body. He never told me but I wasn't about to admit that to Alice. "Yeah, right. I forgot. But no, I didn't see him since I came here."

"Mmmm, I hope he's not hiding from me." She pouted at the possibility and walked to the next table where the cheerleaders were sitting with their dates.

I looked at the dance floor and almost laughed. Zafrina was holding Edward's body close to her but he was clearly uncomfortable as he kept trying to move back.

Then she proceeded to wound her arms around his neck. I stood up and walked out as fast as my feet could carry me. It was strangely silent outside and the fresh air relieved me from my headache - or jealous ache.

I was reminded of the first time when I had met Edward near the Eternal cemetery, which was just a street ahead.

A scream froze in my throat when a cold hand grabbed my wrist and whirled me around. A pair of angry green eyes gleamed at me.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I screeched, trying to calm my loud drumming heart.

"Why did you leave?" he demanded, his voice tight with anger.

"Why did _you leave_? I thought you were happy dancing with Zafrina." My eyes burned and I knew I was seconds way from anger-crying.

"Bella, you let me dance with her. And for your information, I felt uncomfortable with her. I would have rather danced with you."

"Is that why you are friends with me?" I asked irritated. "Because you are comfortable with me? Not actually because you like me? Only because I just came along first and I was easy?"

"Bella, stop talking like that." He snapped, his eyes shooting rays at me. "Have you ever noticed the way you think and talk? You're either complaining or blaming or assuming wrong things. You never speak what you really think. You edit..._alot._"

"If anyone should be assuming, it should be me." He continued, glaring. "I'll tell you what I am assuming now. You are only friends with me because I am a dead man walking. So that you could use me as your History experiment, not actually because you like me. You are _using _me."

I took a sharp breath, trying to control my tears. "You make me sound shallow. Is that what your're indirectly trying to tell me? That I am shallow and selfish?"

"All I'm saying is," he sighed, "nothing is good enough for you, Bella."

The hidden sarcasm in his voice was the last straw.

"Well, I promise you something, _Edward Masen_. I'll never talk to you again and so you will not be obliged to talk to me. The spell book is with you and I hope you find whatever you are looking for. _Au revoir._"

The dam broke and the tears gushed out as soon as I turned away from him.

"Bella...don't be stupid." He called out behind me, his voice raw with emotion.

I shook my head and continued walking. "The truth is, Edward, nothing is good enough for _you_."

Au revoir, indeed.

* * *

**_Guess the complicated couple is back! Any thoughts? :D_**

**_-BEJL_**


	17. Chapter 16: Connection through the cell

**Chapter 16: Connection through the cell**

* * *

_**The problem with promises is that once you've made one, it's bound to be broken. It's like an unspoken cosmic rule. - Bree Depain**_

* * *

I was in the middle of having a confusing nightmare when my cell blared loudly. I bolted awake and sat up in my bed, my forehead drenched with sweat. My cell was still ringing and I just sat there dumbfounded.

The nightmare truly frightened me to my core. It consisted of Alice and another girl. The girl had thick red curls and wore a dark grey cloak over her long gown. She reminded me very much of Heidi.

They both were standing near a forest and were bickering loudly about something I couldn't catch on. I could not hear what they were talking and I could see only what was happening. An owl hooted nearby and a large raven swooped down, nearly brushing Alice and the Heidi look-alike.

Another girl was running towards them, her porcelain face twisted in panic and horror. She had wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a slender body.

She looked exactly like me.

As soon as she reached the other two girls, she began gesturing wildly with her hands. She pushed Alice towards the forest. _Go_, she mouthed.

Suddenly in the distance, lights flickered. The lights kept on appearing everywhere till it surrounded them completely. I tried to get a better view of what they were. When I did find out, my breath stopped and my heart dropped to my stomach.

There were people with the hoods of their cloaks on and were carrying torches and long wooden sticks - or forks? I wasn't sure. Even though I couldn't hear anything, I could sense that they were chanting something continuously.

Alice shook her head and pushed the other two girls towards the forest. They hesitated for few seconds before they hugged Alice and ran into the refuge of the forest. Alice turned to face my direction and I finally got a better look at her face.

She wasn't Alice. She did look like her but she had dark blue eyes and her pale face was very serious with pain flickering in her steel cold eyes.

The people pounced on her. Then as if someone had suddenly lifted the mute button off the movie, the sound reached my ears in a loud screech. The last thing I heard was the people chanting, "Stake the witch," and the ear-piercing scream that the Alice look-alike let out.

My cell rang again, its monotonous tune echoing throughout my room. I shifted towards my night table and flipped it open. Mrs Denali's name flashed across the screen along with a picture of Sasha and her mother. I immediately got alert.

"Hello," My voice sounded husky from sleep.

"Hi, Bella," Sasha chirped and I could almost sense her smiling. "Wanna come with me for shopping?"

"Now?" I asked and eyed my watch which was on the night table. It read **9:30 ****A****M**.

"Yeah, are you doing something interesting?"

"No, I just woke up. But are you sure you wanna go now? It is Christmas day after tomorrow and there will be a lot of crowd." I fell back on my bed.

"I have no other way," she whined. "My cell is not working. I am forced to call you from mom's. So we are going for cell phone shopping."

"Seattle mall?"

"Same old, same old." She laughed.

"Pick me at 10."

I got off the phone and went straight to the bathroom to shower. The winter break had just started and it was already a bit boring. I had to admit that nothing exciting or thrilling had happened.

Of course, thrill and excitement were included only if Edward was there.

Since winder dance, we had gone from thick-as-thieves-friends, even daring to break into Alice's house, to _the_ we-were-friends-but-we-don't-talk-anymore stage.

Last week, when we had to go to school for two more days after the dance, we ignored each other like the plague. It was just too awkward for both of us. I _almost _had an emotional breakdown in front of him and it was very embarrassing.

Rosalie seemed very radiant as she tried to talk to me in between periods. I wondered if the change in her mood was because Edward and I didn't speak to each other anymore, except in History class.

We were forced to do an essay together about our camping trip since we both had shared a tent together. All the partners were supposed to write an essay on how they felt about the trip and submit it to Mr Hale after winter break.

He suggested us to meet during the holidays and write but Edward and I decided quietly that we'll finish the essay on our own and edit it as soon as we come back to school after it reopens.

So much for being friends - ex friends.

I shook my head at the depressing topic and went to my closet. Mom and I had just gone to Seattle yesterday to do some last minute Christmas shopping. So I didn't know if she would allow me to go again.

After an inner fight on what to wear, I settled for the purple checked woman's button down shirt and ultra skinny _Gucci _leather pants. I combed my slightly wet hair, pulled it into a high ponytail and wore my second favorite purple checked moccasins.

I grabbed my cell phone and bounded down the stairs.

"Mom, Sasha wants me to go to Seattle with her. She broke her cell and has to buy a new one." I explained to mom as I gulped down the juice she had made for me.

"Will you be back soon?" She asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Sure," I nodded. "What's the hurry?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and resumed wiping the kitchen counter. "I just wanted to let you know that the Cullens are hosting a Christmas party and they had invited the entire town. So don't make any plans with your friends on Christmas eve."

"Oh," I lowered my eyes. "Are we going?"

"Obviously, we're three houses away from them." She rolled her eyes. "So...are you bringing Edward as your date?"

"Gotta go. Sasha's here." I brushed past her and bolted out of the house.

It was just my luck that Sasha chose that perfect moment to park the car in front of my house.

"Heyyy." She stuck her blonde head out and waved at me.

I opened the car door and got inside the passenger seat. The car was filled with her strong and sweet Nina Ricci perfume.

"Thank God you came soon," I breathed as she started the car. "Mom asked me about Edward."

She nearly stopped hit the brakes before she corrected herself.

"What happened?" She asked, her wide blue eyes filling with concern.

I released a sigh. "Mom was talking about the Christmas party the Cullens were hosting when she asked if I was going to bring Edward as my date. She still doesn't know that we don't talk anymore."

Truthfully, Sasha was the only person to whom I had told about Edward. Not about him being a last century solider, of course, but about what _really _happened during the dance. Not the abridged version I gave the rest of the school.

She tried to be supportive but she did frankly tell me that I was being a drama queen.

And the secret about Edward and his siblings were becoming too much of a burden for me to carry it alone. I wanted to share it with someone, but then again, it wasn't _my secret _to tell.

"Sasha, I want to tell you something..." I began with a loud swallow.

She glanced at me curiously and turned back to the road. I wasn't sure if she would concentrate or slam the car into a tree if I told her the _secret _while she was driving.

"I'll tell you later." I dismissed it with a wave.

We filled the rest of the ride with girly songs blasting from the car speakers. When we reached the border of Seattle after a few hours, I combed my ponytail again, re-glossed my lips and removed my worn out leather jacket.

The inside of the mall was warm and filled with loads of people doing last minute Christmas shopping. We had to force our way through the huge busy mass to enter the trusted cell phone store where we usually shopped.

A muscular, cute but over-gelled salesperson greeted us from behind the counter.

"What can I get you, ladies?" He asked in thick British accent.

"How about a cell phone that doesn't break in just one fall?" Sasha leaned against the counter, eyeing the display.

"Mmmm," He pretended to tap his forehead. He had the same green eyes as Edward but it wasn't bright with curiosity like Edward's always were.

"Dimitri, come and help me with these customers instead of flirting." A voice called from the opposite side of the room.

"I _am _helping my customers." Dimitri grinned at us. The man who had spoken appeared next to Dimitri and spoke in a low tone.

"They want all the new styles to be shown, man. Give me a hand." He said.

Sasha and I turned back to see who the trendy customers were. And my eyes met startled emerald eyes.

"Bella!" Esme cried, when she spotted me. She was standing next to Edward.

I had no time to duck since they had already seen me and also, the stupid store did not have any aisles to sneak down or shelves to hide under, just five walls of cell phones and mobile devices.

"Oh," Edward said flatly without a smile. I felt exactly like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who's this?" Esme continued with a warm excited smile as they both reached me. Edward lingered behind.

"Sasha," I tried not to stutter. "She's my best friend."

"Hello, Mrs Cullen." Sasha being smart, quickly understood that Esme was Edward's step-mother before I could introduce.

"Nice to meet you, Sasha." Esme startled Sasha by hugging her.

"We came here to buy Edward a cell phone." She said, pulling Edward forward by the elbow.

My eyebrows shot up but I chose not to comment.

"I saw this antique store nearby which I really want to go through. Thank God, you are here Bella! Can you help Edward choose a cell? This boy is taking an awful lot of time." Esme requested. "I would be really grateful. I don't really know what cell's on the trend now."

Sasha answered before I could. "Even I want to visit that store. Would it alright if I came with you, Mrs Cullen?"

"Of course, Sasha." Esme smiled at her.

"But you didn't buy a cell yet - " I began.

"We have the entire day," Sasha reminded me. "I'll go with Esme and will be back in a jiffy. In the mean time, you can help Edward with the selection."

I side-peeked at Edward. He had his head down and was staring at the floor, his shoulders hunched.

"Fine, if you insist." I shot her a bewildered look.

"Also, keep an eye out on pink cell phones for me." She winked suggestively at Edward and me.

When they walked out of the store, Edward and I stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"We have the styles you wanted to see." Dimitri interrupted us.

Edward walked to the counter and I followed him reluctantly. I admired his sense of dressing style even though he had skipped most of the 20th century and had directly woken up at the 21st one.

He wore a chest-hugging black T-shirt and dark blue full hand shirt unbuttoned on top of it. I had seen the dark washed out jeans he wore on the new _Levi_s add on the television. Navy blue _Puma _sneakers adorned his feet.

A variety of cell phones were arranged on the counter, along with the respective pamphlets which spoke about its qualities.

"What do you think?" Edward asked, his voice low and unintentionally seductive.

It was the first time he had spoken to me since we had decided that we would do the History essay on our own. I knew that I had been a leetle dramatic during the dance but I wasn't about to admit that to Edward.

But come on, cut me some slack! I was also an insecure girl just like every other girl in the world. It just happened that Zafrina came along and raised some of my insecurities. One of them was: what if Edward thought I was being clingy and always prevented him from doing something with the others in the school?

I could go on, mind you.

"How about...something black and cold, like your heart?" I tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Not funny," he sighed but his lips twitched as he ran his hand on the smooth brochure.

"When mom took me for cell shopping on my 14th birthday, I personally wanted a Blackberry." I admitted, even though I knew I was breaking my promise, which consisted of not talking to him.

"Did you get it?" He looked at me, his green eyes slightly dull.

"Nope," I shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "The salesman kept on commenting that it was mainly for business people and that men mostly used it. So I got a more feminine one."

Edward turned back to Dimitri who was pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping on our petty conversation.

"Can I see the latest model of Blackberry?" Edward asked, his voice surprisingly crisp and business-like.

"Sure," Dimitri nodded and retreated to the back of the store.

"You don't have to buy that just because I told you I wanted it." I protested in disdain.

"I just want to see the cell which got you mesmerized in such a young age." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Dimitri came back and placed a brand new slinky and slim Blackberry on the counter. He switched it on and the buttons glowed in an enticing way.

"I love it!" I admired the cell.

Edward took it in his hand and turned it around. After asking all the details about it and its advantages, he declared that he wanted the phone.

"Seriously?" I asked him in shock. I was secretly thrilled.

"Yes," he nodded with a trace of a smile.

We stared at each other and I wondered if I should apologize now and just get over it. But unfortunately, my dignity always came first. And so did Esme and Sasha.

"Did you choose?" Esme asked hopefully to Edward, her golden eyes twinkling.

Edward let out a deep chuckle. "I did. Bella helped me."

"Mmmm, she sure did." Sasha said knowingly as she stared at the Blackberry that was being packed by Dimitri.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme said gratefully.

"So did you buy anything?" I changed the topic.

"We did," Esme and Sasha raised the two glossy paper bags that were dangling from their wrists.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you two tomorrow evening at the party in my house." She said to Sasha and me.

"We will be there," Sasha promised, squeezing my elbow.

Esme tugged Edward along with her to the bill counter. I joined Sasha as she tried to find a suitable -unbreakable- cell for her.

"Forgot buying me a cell." Sasha whispered to me. "We should get ourselves a nice little dress to wear to the party. We should make Edward see what he is missing out."

When she caught my confused look, she hissed, "You, duh!"

A peal of laughter distracted both of us. Esme was bent towards Edward, whispering something to him. When she moved back, his cheeks turned red and he ducked his head.

I turned away before they could catch me gawking at them.

"He's staring at you," Sasha giggled in my ear.

"Shhh," I snapped. "I'm pretty sure Mrs Cullen was laughing about what you told me."

"We're standing at the opposite side of the store. There's no way she could have heard me." She reasoned but her face paled.

We pretended to go through the cells but when I heard the bell, hanging on top of the store's door ring, I looked up. Esme smiled at me and mouthed _Get him, girl_.

Uh-oh, busted!

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I'm so excited about this story! I just don't know why. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**_-BEJL_**


	18. Chapter 17: Green eyed angel

**Chapter 17: Green eyed angel**

* * *

_**~An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind. - Mahatma Gandhi~**_

* * *

The night air was damp and cold, but it wasn't snowing. It always snowed in Forks during Christmas so I assumed it would start snowing tomorrow morning, which happened to be December 24th.

Sasha and I came back from Seattle early this evening carrying loads of shopping bags with famous designer names stamped all over them. They all belonged to Sasha except for one, which was mine.

Sasha ended up buying a crystal studded Motorola. I chose that one too for her, just like I had picked the Blackberry for Edward. It seemed my choice was the better one these days; at least that's what I thought.

"Are you going to the party? You know, which is hosted at the Cullens house." Alec said, as he slowed down to my normal pace.

Alec and I were doing our usual routine, which we hadn't done in two weeks: jogging. It felt like forever since I had been alone with him. Ever since he and Edward got into a fight, he avoided me like the plague.

So, it surprised me when Alec showed up in my doorstep just ten minutes ago and asked me join him in his night jogging.

"Mom and dad are going, also my friends are going. I mean, the entire town is going. So I am going too." I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "You?"

"I guess so. I am going for the same reason you are going," he smiled. "Or is there another reason you aren't telling me?"

"No, there's not another reason." I avoided eye contact.

"Well...isn't Edward a - "

"He's not the reason why I'm going, Alec." I stopped and glared at him.

He threw up his hands. "Sorry."

I shook my head and we resumed jogging along the quiet cold street. We took a turn and the old ruined church came into view.

I remembered bumping into Edward near the church one night when I went jogging without Alec. Edward had warned me not to go out in the dark without company that night. Or was it an advice?

"Hey!" Alec exclaimed suddenly. "There's someone sitting in our usual place."

By our 'usual place', he meant the grassy area under the huge Oak tree where we took rest after jogging for a long time.

"I don't think it's a 'someone'. There are two." I lingered behind Alec.

It was déjà vu all over again.

"Bella?" One of the dark figures got up and came into the light of the dim street lamp.

"Edward," I breathed. "What a surprise!"

"I couldn't agree more." The other figure emerged. Randall finger-waved at me with his usual charming smile.

"Hey guys," Alec gave them a small smile then turned back to me. "We should go."

"Yeah," I took a reluctant step back, my eyes glued on Edward's face.

"So your night routine started." Edward noted casually. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket.

"I guess it did." I answered just as casually. My eyes zeroed on Alec's faded scar, which Edward had given him.

"Did Alice bail?" He asked to Alec. What was he talking about? Why would Alice bail? Unless...

"You take Alice for jogging?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper and took a step away from Alec.

"Thanks a lot, buddy." Alec said sarcastically to Edward.

"You are such a cheat!" I glared at him.

"I thought you told her, since you were, uh, _close_ friends." Edward's bright green eyes twinkled with mirth. Randall snickered.

"At least I didn't take her to the dance and then ditch her for a sophomore." Alec shot back.

"I never ditched her!" He scowled. "You were the one who went with Alice for the dance even when you knew that Bella doesn't speak to her anymore."

"Okay, why am I getting ditched by everyone here?" I put my hands on my hip and glared at both of them.

"I hate to interrupt but if I had gone to the dance, I would never have _ditched _you, Bella." Randall grinned.

"Shut up, Randall." Edward and Alec snapped at the same time.

"No, you both _shut up_. I'm leaving." I warned.

"This is all because of you," Alec threw Edward a withering look. "You first imagined to yourself that you were Bella's boyfriend and then hit me for kissing her."

"I don't remember mentioning to you that I was her boyfriend. I simply hit you because you weren't appropriate with her." Edward sneered, his face dark and angry.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked, afraid that the consequences of this trivial fight would be dangerous.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Before I could say 'don't' or before I could even blink, Alec sprang forward and smacked Edward hard on the jaw.

"Now we match." Alec spat in satisfaction.

Edward wasn't a saint, either. He got hold of Alec's hands and knocked him twice on the face.

"Stop it!" I yelled, shock paralyzing my body. They started throwing punches at each other and fell on the muddy road.

Randall tried to lift Edward off Alec's body but I could see that it was very hard for him. They both stood up but neither of them had given up.

"Stop it right now!" I screamed again, this time kicking Alec in the shin.

He stumbled back a little -not a surprise- and grabbed his bloody jaw with a groan. Edward's cheek had a cut and his lips were bleeding. My heart went cold.

"Easy there, mate." Randall said soothingly as he tried to pull Edward to the other side.

"Thank you so much for making my night!" I hissed to Alec.

"It's not just my fault - "

"Stop. Blaming. Each. Other." I said through gritted teeth, emphasizing each word.

"Don't worry, I'm taking him." Randall said to me and started dragging Edward with him along the road.

"You both go first. Then we'll go." I decided as I kicked a rock lying near my feet. We were neighbors and so there was a risk that they might start fighting on the way.

"No," Edward shook his head vigorously. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"She is perfectly safe with me." Alec snarled.

Randall, sensing another fight, quickly turned his smile to Alec. "Come one, we'll go together. Let them come behind us."

"No, no -" Alec began.

"You both are giving us no choice! Alec...just leave." I turned to face the other side.

There was silence for a few seconds and then I heard them leave quietly. When I could not hear their footsteps anymore, I sighed and glanced at Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Bella -"

Before he could finish, I tackled him with a hug. I threw my arms around his chest and hugged his body tightly to mine.

"Are you alright? Does your lip sting?" I cried as I pulled back to inspect his face.

"I am...I-I am fine," he said startled yet pleased at the same time.

"It's just that...Alec used to go to this g-gym. I thought he would overpower you - " I began.

"I went to the war. Should I remind you that?" Edward rolled his eyes, his ego clearly wounded.

"Yes, but you died!" I tightened my hold around his chest. "What if you die again?"

"I think you are going a little overboard here, Bella. But I must say this; I am quite flattered that you care very much for me." His bloody lips curled into a grin.

"You should get this looked after," I changed the topic and pointed at his lips.

He sighed and licked his lips. "I suppose so. My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor. So I don't have to worry."

"And we should go. I'm sure Alec reached his house." I said. I remembered dad mentioning that Carlisle was a very gifted doctor.

"Without throwing a paroxysm, I hope." Edward added.

"What in the world is that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"The term paroxysm stands for convulsion, a fit. A tantrum," He explained, gnawing on his lips.

"How do you..." I trailed off.

"I used to read medical journals during my time." He said, paying more attention to his lips. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that he wasn't from this century.

"Come on." We sat on the moist grass under the Oak tree.

Thank God, I was wearing a scarf. I removed it from my neck and started to dab at his lips.

"Ow, ow, ow," he complained.

"You deserve it," I sighed happily and continued torturing him.

"Well, it was worth it." He shrugged, lowering his eyes.

"No," I scoffed. "That fight wasn't worth it."

"I don't mean the fight." Edward said quietly. An owl hooted nearby. A dog howled in harmony.

"All done," I tried to get up but his hands shot out and grabbed me. Before I knew it, he had pulled me to his lap.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the dance." He apologized. "I said that nothing is good enough for you and by 'nothing', I meant..._me_."

"Edward, please stop talking like this." I closed my eyes, trying to breathe properly.

"Why not?" He sounded exasperated. "I want to be honest with you. Don't you?"

"Sometimes honesty is not the best policy." He finally let me go and I helped him up.

"That's very assuring, thank you." Edward commented drily.

I laughed and hugged myself as we walked along the dimly lit deserted road.

"It's better to just know what you're thinking," he said suddenly.

I choked slightly and tried to recover from the passion which burned behind his words.

"Do you want to start over?" I asked, deciding on a safe subject.

"But don't you remember the promise you made?" He grinned, his voice light.

"That was a stupid one. We were both dramatic that night." I joked with a roll of my eyes.

"Emotional," he corrected. "Not dramatic."

He startled me when he boldly put his arm around me, pulling me to close to his body.

"Besides, we are teenagers...confused teenagers who have a lot of insecurities." He winked at me.

"How do you do that?" I asked in awe. Happy tingles erupted in my belly as he continued to rub my arm in a comforting way.

"Do what?"

"You speak like you had read _my mind_...like you know what's in _my heart_." I said, almost tearing up.

"I have no idea," he shrugged. "But I _do know_ that I want to know more about you. Will you give me a chance, Bella?"

"You're sweet talking me," I faked a frown and leaned closer to him. Was I going to wake up any moment?

"You're not answering me," he said.

We reached my house and Edward lingered behind, holding my hand tight in his. It felt as if we were returning home from a date.

"Do you…..would you like to go on a walk with me? We could get ice tea or something." Edward squeezed my hand, his eyes shining with hope.

"Ice tea?" I giggled. "This is not the 20th century, soldier Masen."

His well-defined cheekbones turned pink. "Well, whatever they do these days. I am not familiar with the courting customs yet."

I swallowed and his eyes widened at what he had just said.

"Actually, a walk sounds great. I know of an abandoned park nearby." I said, working hard to conceal my smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at the party." He reluctantly untangled our fingers and stepped back.

"Okay," I agreed.

I started to climb the steps of the front door when his hand wrapped around my elbow and he pulled me back.

"Good night, Bella." He hesitated and then kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, E-Edward." I sputtered in shock. I felt very faint and the skin where his lips met, tingled as if it was touched by an electric wire.

He watched as I opened the door and let myself in.

"What are you smiling at?" Mom asked, looking up from the novel she was reading.

"I just had the strangest dream."

"While you were jogging?" She sounded puzzled.

The kiss could certainly be qualified as a dream – even if it was on the forehead.

* * *

**_Yaaaaay, finally! They're finally together! To soon or took them long enough?_**

**_-BEJL_**


	19. Chapter 18: Sophisticated yet homeless

**Chapter 18: Sophisticated yet homeless**

* * *

_**~No bad deed goes unpunished~**_

* * *

"The world is ours if you want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand. There's no turning back now, baby try to understand. Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste, to waste. So let me give your heart a break..."

I sang along with the song as it played in low volume from my iPod speakers. I got out of the bathroom and dried off after my fifteen-minutes long steaming hot shower. I was about to wrap my favorite white fluffy towel around my body when the doorbell rang downstairs.

I shot a bewildered look at my watch. It read **7:30 PM. **I had more of an hour to get ready for the party. Dad and mom had already left for the Cullens house twenty minutes ago.

I didn't know what I would do there that early, my friends informed me that they were going to be late, and I was also worried if it would be awkward between Edward and me. So I was crashing the party late -fashionably late- I hoped.

I hurriedly slipped into my purple satin bathrobe and flew down the stairs. It was probably dad or mom, or it was Heidi, since she lived next door. I pushed my wet hair back and opened the door.

Imagine my surprise when I encountered Edward Cullen on my porch.

"Good evening, Bella." Edward said politely.

"Edward?" I blinked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are your manners, Bella?" He cocked an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Well, good evening, Edward," I even dropped into a mock-bow. "Would you like to come in?"

"Very much," he replied.

I opened the door wide and let him in. I locked the door behind me and turned to face him.

"Did I interrupt you?" He asked, his eyes focusing on my wet hair and my bathrobe, which was drenched with water droplets.

"You did. I was drying off." I pulled at the wet material, which was clinging to my chest. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, can't I just come to see you without any purpose?" Edward laced our fingers together and it pleased me immensely.

"Okay then. Come up to my room."

He did not comment as I dragged him up the stairs to my room. Edward shut the door close behind us.

"Did your mom ask about what happened to your face?" I asked, genuinely curious and concerned.

"Rosalie tried to hide it with all sorts of make up things. Something like, um, foundation." Edward wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

The cut on his cheek was in a Z-shape and purple in color. His lips were back to normal but swollen a little. It only made him look more attractive.

"And you didn't get caught?" I snorted.

"Dad kept on staring at my cheek and he muttered something like 'Kids these days, don't even want to know'. How highly embarrassing!"

We laughed and I flopped down on my pink ottoman.

"Aren't you going to switch off that?" He asked, referring to the song that was still playing in the background.

"Do you want me to?" I tilted my head and stared at him.

I was pretty sure he was dressed from head to toe in Calvin Klein. He wore a dark blue blazer on top of his white satin shirt and he had paired it with black pants. His hair was a usual auburn mess on top of his head.

How adorable and drool-worthy!

"No," He waved his hand and finally noticed that I was ogling him. "What?"

"Nothing." I stood up and stretched. "I should get ready. Will you choose an outfit for me?"

"Okay." He said carefully and eyed me dubiously but nodded.

Edward followed me and waited as I opened my closet and switched on the light inside. Four brand new glossy dresses dangled neatly from the hangers in the front.

"Choose," I pointed at the four different outfits.

"Who got you these?" He asked, trying hard not to chuckle.

"My friends and mom," I said sheepishly. "We exchange the gifts before Christmas itself if the gift consists of clothes."

He pressed his lips together and ran his hands through the smooth materials. Sasha, Heidi and mom, gave three of the dresses to me. I chose the other one during the shopping trip to Seattle with Sasha.

"Give me a minute." He suggested and his lips shook, as if he was suppressing a laugh.

"Okay." I giggled. I went to my dressing table and started blow-drying my wet hair.

"Did you choose it yourself?" I asked suddenly, pointing at his clothes.

"I did," he blushed slightly. "What do you think of them? Esme tried to help but she also had to buy Carlisle a shirt, he had been talking about it the entire week. So...it was all by myself."

"It's classic and tasteful," I commented honestly. "Your designer clothes say you are sophisticated. But your hair says otherwise."

He snorted. "Carlisle said this was the new trend. I combed my hair and then messed it up."

I burst out laughing and clutched my stomach from toppling forward. Edward grinned cheekily and turned back to the hard task of choosing a dress for me.

After my hair was smoother and shinier than Frederic Fekkai extensions, I switched off the hair dryer and brushed my hair.

"I have chosen but I don't know if you would agree." Edward said after a minute.

"Show me." I walked to the closet and raised an eyebrow.

"This one." He pointed at the outfit hanging at the end. My closet was jammed with clothes and few of them fell out.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes. I quickly bent down, picked up the fallen clothes and stashed it back.

"Yes. But if you don't want to wear it then - "

"I bought that." I smiled widely. "It was my selection."

"Oh," he chuckled in surprise. "At least we share the same dressing sense."

It was a sleeveless thin-strapped _DVF _white satin dress, which had lace workings all over it. The only thing I disliked about it was the small useless buttons from the chest to the torso portion. Apparently, that was in fashion now.

I had also bought a matching crisp whiteblazer with it.

I went inside the bathroom and dressed. I braided the front part of my hair and pulled it back with a sparkling white clip.

After I had put on my white petal-shaped long earrings, some makeup and an antique grey bracelet mom had let me borrow for the night, I slipped into my brown sandals and came out of the bathroom.

"Verdict?" I asked, twirling a strand of my hair.

I felt so much free to dress, get ready in front of him and ask him how I looked better than with my friends or mom. It was as if God had sent a male version of Sasha to me.

"You look like an angel," Edward said earnestly.

"Does it mean that I can't come to the dance with you then?" I blinked innocently.

"Bella, don't test my patience." He warned and chuckled.

I walked closer to him and intertwined our fingers. "So, when are we going to get that ice-tea you promised?"

He groaned with a flushed face. "I cannot believe that I actually suggested a walk and ice-tea! A walk was something I would have asked for in 1918."

"It's funny," I giggled then paused thoughtfully. "You were born in 1900, right?"

"Yes, why...?" He trailed off and his eyes tensed. I had never thought about it but now, his age kept on ringing in my ears.

"That means...you're 18 now?" I asked, impressed.

Edward released a sigh and shifted uncomfortably. He didn't answer me.

"Wow, I'm a year younger than you." I blinked in awe.

"We should go. Our parents will be searching for us." He changed the subject.

"Okay." I agreed but his hands held me.

"Does this disturb you? That I am older than you?" Edward pouted but his eyes were serious.

"Of course not, there are great facts about you that I should consider other than your age before I date you." I teased him.

He relaxed and hugged me once.

I locked the house's front door, dropped the key in my clutch and we walked to his house. Cars were parked in a straight neat line along the pavement of the road. The Christmas party seemed to be in full swing.

I glanced at my _Dior _crystal studded watch and noted that it was **8:50 PM. **I had taken more time to dress since Edward had been there, which meant that he was clearly a distraction.

We climbed the stones steps to the arched mahogany door and Edward was about to open the door when someone else opened it. A handsome man dressed in white tuxedo then greeted us.

As we went inside his house, I turned to him.

"Did your parents _actually _hire him just to open the door?"

"Esme loves to arrange parties. She doesn't miss a thing, everything has to be perfect, starting from the person who opens the door to the person who serves the drink." Edward chuckled, his face radiant.

"Wow," I nodded impressed and followed him.

The familiar party noises were comforting - carols playing in the background from huge speakers, champagne flutes clinking, air kisses smacking, people greeting each other merrily, etcetera.

The wooden banister was wrapped in red and white balloons and cozy Christmas lights. Waitresses were offering guests silver trays filled with all sort of eatables while waiters doled out champagnes and cocktails.

Hundreds of vanilla-scented candles filled the room with a warm glow. Crystal bowls filled with white roses were arranged in each corner of the room. Finally, a huge Christmas tree sat in the middle, decorated in a grand manner.

We spent some time near the buffet table, tasting all the delicious food. Then Edward took me to his parents who gushed over both of us. The professional photographer standing next to them wouldn't stop taking pictures of Edward and me.

We finally managed to escape and Edward put his arm around me, pulling me from my dreamy bubble.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Are you kidding me? I want Esme to arrange my next birthday party." I said throwing my hands up and he laughed loudly.

Some female heads turned around to stare at us, possibly wondering who let out that enticing masculine laughter.

"My God, you're attracting more ladies than Ian Somheldar." I shot him a fake scowl.

"Should I even ask who that is?" He teased, his cheeks turning pink and he squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't, 'cause you can't shut me up if I start talking about him." I winked at him.

Edward frowned and opened his mouth to say something when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and Alice's wide even-toothed smile dazzled my eyes.

"Do you have a minute...alone?" Alice asked, her blue eyes flickering to the color of the candle lights

"Of course," I glanced at Edward with a panicked look barely concealed on my face.

"Edward too," she stared at him. "Can we go to your room?"

Edward's eyes tightened as he nodded. Alice led the way up the stairs. I considered calling someone for help but my voice was completely lost. She moved confidently along the corridor and stopped before Edward's room.

"How does she know that's your room?" I whispered with wide eyes.

"Rosalie brought Alice home one day," he said without moving his mouth. "They had become close friends...recently."

I shot him a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look and lowered my eyes when Alice glanced back.

Edward opened the door and switched on the light. Alice turned around to face us with folded arms. Her purple halter dress fit her petit figure perfectly and a designer handbag dangled from her elbow. God, why couldn't she just be pretty and dumb like she looked?

"I know this is frank and probably rude," she began, "but I have to say this. There's no other way."

"Oh," Edward said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. I stared at the four vanilla scented candles which burned peacefully on top of Edward's night table.

"I want the spell book." She stated without a change in her facial expression.

"What if we said we don't have it?" I asked boldly, though I felt anything but bold now.

"Then you have to face the consequences." She snapped her fingers.

The light went off and the window snapped shut along with the door.

* * *

**_Bam! And Alice is back! What do you all think of this chap? Any thoughts?_**

**_P.S. DVF as in Diane Von Furstenberg. The dress link is in my profile if ya'll want to check it out._**

**_-BEJL_**


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets don't stay buried

**Chapter 19: Secrets don't stay buried**

* * *

_**~There is no such thing as a good girl. A good girl is just a bad girl who hasn't been caught yet. - Lolsotrue: #104~**_

* * *

Alice snapped her manicured fingers and the lights went off followed by the rest of the stuff that _usually _happens on a movie. You know, the casual way the windows and the door fasten close without making a sound.

Like I said, just the usual stuff.

Edward stayed still behind me, his narrowed green eyes fixed on the door as if he was expecting someone to barge in and save us.

Without realizing it, Edward had pulled himself to his full height. He towered over me now in what was clearly a possessive and protective stance - and it was not lost on Alice.

As for me, I contemplated my premature death at seventeen by counting the numerous unchecked boxes on my life-to-do list. It felt a tad bit pathetic.

"The door is just closed," Alice said, following Edward's gaze. "I didn't lock it or anything. I want to let you both know that I am harmless."

A snort escaped me before I could stop it. Edward's eyes slid to me before they went back to stubbornly staring at the door.

"Bella," she sighed. "You were _once _my best friend, remember? I will not harm you. I will let you go as soon you return the book to me."

"It was never yours to return," I snapped. "I _found _it, not you."

Anger flashed in her icy blue eyes and she didn't look at me when she spoke again.

"You must be aware by now that I'm a witch. You broke into my house, after all, and took the book from my secret room," she paused considering. "How did you manage to find the room anyway? Even my friends or my mom weren't able to."

"I am not stupid." I smiled, hoping she would get what I was implying. Edward nudged me with a shake of his head.

If she did, she didn't comment.

"Do you know why I never got my house key from you even when we broke up?" Alice continued. "Because I had trust in you, but you clearly betrayed me."

"I never betrayed you," I corrected her. "Do you know how much Edward needs the book? If you knew, you wouldn't be selfish, Alice."

"I'm not selfish," she let out an exasperated sigh, her gaze fixed on Edward. "Rosalie told me all about your _problems._ I need the book because I know to read Latin and I can at least attempt to read the book and find if there's anything mentioned about _you and your family _in the spell book."

"You know Latin?" I asked, beyond shocked. "And you know about Edward and his family's _problem_?"

"It comes as an advantage of being a witch," Alice ignored my latter question and picked absently at an invisible piece of lint in her purple halter dress.

"And you know _our problems?_ Did Rosalie seriously tell you everything?" Edward groaned, running a hand through his messy hair.

"She did," Alice frowned a little. "But trust me; your secret is safe with me. Mmmm, what an unusual thing boring Forks had ever witnessed! I will definitely try my best to help your guys with your..._situation_."

"So...you aren't the villain here?" I looked at her tentatively, my tone conjuring up a strong Irish accent. I did not wish to jump into conclusions. It was still hard to take in the fact that Alice was really, really a witch.

She let out a surprised snort and Edward changed his snicker into a cough.

"I'm not," she assured me. "You have Rosalie as a proof here. So...the book?"

Edward reluctantly tore away from me and went to his night table. After rummaging through it, he brought the battered old book and pressed it in Alice's small delicate hands.

There was a solid _click-click-click_ of a stiletto stepping on a wooden floor and the doorknob twisted slowly. Then the door opened and a gorgeous girl with straight red hair in a white jumpsuit, covered with glittery beads all over it, entered the room.

"Bella? I was searching for you all over the house. Oh, Edward's with you!" Heidi cocked her head and frowned prettily. "What is Alice doing here?"

Another girl entered the room in a rush. Her golden hair was crimped and her knee-length full-sleeved red dress highlighted her perfect skin tone.

"Bellaaaa! Edward!" Sasha cried in glee and she smiled politely at Alice. "Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Sasha. Hey, Heidi." Alice winked at Heidi who was pointedly ignoring her. Alice quickly dropped the spell book in her shiny handbag.

I felt relief flood all over my body when Randall also came inside, looking handsome in his leather jacket and dark washed out jeans. He kissed Heidi's cheek and greeted me coolly, his gaze appraising.

Alice cleared her throat. She probably felt uncomfortable, having all of my friends surround her in a room.

"Rosalie and Emmett are on their way." Randall informed us.

"Is there a conference meeting going to take place in Edward's room that I am not aware about?" Sasha asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not sure either." Edward frowned, worry lines creasing his forehead.

Seconds later, Rosalie and Emmett emerged into the room. I couldn't help but stare at Rosalie. Normally, I only noted what my friends were wearing. However, I couldn't help but stare at the alluring shimmery silver gown that adorned her curvy body.

"Everyone's here," Rosalie allowed herself a satisfied smile. "Now is the good time. Bella, why don't you tell your friends about..._you know."_

"What?" I squealed in shock.

"I thought they might also want to know," she said staring at me, "we are all okay with it."

"Wait just a second. Rosalie, can you come outside?" Edward snapped with furious eyes.

"Edward, I want acceptance. We all want acceptance. Bella already did, did she not? Her friends will also understand." Rosalie said, shifting her huge blue eyes to Sasha and Heidi.

"What are you talking about?" Sasha pushed her hair back and frowned.

"Are you sure about this?" Randall glanced warily at Heidi. I knew what he was thinking, '_What if she doesn't accept me?'_

"We want you guys to know who we really are." Rosalie said and wrinkled her nose at Randall, as if she had caught a foul stench coming off him.

It was true that while Rosalie had started talking to me in school, she had also made friendly conversations with Sasha and Heidi.

"This is going to be interesting," Alice smirked, rubbing her palms together.

"Now is not the good time," I ignored Alice's enthusiasm and tried to convince Rosalie. "They will have trouble sleeping. It's Christmas tonight."

"_Uh_...will someone please tell us _that something _which will make us lose our precious sleep?" Heidi asked sarcastically. "We'll have trouble sleeping even if you don't tell us. It's going to happen either way."

"What I am about to say may disturb you, you may not even believe me," Rosalie began, her voice nervous.

Then she proceeded to tell Sasha and Heidi everything, starting from the Eternal cemetery, the spell book, me finding out what they were and what had happened till now. Edward had his mouth hanging open, as if he couldn't believe that Rosalie was doing this.

Randall looked anywhere but at Heidi. Emmett stood next to Rosalie, his brown eyes staring vacantly at her. Alice was fanning herself, staring at Edward's room's impressive fireplace with the burnt wooden logs.

I preferred to stare at my feet than at my best friends who had not made a single sound or made a move since Rosalie began her insane story.

When she finally finished with a loud sigh, I glanced at them. Sasha and Heidi looked at Rosalie like they wanted to call the men in the white lab coats to take her away.

"Um...is this the part where we are supposed to laugh?" Sasha asked, breaking the anticipated silence.

"No," I shook my head. "This is the part where you are supposed to scream and run, or call a local asylum."

Heidi stared at all of us, calculating the looks on our face before she shrugged and sighed.

"I believe you," she said, her gaze fixed on Randall. Edward's eyebrows went up in disbelief and I squeezed his elbow.

"What?" Sasha almost laughed but sobered when she saw the serious look on Heidi's face. "You have to be kidding me! For crying out loud, there are no such things as zombies!"

"I hate to interrupt but we're not zombies." Edward cut in, his tone hurt somehow. I threw him a sarcastic look, which he returned with one of his own.

"Bella, you said that you had a theory that Edward was actually a last century soldier...almost a month ago," Sasha swallowed. "Were you not joking?"

I remembered the conversation we'd had while we were walking to the History class on the corridor. That was the first day the Cullens had joined the school. We had also discovered that we shared that class with them.

"I wasn't sure at that time, but I am now." I bit my lip and pleaded with her silently. "But the term 'zombie' is not the appropriate one."

"The hell with appropriate!" Sasha was staring at the closed door now. "I'm going to tell myself that this was just a stupid prank you guys played on us to which Heidi fell victim."

"I'm not a victim," Heidi said quietly into her chest.

"Yep," Alice nodded enthusiastically. "You are not a victim, you are a witch."

There were several 'what' and 'no way' that rang through the room. Heidi openly cackled.

"_Puh-lease!_ Don't tell me you didn't know!" Alice said indignantly.

"Didn't know what, that I am a witch?" Heidi huffed and folded her arms. "You are the supposed witch here, remember? There wasn't one day in seventh grade that passed without you bragging about witchcraft!"

"Everything I said back then was true." Alice narrowed her eyes and hurt flashed across her delicate features.

"Heidi, Sasha," I rubbed my forehead. "Maybe we should talk about this later. It's going to be Christmas in less than a minute and I don't want everyone to fight because of some supernatural stuff."

"One second," Alice held up her index finger. "Sasha, if I do magic, will you believe everything Rosalie said? Like, really, really believe everything she said."

"Magic?" Sasha and Heidi sputtered in shock.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Black or white?" Heidi pressed her ultra pink lips tightly. As her closest friend, I knew she was hiding a smirk.

"You decide," Alice shot and folded her arms stubbornly.

"Let's see." Sasha's lips curled into an amused smile. "We'll decide later."

Alice stared at them, her forehead creasing with lines. Then her face broke into a smile when she spotted the vanilla scented candles burning in Edward's night table. She stared at the candles, her eyes going glazed.

I blinked, trying to focus and clearly saw that the flames of the little scented candles had started shooting in a crackling _whoosh _all the way to the ceiling. I wondered if I should run and get a fire extinguisher.

Then I realized that though the candle's flames were high and unnaturally bright, they did not burn the room.

"Omigawd!" Sasha and Heidi gasped, and grabbed my elbow.

"Wow," Randall commented, staring at the flames that reached the ceiling.

"Impressive." Rosalie smirked at Alice. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Sasha pressed her palm to her chest. "Please stop it before your luck runs out and burns the room."

"Good." Alice snickered and the flames faded out.

"God, is this really happening?" Sasha whispered to herself. "Bella, why didn't you tell us?"

I chose my words carefully. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Thank you," Edward whispered to me while he intertwined our fingers and kissed my forehead.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Emmett opened it, since he was standing near it and Esme poked her head in.

"What are you kids doing here? Come join us! The countdown for Christmas is going to start!" She informed us with an excited smile on her face.

Sasha took a deep breath. "Bella trusts you, guys. So I trust you all too."

Sasha and Heidi grabbed my hands and just for a second we forgot everything, and bounded down the stairs with the others.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_I had actually intended to post this chap this Sunday but since you guys were asking for 'update' again and again, I posted it early. _**

**_I'm glad that Alice's real attitude is revealed. What do you guys think? Is she really the good one or the bad one?_**

**_-BEJL_**


	21. Chapter 20: Invoke the witch within you

**Chapter 20: Invoke the witch within you**

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming!" Esme said politely to mom and dad.

"Well, _thank you _so much for hosting the party of the year." Mom laughed and shared a hug with Esme.

After dad had shaken hands with Carlisle, I waved at Edward, Randall, Rosalie and Emmett who were perched on the couch. They waved back -Edward blew me a bold air kiss- and I followed mom and dad out of the Cullens house.

Most of the guests had left except for some neighbors, who I assumed lingered for some more champagne and chit-chat. Mr and Mrs Denali had taken Sasha home fifteen minutes ago.

"We need to talk." Sasha had whispered to me while her mom waited for her.

Mr and Mrs Carter -Heidi's parents- caught up with my parents and they broke into a hushed discussion about the grand party as we walked to our house. Heidi rolled her eyes at her parents and nudged me.

"What did Sasha say before she left?" Heidi asked, her green eyes twinkling.

"She wants to talk." I said dully and emphasized it by kicking the gravel road.

"Me too," she cut in immediately. "I want to know EVERYTHING!"

"Hush, idiot!" I elbowed her when both our parents turned to stare at us. They shrugged and went back to their conversation.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

I shook my head. "We can't talk here. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas. Where do you think the whole town will be?" Heidi puffed her hair with her famous eye roll.

"Church," I sighed and shrugged. "Just because we go to the church with our parents doesn't mean we have to sit with them during the whole mass. How about we meet at the backside of the church? No one will be there."

Heidi stared at me as if I had gone mad. "There's a graveyard there. No way I'm coming there after all the things that had happened."

"It's not like we're going in," I shivered and gave her a wobbly smile. "We're just going to stand near there and I'll tell you _everything_."

Her eyes lit up at the word 'everything' and she smiled widely. Our parents stopped in front of our houses, which was just next to each other.

"_D'accord._" She winked and followed her parents into her house.

I had taken French class only for three months during my sixth grade summer holidays but I was able to translate what she said. _Agreed._

I threw on the dress that mom had gifted me for Christmas and nearly sprinted down the stairs. Dad was nursing his hot coffee and mom was digging through her satin clutch.

I was relieved to see that they were ready to go to the church. Mom usually took an hour just to pin her hair up on top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, honey." She pecked my forehead, while she tried to balance her coffee mug in one hand and clutch in the other hand.

"Same to you," I kissed her cheek and skipped to the kitchen.

Dad greeted me on the way and stared at me with an amused smile as I hummed and drank my usual glass of juice.

"Someone's cheerful this morning," chuckled dad.

"Yep," mom continued meddling with her hair.

"How do I look?" I stood in front of her and struck a pose.

'Mmmmm," she eyed me with a smile. "My selection is always the best. That blue tunic goes well with your skin and the black tights are a perfect fit."

"If you have finished fawning over Bella, Renee, kindly inform me so I could take you both to the church." Dad coughed and rolled his eyes in my direction.

Mom scowled at dad and "accidently" knocked his head on the way to the car. I stifled a laugh at dad's confused face.

We reached the ancient beautiful church in twenty minutes and got out of the car. While dad went to find a place to park his car, mom struck up a conversation with Mrs Denali.

The roof of the church was covered with snow and the fountain in the middle was coated with glistening ice. I quickly shrugged into my warm fleece coat before I could turn into an ice sculpture.

"Merry Christmas," Sasha hugged me and we exchanged kisses.

Heidi soon found us and greeted us warmly. Sasha had circles under her eyes and I knew immediately that she hadn't slept well last night. Even I had circles, but it had nothing to do with last night drama. I went to sleep only at 1:00 AM as we had left the Cullens house a little after midnight.

I searched the large crowd for the Cullens, especially for Edward, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Disappointment washed over me but it was forgotten soon when Sasha dragged me inside the church. We sat where all the children usually sat.

At the back.

As soon as everyone settled down, the mass began. My patience wore off approximately after ten minutes and I nudged a sleepy Heidi and Sasha.

"Let's go." I whispered to them.

I wobbled slightly as we stood up. A strict stick-up-her-butt woman sitting on the bench beside us, turned to face us with a disapproving glare. Heidi matched her glare and we stifled laughter as we sneaked out of the church.

"You should have seen her face!" Heidi cried and we giggled into our gloved hands.

We walked quietly to the back of the enormous church. Heidi and Sasha cast disgusted and scared looks at the graveyard surrounding the border of the church property. I didn't even glance at it, instead I picked at my nails like they held the solution to all the problems.

"How did it all start? Tell me from your point of view." Sasha said finally, her tone frazzled.

I filled in about everything that had happened and they gaped at me when I mentioned the unwanted dip Edward and I had taken in the frosty cold lake in the 'Dark forest' during the History camping.

"So that was the day you found out?" Heidi asked, as I continued my rambling.

"Yeah," I nodded and kicked at few dead dry leaves near my feet. The depth of the snow -shockingly- reached our ankles.

"You should have told us, Bella." Sasha shook her head.

"You wouldn't have believed me," I sighed in exasperation. "You wouldn't have believed Rosalie too if it weren't for the little fire trick Alice did. Admit it."

"Guess you are right," she agreed reluctantly.

"But one thing doesn't make sense," I rubbed my temple. "How did the spell book suddenly appear in my house? You guys clearly saw me keep it back. How did it come to my bedroom of all places?"

"And..." Sasha shifted warily. "The spell was read by Heidi during the Halloween dance, the day the Cullens breathed again. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Heidi barked, her green eyes darting between Sasha and me.

"Heidi, Alice mentioned yesterday that you were a witch. What if you really are? You woke them!" I cried in shock. A single snowflake fell on my cheek.

"No, no, _no,_" Heidi shook her head vehemently. "I am not a witch. I'm pretty sure the spell works even if your guys read it. I am not a WITCH."

"Keep it down, will you?" Alice emerged from the back door of the church. It was usually locked, so I wouldn't be surprised if Alice had opened it with her "magical powers".

"Alice, tell them I am not a witch," Heidi begged Alice. "You were joking yesterday, weren't you?"

"Heidi..." Alice swallowed, her face contorting in sympathy. Heidi covered her mouth with her palm, turning a light shade of green.

A sudden strong wind blew, lifting our skirts and tangling our hair.

"Oh My God," Sasha squealed, trying desperately to get hold of her scarf.

Another wind blew, this time stronger and very cold. Few dead leaves from the graveyard flew out, forming a small cyclone near our feet. It grew and grew till it had reached our height. It looked like a mini tornado of leaves.

"What is happening?" I screamed, bending down on my knees. My hair flapped all around my face till my entire vision was blocked.

It was the most insane thing I had ever witnessed including the fire debacle Alice had done yesterday night. A huge ball of snow started rolling toward us with the wind.

"Heidi, _stop it_!" Alice yelled at Heidi, who was crouched behind a tree -in an attempt to escape the howling wind- looking terrified. "Your emotions are causing this. Control it. Stop it right now! Control your yourself! Stop. It. _Now_!"

Heidi closed her ears and cried out. For a few seconds nothing happened...then the wind abruptly died and the snowball stopped moving.

I was the first one to stand up. "What the hell just happened?" I breathed.

"Heidi's power happened," I watched as white mist came out of Alice's mouth as she spoke. The temperature had dropped a degree.

"I am _really _a witch?" Tears started rolling down Heidi's rosy cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry about being a witch," Alice said firmly. "You have an amazing talent and power. Look at the mini storm you just caused and you weren't even aware of it. Then think of the things you can do if you were aware of your powers and knew how to control them?"

More snowflakes started drifting to the ground and I pulled on the hood of my fleece jacket. The others did the same.

I let out a deep breath and blinked when white mist came out of my mouth too. I couldn't even believe that Alice was a witch, how was I going to handle the face that Heidi was a witch too?

"So now what?" I broke the silence. "Is there going to be a coven?"

Alice smirked, inspite of the panicked look Heidi shot her, and shrugged. "No, unless there is an increase in number."

She said the last part suggestively, her gaze lingering on Sasha and me.

I rubbed my temple again. I felt like someone had cracked open my head and filled it with unwanted things-like a bucket of sand and dirt.

"Edward and his family are last century people, Heidi and Alice are witches...what am I and Sasha now? Ghouls? Vampires?" I shook my head wearily.

"I could handle being a she-wolf." Sasha tried to hide her fear but her shaking hands said it all.

"You are humans," Alice smiled softly, "the luckiest ones."

"Jeez, thank you." I rolled my eyes and bumped my shoulder with Sasha's.

"So, am I excluded from your group now?" Heidi asked, betraying a hint of panic.

"Yes," I nodded. "Only humans are allowed. That's why we kicked Alice out of our circle, remember?"

"What?" Heidi and Alice cried at the same time.

"She's kidding." Sasha giggled, inspite of herself. But there was obvious nervousness in the sound.

I rolled back my shoulders. "I am going to attend the rest of the mass. After all, I have witches and zombies as my friends. So the least I can do for being on the evil side is plead to God to forgive me."

"Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. Amen." Sasha finished with her palms pressed together.

Alice and Heidi faux-glared at us and I could already feel alliances forming. I just hoped I wouldn't lose Heidi to Alice.

I didn't know if Alice was a good or a bad _witch_, but she sure was a _bitch_.

* * *

**_Any thoughts? I know this chap was kinda boring because Edward wasn't there but I promise that the next chap is loaded fully with him :D_**

**_-BEJL_**


	22. Chapter 21: The forbidden apple

**Chapter 21: The forbidden apple**

* * *

**_The more things are forbidden, the more popular they become. - Mark Twain_**

* * *

I reached into my burgundy colored tote and took out my purple mittens. After I had stuffed my hands into them, I opened my room door and bounded down the stairs. One of the windows in the kitchen was open, letting the cold air inside the room.

"Mom, do you want to die from hypothermia?" I screeched as I ran to close the window.

There was a pause before I heard her boots click on the wooden floor and she bustled inside the kitchen, a sickly sweet perfume surrounding her.

"I did not leave the window open." She frowned and pointed at the window I had closed. "Did you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess…..faeries, brownies?"

"Bella," she sighed. "I swear. I did not open the window."

I glanced at the window again. It was large and low near the ground level, and a person can easily climb through it and enter the kitchen from the backyard. I did that all the time since I sneaked out to meet Heidi after curfew times.

"Do you think…." I gulped, "that maybe someone from the backyard opened it; you know…..to get inside the house?"

"That is not possible," mom shook her head.

"That window acts, like, it is hundred years old. I open the window from the outside all the time whenever the latch is not put on."

"You never told me that," she said sharply. "I should inform this to your dad."

She turned and hurried out of the kitchen. I, in turn, put on the latch of the window to the hook on the wall and stared at it for a moment. Uneasy feelings swirled inside my stomach.

I shook my head, hoping I could shake away the feelings too and closed the main door behind. Dad was hunched near the telephone post, shoving snow out of the way. Mom stood next to him, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

I turned the other side and passed Heidi's house but I did not see any figure pacing near the front window. She always did that when she was agitated. Moreover, I knew that she had every reason to be agitated now. She had just discovered that she was witch. Do I even need to continue?

So I assumed that she had already left for the Cullen's house. Yep, I was going there too. To say I was startled when I received a text from Alice this morning, asking me to come to the Cullen's house was an understatement.

I passed two more houses and stopped in front of the side fence of the Cullen's house. A small wooden gate was propped open in the middle of the fence. I slipped in quietly and kept my eyes fixed on the ground.

"Dangerous," I muttered under my breath.

Snow, snow, snow. That was all I could see. It covered the entire street in an overwhelming amount. The Volturi's house, which was just opposite to Edward's house, had snowflakes even on the front porch, and the fence was half buried in snow.

A tall figure suddenly emerged from their house and started the snowblower.

Alec.

In my hurry to get inside the Cullen's house and avoid Alec, I failed to notice the person walking toward me or the snow-free but thick patch of ice on the ground. Well, you could guess what happened next.

I slipped -gracefully- on the ice in my tall black boots, careening towards the unknown person. I took that person down with my fall. I pressed my eyes close and stayed still, breathing heavily.

Someone groaned softly under me. I shot up as if I was on fire and staggered a few steps back. A familiar strained chuckle met my ears and I felt my shoulders sag in relief.

"Are you okay?" I gave him my hand and helped him get up. "Edward?"

"Who gave you that last name, 'Swan'?" He moaned. "You are not a bit graceful."

"I was avoiding someone," I pouted. "I didn't see you."

"Who?" He asked, glancing around suspiciously. When he spotted Alec, he let out a flat, "Oh."

Alec gave me a tentative wave and smiled sheepishly. I finger-waved at him and turned back to Edward before Alec could say anything. He was standing a few yards across us but I knew he could shout to be heard.

"Alice is in there?" I jerked my head toward Edward's house.

"Yes. I must say that she is awfully quiet and is giving us quite a scare. Do you happen to know the reason behind it?" Edward was still frowning when he looked at me. I noticed that his eyes kept bouncing back to Alec.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have come." I shrugged and looked at him.

"Even if you knew that I was eagerly awaiting your arrival?" He grinned impishly, his tone light.

"Well, it would be even more better if we were alone in your house." I bit back a smile and gave him a serious stare.

"I can arrange that," he murmured softly. Almost moved by an uncontrollable force, he put his arm around me and crushed me to his soft body.

He bent his head down and began to nuzzle my cheek. His cool breath caressed my skin and I found myself leaning into him.

"Aren't your parent's home?" I giggled, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Out of town, something about business issues. Does it matter?" Edward nudged my chin and pressed his lips affectionately on my cheek.

The soft kiss felt like million flower petals brushing against my skin. I wanted to kiss him so much on the mouth but I didn't know how Edward would react to that. He was from the 20th century, so he was more or less an old fashioned gentleman.

"It probably matters to them." I snorted. "So it should matter to you too."

"Business," he groaned as he reluctantly pulled away. "Esme won't stop talking about this, um, Federal reserves! It is apparently low at the moment and Esme was excited that she could decorate the living room - _again_."

I laughed loudly. "She sounds like a 'Beverly Hills' mom to me, you know, the type who jumps all the time and gushes about something."

"She is what you call an 'extrovert'." Edward added with a shy smile.

"Edward, Bella, come inside!" Rosalie poked her blonde head out through the front door and waved at us.

Rosalie ushered us in and locked the door behind me. Edward put his arm around me and nudged me with a mischievous smile.

"Stop cuddling, will you?" Rosalie snapped at him. "We're in crisis mode."

"There's always crisis mode here." Edward rolled his eyes and settled with holding my hand.

We followed her to the living room where Randall, Heidi, Emmett and Alice were scattered all over.

Alice faced away from everyone else, hunched over the windowsill. I raised my eyebrows but did not comment. Edward pulled me down with him on the black leather couch.

Once we were comfy, I turned to him. "How was your second official trip to Seattle?"

As soon as I had returned home from the Holy mass on Christmas, I had called him on his new cell phone and demanded why he did not attend. Edward had guiltily replied that his family had forced him to tag along with them on their trip to Seattle.

He returned only yesterday and tomorrow was New Year (already). I was surprised to learn that Esme was not throwing another bash for new year tonight. I assumed that the previous one on Christmas Eve had lessened their royal treasury a little.

"Fascinating and thoroughly astonishing. I was truly in awe...Carlisle had to constantly close my wide gaping mouth." Edward replied, scratching his neck adorably.

I snickered and Randall, Emmett and Heidi joined me.

"We were walking through a busy commercial street when suddenly Edward paused -more like froze- in front of a store which sold latest electronic devices. I think...he drooled a lot throughout the trip." Randall chortled.

"You both were much worse than me." Edward snapped at them. "Randall wouldn't stop looking at a girl whose dress neck line was too low for my liking."

Heidi froze, her dark green eyes huge as a tennis ball. Even my eyes widened at Edward's bold statement. Randall paled and attempted at a poor explanation.

"The ladies at that place were very much different than the ladies I had encountered during my time. Besides, darling, you know how exaggerating Eddie can be..." He prattled on.

"Save it." Heidi glared and marched to where I was sitting. With an irritated sigh, she flopped down next to me.

Sasha will be amused if she sees this, I thought. Unfortunately, she had gone with her family to Port Angeles to attend her cousin's wedding.

Alice cleared her throat, interrupting us. We looked up, waiting for her to begin. Her light blue eyes seemed sad and she rubbed her forehead wearily. She took the spell book out of her bag and placed it on the coffee table.

"So, I did some reading last night." Alice patted the book and looked at us. "And I found out that this isn't actually a spell book."

"What is it then?" Edward asked confused.

"It's a diary," she frowned a little, "but the person's name who did the entries is not mentioned here."

"The grave where I found it had a nameless headstone." I shivered. Edward went still beside me.

"So that person, precisely a witch, knew that someone would find her diary in the future and she clearly didn't want her name to be known." Alice tapped her nails thoughtfully on the window pane.

"How do you know it's a 'she'?" Heidi asked, twirling a curl of her red hair.

"The handwriting is feminine and I don't think men are generally used to the habit of writing a diary." She shot Heidi a _duh _look.

"So...what did you find? The suspense is killing us, Alice." Rosalie said, fidgeting nervously with her heart shaped red locket.

"It's...it's not good, guys." Alice closed her eyes and opened them again. "Not good at all. You won't like it a bit."

Edward found my hand and squeezed it, his worried gaze on Alice. I was nearly at the edge of the couch, hanging on to her every word. What was the bad news?

"The way you will...die, that is mentioned here." Alice's voice cracked.

"Die?" Edward echoed, his voice hollow.

"This spell, waking up the dead, it was forbidden back at that time. Whoever practiced it was...staked. The elder witches and wizards believed that this spell went against the law of nature, so they tried to...burn all the copies of it. Before anyone knew it, the copies and the..._people _who handed it down were _burnt_." Alice paused and I tried not to flinch.

"Still, few witches knew the spell which had started to be popularly called us 'the forbidden apple', and it was passed on from one generation to the other. The elder witches knew they couldn't do anything to stop it so they instead added a few things to the spell and they...well, _complicated _the whole process."

Silence.

"What exactly do you mean by 'complicated'?" Randall whispered impatiently.

"Umm," her voice wavered.

"Alice?" I encouraged her and leaned into Edward's frozen body.

Alice cleared her throat and swallowed audibly. Her voice broke twice before she spoke again.

"The dead people who have joined the living must have a reason to live again, like a strong powerful reason. They cannot live just because they want a second chance at life or because they want to be reunited with their loved ones again. It is also mentioned that the 'undead' forget their past memories with their loved ones."

I shared a knowing glance with Edward. I had once asked him if he missed his parents and he had told me that his memory of his parents were blurry and he felt as if he had lived them in a completely different life.

"And it is said that they have trouble in loving someone ever again; because they had died and come back to life again. They had touched the arms of death. They don't really understand what they feel, either. So, they must find out the real reason for their living. And if there is none powerful enough, then..." Alice blew her nose in the Kleenex tissue she found on the coffee table.

I put my hand possessively on Edward's chest. No way he was going back.

"_Please_, finish it." Rosalie closed her eyes, pain contorting her face.

"They die which means you die," Alice pointed her finger at her. "You guys have approximately two more months before you die again and this time, there is no _rising back._"

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_This chapter has revealed more about Edward's and his family's true nature. I wonder what the strong reason will be, which will redeem Edward and his family. Will everyone be saved? Or will there be painful demises? _**

**_-BEJL_**


	23. Chapter 22: Laws of attraction

**Chapter 22: Laws of attraction**

* * *

_**~"The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it will be returned."― Becca Fitzpatrick**_

* * *

Rosalie stormed off as soon as Alice finished sharing the dreadful information. Emmett ran after her with a helpless look on his face.

"I'll come back if I find anything...new," Alice promised reluctantly. No one said anything and she walked out of the room. Heidi stood up too, shooting me a pity filled look.

"Uh, I'll walk you out." Randall got up and led her out.

The door slammed shut behind them and I jumped, a little startled. I glanced at Edward and found him still frozen. His green eyes stared vacantly at the huge grandfather clock, which sat on the floor near the western wall.

The bell chimed loudly, indicating that it was noontime.

"Edward..." I said worriedly.

I did not want Edward to go anywhere, let alone back to his grave. I tried to imagine how my life would be if he was not a part of it anymore. It seemed dull and empty. Now that we were finally together, I couldn't even bear the thought of losing him.

Edward blinked and focused his gaze on me. Wordlessly, he leaned forward and scooped me into his arms.

"Come up to my room," he pleaded.

My eyes widened and I nodded. He took my hand in his large masculine hand and led the way up the stairs. In a casual way, he hooked his elbow through mine and opened his room door. Maybe he forgot that I was not wearing a long gown that trailed behind me.

I wondered what he wanted to talk about. Or did he simply want me to comfort him? I ran through all the possibilities and decided that he needed my company, not my condolences.

After we had sat on the edge of the huge, incredibly soft bed, Edward glanced at me and the look on his face made me want to cry. He looked so anguished and defeated, as if he didn't posses the strength to live anymore.

"Bella, did I tell you how I felt when I first came to know that it wasn't 1918?" Edward asked quietly.

"No," I shook my head and bit my lip anxiously.

"I...I opened my eyes and I stood outside a big compound wall. The sign on it said that it was Eternal cemetery. I knew that place very well since my parents warned me all the time that I would end up there if I went to the war. I did not even understand what I was doing there. Then, everything just flashed to me, all the memories. I even remembered my last memory, when I had died in the battlefield. None of them made sense. I kept wondering...'if I am dead, how am I alive again?' I recognized Forks but the things around me...everything looked different, improvised."

I waited as he swallowed and stared at me with an intensity that made me fell gooey and buttery.

"I decided that maybe I was in hell or...limbo, the place where we are stuck midpoint and are made to revisit certain memories. I walked for a few distance and bumped into you. You...you were the most beautiful girl I had _ever _seen, Bella. Then I knew that if this was hell, I would gladly stay here. I spoke to you and you revealed that it was not 1918 anymore but it was in fact, 2012. I was in shock, I couldn't even form a response. Then I met the others and everything finally fell into place."

I gave him a wobbly smile, feeling both flattered and worried. He brushed his hands against my cheek.

"At the beginning, I felt so lost. I was in a state of confusion; I just wanted to _die again_. I did not know anyone here and sure, the Cullens felt like friends but...I was lonely. I first thought that I yearned for my parents but that was not the case. I did not want to be here anymore. Then we starting talking and...it just happened. I felt like I finally _belonged_. If Alice had told me this before we became acquainted, I would have been glad. But now...I don't want to go back yet."

"Are you afraid of dying?" I whispered. Edward's fiery green eyes cooled with fear.

"It's not the scare of death, Bella. It's the scare of losing you...leaving you and going someplace where you won't be." He took a deep breath and took hold of my hands in his soft ones.

I remained silent, watching him struggling for the right words with glistening eyes. His story seemed _so _unbelievable. If I told someone in school about who Edward really was and which century he was from, he/she may die from a fit of laughter.

"Everything seems impossible now," Edward muttered and finally he released my hand from his somewhat desperate grasp.

"Is there no hope?" I whispered, drinking in his face hungrily. I started memorizing every part of his perfect face.

"I don't know...this is so frustrating!"

"Alice mentioned that she hadn't finished the reading the entire content of the book. Maybe there will be something there, like a..." I trailed off.

"Loophole?" Edward offered with a hint of a smile. There was a small mole at the side of his neck. Why hadn't I noticed that before? I decided that since I couldn't even get past his perfect face, I'd missed the mole.

"Exactly." I sat up straighter.

We stayed quiet for some time, thinking about the dark possibilities. Edward's confession made me stronger and I knew that I would be willing to do anything to save him.

"Let's talk about something else," he sighed and stretched, "what are your plans for tonight?"

I smiled at how Edward had casually diverted the subject from him. Tonight was New year but I did not feel the need to celebrate it anymore. The next year without Edward by my side? Forget it.

"You know Mike Newton from our school?" I asked, leaning back against the couch.

Edward was new to school but half the dozen students had introduced themselves to him. They probably knew by then that Edward was going to be the future King of the school.

He nodded and his eyebrows knit together. "What about him?"

"He's throwing a party in his house. My friends are going. So, I will probably tag along with them." I explained with a shrug.

"Sounds fun." Edward smiled wistfully.

"What about _you_?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Esme and Carlisle are returning only tomorrow. I don't think the others will be going anywhere, so I'm planning to stay here too." He shrugged, rubbing his clean-shaven jaw tiredly.

"Come with me," I jumped in eagerly, "to the party."

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion

"If you stay alone, you will think about what Alice told us and that is exactly the kind of thing I don't want you to worry about tonight. It's New year. I want you to spend it with me." I pouted. "Please, Edward?"

Edward stretched again and his shirt rode up, revealing a sliver of skin stretched over perfect hips. I was baffled as to what was happening to my body. A warm, tingly feeling was rushing through me, settling in the center of my legs.

I averted my eyes before he could catch me ogling his, um, pelvis. When I glanced back at him, his handsome face was scrunched up into a tight smirk.

Awww, shit. I was caught in action.

"Like something you see?" Edward's green eyes were serious but his lips twitched.

"Are you coming or not?" I faked an eye roll and laughed. I prayed my laughter didn't sound as strained as I felt.

He moved toward me till we were touching and whispered in my ear. "Convince me."

His cool breath tickled my ear and I shivered. I wanted to have the same effect on him as he had on me. I wanted him to be floored by my touch just as I was by his feather light touches.

"This will be your first time in _our _world," I traced his jaw with my hand and his eyes closed at my touch. "The Winter formal we attended was supervised by teachers and the principal was present, so there was no mischief. But in Mike's party, _everything _will be there. I think you should come and see for yourself."

I finished my small inviting speech with a soft kiss on his eyelid. When I moved back, his eyes sprang open. They looked...hungry. The tingling feeling in my lower belly increased drastically and I swallowed.

"At what time shall I come to escort you to this so-called "mischief party"?" Edward asked finally and it didn't escape my notice that his voice shook.

I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my mouth.

* * *

Later that night, I stood in front of my room's huge window. The street was whirling with activity and I saw Heidi's father, Mr Carter, decorating their driveway with colorful lights for the New Year.

Since I had bought and gotten many dresses for Christmas, I decided to cut back and didn't buy anything new for New year. Instead, I prowled through my closet and grabbed the clothes I had worn only once after buying.

"Bella," mom called from downstairs. "We're leaving. Come and lock the door."

I went down the stairs, ushered them out and locked the door behind them. I turned around to face my empty house with an excited smile.

My parents were going out for the night since I already had plans for New Year eve. They didn't disapprove of the party but dad warned that if he smelled any alcohol on me, Mike would be arrested even without a warrant.

Once I was in my room, I got rid of my pajamas and had a nice shower. When I came out of the bathroom, my cell rang.

"Yeah?" I pressed the cell to my ear and flung open my closet. Then I realized that I had placed my clothes on the bean bag near the window.

"Ready to party, my lady?" Edward's smooth velvety voice inquired.

"Yep. Are you ready to freak out at the party?" I smirked in delight.

"We'll see," he murmured, "should I come to pick you up or will you come to my house?"

"I'll come. Uh, would you mind if Heidi rides with us too?" I bit my lip and waited for his answer. Mrs Carter's car was still in the mechanic shop and so Heidi had begged me for a ride.

"I cannot turn down that request. I am always willing to lend help to a damsel in distress." Edward crooned and I could imagine him grinning.

"Thanks," I smiled in relief. "Did you tell your...friends about the party?"

"It seems that Rosalie already knew. Mike Newton himself personally invited her, but I am not sure if they are going," he snickered. "I only know that Randall is going. He wants to make it up to Heidi."

"Shut up," I mock-scolded, "you shouldn't have told about Randall's 'ogling' to Heidi."

"I'm just looking out for your friend." He said sincerely.

There was a pause and I cleared my throat. "I'll get Heidi and come to your house in _my car_."

"Yeah, yeah," he sounded disgruntled. "Bye."

He hung up before I could reply and I started laughing. Carlisle had just started to teach Edward how to drive his car but that didn't mean that I would allow my mom's car to be driven by Edward, who was just a beginner and didn't have a license.

I walked back to my window where I had placed my outfit and froze. My room faced the front yard of the house and so I got a clear view of the road.

And there was someone standing near our fence.

I didn't know who it was but_ that someone _was definitely a boy. His hood was pulled up over his head and his face was hidden in the shadows. He was very tall and stood _so _close that if I threw a stone from my window, it would hit him.

A beat passed before he took a step back and vanished into the darkness.

I shut the window in a hurry and switched on the radio in my cell phone to distract myself while I got ready. Unfortunately, there was news going on instead of songs.

There was bad signal because of the wretched weather and the voice of the news reporter kept fading in and out.

_**"Stalker reported to be sighted in various areas of Forks...peeking inside people's windows...a supposed boy...the stalker may be related to the brutal murder of Jessica Stanley, the girl who was found killed near the forest...locals say weird coincidence..."**_

I stared at my cell like I had seen a ghost and lunged for it. I fumbled with the buttons and switched off the radio before I could get frightened for no reason at all. But I couldn't stop thinking about the next question.

_Was it the boy who stood outside my house the same stalker as the news had reported?_

* * *

**_Liked the chapter? Reviews are most welcome! And LadyJoa de Robinson, to answer your question, 'they' refers to the people who came back to life :)_**

**_-BEJL_**


	24. Chapter 23: Kiss you

**Chapter 23: Kiss you**

* * *

_**~And let me kiss you**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need**_

_**Looking so good from your head to your feet**_

_**Come on come over here, over here**_

_**Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends**_

_**Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins**_

_**Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight **_

_**-One Direction, Kiss you~**_

* * *

I could not believe my luck. First, I spotted a supposed creepy stalker outside my house. Second, when I was hurriedly turning off the radio in my cell phone, I slipped on the small carpet in the middle of my room and fell flat on my butt.

Third, when I was in the process of getting up from my painful landing, the electricity went off. The profanities that came out of my mouth would have made my mom wash my mouth with soap.

It was New Year eve and I was supposed to have gained luck and _gracefulness. _Instead, all I got was ruined luck and clumsiness.

My night lamp hummed, flickered on and off and then stayed off. I groaned in irritation and hoped that Mike Newton's house had electricity. I desperately hoped that the party won't be cancelled.

I pulled on my inner garments in the dim light my cell phone offered and stared at the floor-length mirror. A few seconds passed and while I was wondering what all curses I could throw at the men working in the electricity department, the lights came on.

I breathed a smile of relief and high-fived the mirror. Then I remembered what I had planned for the night.

"A kiss from Edward," I whispered aloud.

I wanted a kiss from Edward. Either that or I was kissing him.

I wanted to kiss him, yet I had some serious qualms on how to go about it. Would he be shocked if I didn't give him a warning and kissed him on the mouth straight away? Would he approve of it or say that it was against his customs?

There were certain morals followed in 1918, right?

I could feel many questions bubbling inside me like a fountain but I definitely wanted to kiss him tonight. Probably at the stroke of twelve. I imagined the magical moment when I would start my New Year with a delicious kiss from Edward.

I decided to do little things to make myself look more alluring, to give Edward incentive to kiss me. Edward had always seen me in jeans and pretty tops and even in party dresses some times.

My chocolate brown hair had always been down in curly waves or in a high messy ponytail. Hence, I went against everything Edward had ever seen me in. The curly hair, full sleeved feminine shirts and dark jeans made me look girly.

So I went for an edgy look this time.

First things first, I plugged in the machine and straightened my hair. It took some time but I was patient. After that, I threw on my outfit. The blue washed out _Levis_ jeans made my slender legs look a bit muscular. The jeans had torn pieces here and there.

The flashy red top was thin strapped and had a racer back and clung to my curves. I put on red feather earrings and a complimentary golden red bracelet around my wrist.

As for the face, I opted for a subtle make up. Some foundation, blush and lip-gloss did the job. After a second thought, I added eyeliner to my eyes and they instantly looked huge.

I got into my red peep toe pumps and stood before the mirror. I didn't look very different, just more...redefined. My before girly look said _I'll wait till you kiss me, Edward _and my new sexy look said _Kiss me Edward 'cause I'm gonna kiss you anyway._

I took my red _Kate Spade _clutch and jacket before I slipped out of my house. Just as I locked it, Heidi appeared next to me.

"Omigod!" Heidi squealed and jumped. "Edward is _so _dead."

"Why is Edward dead?" I asked casually and dropped the key into my clutch.

Heidi's bright red hair was pulled into a stylish ponytail at the back of her neck and her glittery black tank top formed a perfect contrast against her pale skin.

"Because you look hot. And I'm talking about 10 times x hawt. I'm going to straighten my hair too. You look awesome...and _hawt_." She giggled giddily.

"I want to kiss him," I admitted, "but I'm not sure if he wants to. I mean, he's from 1918. Do you even think he will feel comfortable to kiss me?"

"Then marry him." Heidi rolled her eyes. "Bella, he may be from 1918 and a gentleman, but I'm not sure if he can resist kissing you. Men will be men. Have you not heard of girls sneaking kisses from their lovers in the 1900s?"

"Yeah but what if Edward is not like those lovers? He hadn't tried to kiss me even for once." I mumbled in protest.

Heidi's cell phone rang. She mouthed 'Sasha' to me and pressed the cell to her ear.

"Hey...we're on our way...with Edward, yeah...Bella is just being herself...she wants to corrupt Edward." Heidi snorted.

"Heidi!" I hissed and elbowed her. She snickered at whatever response Sasha had given her and ignored me.

_"Edward's a little old fashioned, he won't lay a finger on me,_" Heidi mimicked my voice into the cell. "Honestly, that is bullshit...I know...you talk to her when we get there...ciao."

"That was mean," I glared at her. "Come on; let's go to Edward's house."

I got inside mom's car and Heidi joined me in the passenger seat.

She kept chatting on the way about the book she had read and finished telling the entire story of a pair of lovers who had sex even before their marriage in 1912. Edward's house was just three houses away. But Heidi managed to tell the story and that was a lot. That girl talked fast.

Heidi lingered back in the car as I climbed the stones steps to the arched mahogany door and rang the bell. The door immediately opened and there stood Edward Cullen.

It was all I could do from keeping my jaw hang open. He wore a plain grey t-shirt underneath his leather jacket, dark blue Paper Denim jeans and a pair of black Converse All-Stars. His auburn hair was messily styled and his green eyes looked extra soulful.

And those lips, _Gawd_! They looked so pink and plump and extra kissable.

"Hey...E-Edward." I stuttered with wide eyes.

Edward's eyes went huge when he saw me, and his cheeks turned an attractive shade of salmon pink.

"Just a second," he fumbled with the door handle and shut it behind him.

Forget standing there and let him approach me, I wanted to throw myself at him. Apparently, Edward had the same thought. He took a hesitant step toward me and hugged me, his arms snaking around my waist.

He probably meant it in an innocent way but I wanted to let him know that my thoughts were far from innocence. So I gave him a full chest-to-chest hug, the kind where my breasts pressed against his solid chest in a pleasurable way.

Behind us, Heidi made a swooning face through the car window and pretended to faint.

Edward pulled back, oblivious to Heidi's silent harassment, his green eyes fixed on mine. They glinted darkly at me.

"You look..." Edward opened his mouth and closed it, like he was speechless.

"Oh please, Romeo and Juliet. We don't have all night." Heidi smirked and gestured with her hands.

We got inside the car and I knew Heidi had intentionally chosen to sit on the passenger seat. I watched Edward through the rearview mirror as he settled in the backseat. He caught my eye and grinned crookedly at me.

"You guys just had huggy sex in front of me," Heidi whispered lowly. "And you said that he wouldn't want to kiss you."

"Shhh," I glanced at the mirror again and made sure Edward was not listening. "A hug and a kiss are different."

Heidi huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Your boobs look bigger." I commented with a smirk. I didn't care if Edward heard this conversation.

"Ew, Gawd forbid." She screeched and unfolded her arms.

Edward was watching us through hooded eyes, with pursed lips. Slowly, his face scrunched up into a tight smirk, trying to hold in a bout of laughter. His shoulders started shaking.

"Oh no, you weren't supposed to hear that, Edward." Heidi said accusingly and turned the color of her hair.

He didn't reply, being a gentleman. Would he appreciate it if I kissed him first?

Mike's house was huge crumbling stone set in the heart of Forks. Cars and bikes were parked in every direction on his street, like the students didn't care of their vehicles and all they wanted was to get the party started.

"Wow," Edward breathed when we got in.

The party was in full swing. There were juniors and seniors scattered all across the living room. Mike had moved two huge speakers to the front of the room and music was blasting through it. Couples danced tipsily on the floor.

Some sat on the couch, drinking and -obviously- making out. There was even a disco ball hanging from the ceiling with the words _Happy New Year _stuck on it.

"This Edward," Heidi turned to him, "is a good excuse to dress up, drink up, and hook up with someone else's boyfriend. I hope you both have fun. Don't be naughty."

With that, she strutted away and disappeared into the crowd. I turned back to Edward and saw his eyebrows raised with a shocked expression.

"I usually go against the latter one." I shrugged and tried to sound casual. I could not believe Heidi just said that to him.

"Should I believe you?" He blinked and an amused smile came upon his face

"Why wouldn't you?" I pouted. "I don't hook up with someone else's boyfriend. I only try to hook up with my boyfriend."

His smile faltered then they became so wide that it touched his eyes. "And I am your...boyfriend now, aren't I?"

Mike interrupted my bashful answer. He had two red cups on his hands.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward." He greeted us brightly.

"Hi Mike." I grinned at him and Edward nodded at him.

"Enjoying the party?" Mike asked.

"We just came but I'm sure we will." I smirked at Edward. He smirked back.

Mike stayed for sometime and we chatted about a variety of unimportant things. Edward was mostly silent and he seemed to be observing the people around us.

"Here you go, guys. Looks like you both need it." Mike handed the cups to me and walked away. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Did I look like a sex-starved girlfriend of Edward's?

I pressed one cup in Edward's hand and took a sip from mine. Edward drank it and looked at me.

"What is this?" He wrinkled his nose and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Beer," I offered. "You won't get drunk. I promise."

I wondered if it would be easy to get a kiss from him if he was drunk. But would he remember it the next day? Correctly, at that moment, my favorite song came on. Cheers erupted throughout the room.

"Drink up," I urged him. "I want to dance."

We both downed our drinks quickly and I dragged Edward to the dance floor. The floor of the house was built of white stones and red lights illuminated it. I pushed the bodies, which were grinding to the music and found a place for us.

We took the positions in which we had danced in my house during the slumber party. Edward stepped behind me and placed his hands, which were cold from holding the cup, on my hip and we both swayed together to the pounding music.

"You look breath taking," he bent down and nuzzled my neck affectionately, "I like what you did to your hair. It make you look…..older."

I smiled in response and snaked my hands around his neck. His heady masculine scent was surrounding me. It was everywhere and I loved every bit of it.

We danced for a few more songs, getting closer for each song until I couldn't tell which hand was mine and which one was his. We were practically tangled but somehow managed to dance. Many kept shooting us glances and few cleared from the dance floor, leaving us a wide space to dance freely.

Soon, I had grabbed another cup of beer and we were talking and laughing carelessly. I had never felt so full and content.

"You want to look around? Mike doesn't care." I purred, tracing the line of his jaw.

His eyebrows furrowed like he was trying hard to remember something. Finally, he nodded. We climbed the carpeted stairs and into the corridor. I tried one door and it opened and we let ourselves inside it.

Edward groped around and I heard him flip a switch. The chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling flickered to life and filled the room with a beautiful hazy glow. The room was awesome, just like the other rooms, with a King-size bed, huge bay windows and strawberry scented candles.

I shut the door behind me, drowning the music and walked further inside the room. His eyes were curiously fixed on the bed and I took a deep breath, unable to wait a minute longer for what I had been dreaming about for weeks.

"What time is it?" Edward asked unexpectedly. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

I checked the stainless steel face of my Coach watch with the dyed caramel calfskin strap and glanced back at him.

"It's 11:55." I sputtered in shock. Time seemed to be meaningly less when Edward was with me.

"Oh," he said softly and his eyes widened. He sat on the bed after a second and patted the place next to him.

"I wanted to ask something for New Year," I began slowly as I crawled on top of the bed.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously, his eyes still on the bed.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "I want a...a kiss from you."

"What?" Edward choked on his words and paled a little.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" I resisted the urge to pout like a small child. There was a pause.

Edward lowered his head and looked up at me as though he was peering out over the tops of a pair of sunglasses.

"What kind of question is that?" He shook his head with a bashful smile. "I want to kiss you..._so much_."

"Then kiss me." I breathed with a relieved smile. He hadn't rejected me and I was so happy.

Edward cupped my chin with his hand and his other hand trailed down my arm, raising goosebumps along the way. He pulled me closer till I was straddling him and I put my arms around his neck.

Then he kissed me. A real kiss on the mouth. To imagine his lips on mine was one thing. To actually have his lips pressed on mine was totally another thing. Explosions and stars and butterflies erupted together till I felt like I was floating on my own cloud, high in the sky.

"I love you," he declared fiercely.

And just like that, Edward Cullen managed to rock my world all over again.

* * *

_**Hooola guys!**_

_**They took so much time just to kiss, didn't they? Well, I'm glad to inform that there will be more, uh, action in the upcoming chapters. Yeeeee!**_

_**Despedida!**_

_**-BellaEdwardJacobLove**_


	25. Chapter 24: Strange is good

**Chapter 24: Strange is good **

* * *

******_"The mouth is made for communication, and nothing is more articulate than a kiss." _**  
**_― Jarod Kintz~_**

* * *

The snow slowly melted away and rain took its place. I had never been _so _happy to see the snow go away. It was a sparkling nightmare for me. I fell at least twice a day, and sometimes I took people with me. Like Edward.

Poor Edward. He always looked calm when he helped me to my feet but I knew he was probably imagining different ways to kill me, in his head.

"You two seemed quite determined to act as innocently as possible after you came back from that room during the party, like you were trying to hide something," Sasha smirked.

I looked up from the last minute English assignment I was doing and shot her a well-rehearsed blank look.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion. It was better to act confused than look smug and blurter everything to the gossiper.

"Oh please," she rolled her brilliant sapphire blue eyes. "Quit acting dumb. I never got a chance to talk to you after that party in Newton's house. One minute you and Edward were on the floor dancing and the next second, you were practically dragging him up the stairs."

"Shh," I kicked her feet under the bench. "Shut up."

School had started after the short winter break and currently, we were in the English class. The New Year party had been day before yesterday. I was fuming from the morning, why did the school had to start right on January 2nd?

"No one's looking." Sasha prompted, watching me with hopeful eyes.

I looked around. Some of the students w_ere _staring at me, but I was sure it did not have anything to do with Sasha's loud talking. My best guess was, they were probably wondering what Edward and I had done upstairs were no one had stuck around.

Edward had kissed me. In one of Mike Newton's guest rooms. Nevertheless, I got my wish fulfilled. Sasha continued staring at me, and I could almost imagine her counting _one...two...three._

My face broke accordingly into a blissful smile before I could control myself. It seemed that I could not stop smiling. I had been up half the night just grinning in the darkness, unable to sleep - such was the extent of my euphoria. He'd kissed me.

"Oh. My. God!" She shrieked loudly. Mr Varner shot her a warning look, which she ignored in turn.

"He kissed you, didn't he? Or did you kiss him? Tell me everything!" Sasha squealed and I found myself trying hard not to squeal back.

Because the person who made me want to squeal in a very un-Bella like was in the same classroom. That person was sitting just two benches behind me. I could feel his intense gaze burning a hole in my bare neck.

I cursed myself for pulling my hair into a high ponytail. Sasha glanced at someone behind me -possibly at Edward- and giggled giddily.

"He's staring at you," she crooned with a teasing smile. "Now tell me!"

"Yes, yes," I dropped my voice to whisper. "He kissed me. But I was the one who made the move first."

"What do you mean by 'made the first move'? Did you climb on top of him?"

"No," I snorted and then paused. "I mean, if straddled him is equal to climbing on top of him, then _yes_."

"Oh gosh!" she bounced in her seat excitedly. "Then?"

"I asked him if he wanted to kiss me. He answered 'yes' and kissed me. It was really sweet." I grinned and peeked at Edward.

He caught my gaze and smirked at me, like he somehow knew what we were talking about. Sasha wanted a more detailed explanation, so I told her. Her genuine happiness for Edward and me was very heart warming.

But I omitted the part where Edward had said those three magical words to me.

I hadn't replied him that night but he seemed like he didn't mind. Instead he'd pulled me for another lingering kiss and then we went downstairs for the New Year countdown. The rest of the night passed with longing looks and before I knew it, I was driving him home.

"I want a kiss like that too," she moaned. "You know, a kiss which makes the stars align, the earth shake blah blah blah."

"I thought those things happen when you have..._sex_." I lowered my voice at the last word and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever," she sniffed and turned her attention back to the class. I stifled laughter and she used her lush blond hair as a curtain to hide behind.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully and soon I found myself stuffing the books inside my school tote. Sasha rolled her eyes playfully when I heard a boy clear his throat.

"Hi," Edward's lips twitched, like he was fighting a smile.

"Hi yourself," I grinned and shouldered my tote. I kept remembering how soft his lips felt on mine. It was like kissing a pillow.

"See ya love birds later!" Sasha blew me an air kiss and exited the class.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her in amusement and then took my hand in his hand.

"What were you both talking about? Sasha seemed very...excited." He tugged at my hand and we walked out of the class.

"I need to stop by my locker." I ignored his question and rubbed my elbow nervously with my free hand.

"Sure." He nodded but his bright green eyes remained equal parts suspicious and amused.

Outside in the corridor, people actually stopped and stared at us. A pretty red headed girl kept staring at us as she walked and banged her head against an open locker.

"That is, like, so rude." I commented a little miffed. Nevertheless, it was freaking hilarious too.

"Well, I enjoy it." Edward chuckled. "Everyone knows that you are finally_ mine."_

"I am not a property to be yours." I elbowed his ribs playfully.

"You don't sound convinced." He squeezed my hand and smiled knowingly at me.

I did belong to him, I realized, just as much as he belonged to me. Edward always managed to change corny things into romantic. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

"Tell them to stop staring, Edward." I bumped his shoulder in emphasis. All the staring did not make me feel proud. Instead, it made me feel like I had stepped into the school in my inner garments only.

"I don't blame them." Edward shrugged nonchalantly and pulled a lock of my hair. I replied by blushing.

We reached my locker and I spun the dial. Edward leaned against the locker next to mine and ran a hand through his tousled auburn hair.

"I totally forgot to tell you," I began as I took a few books from the locker. "Do you remember the day we talked about Rosalie's death?"

"Yes, what about that?" He asked cautiously.

"The soldiers were buried in the Eternal Cemetery along with their families. I forgot about that when I was talking you. You see, like, even if the one of the family members of the soldier dies sixty years later than the soldier, they were still buried next to the where the soldier rests. It was customary. The old folks didn't walk to separate the dead, it seems. They were afraid of ghost vengeance or something."

"Oh," he shuddered but a smile of relief lit his face. "So you assume Rosalie died of old age?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "If she died of old age, how does she appear physically young now? Maybe she became a nun and committed suicide as a sacrifice to God."

"Very funny," Edward rolled his emerald green eyes. "I'm sure Rosalie won't like that idea."

"Just ask her!" I coaxed him softly. "Take her to dinner or something and try to get it out of her."

"You won't be jealous if I take her to dinner?" He smirked and took my tote in his hand.

"Well, "Love is not jealous or conceited or proud". So, _no_." I deadpanned.

"Was that a quote by someone?" He blinked, stunned.

"It is a Bible quotation. Mom used to have it all over her room. Don't ask why." I giggled and we started walking to our next class.

Edward remained silent and I wondered if his mind was lingering on the word 'love' in the quote, I recited. We stopped before my next class which was Trig and I turned to bid him temporary goodbye.

He took my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Enjoy your class." He smirked and walked away to his class. He knew I hated Trig more than any other subject.

I stood there for a few seconds, still reliving the kiss before I strutted inside the class. I shared this period with most of the cheerleaders. In fact, they occupied the benches around me.

I took my usual seat next to cheerleader Charlotte and took my notepad out. When I looked up, all of them were watching me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you and Edward a thing?" Tanya asked, chewing her bubble gum rather loudly.

"Maybe," I shrugged and gave them the same blank look I had given Sasha last period.

"Is it maybe 'I am not sure' or maybe 'Definitely yes'?" Charlotte twirled a piece of her silky pale hair.

"How about maybe 'it's neither of them'?" I quoted the words in air and gave them a sweet smile.

"Come on, Bella, tell us! Edward is, like, a brooding mystery to his school." Lauren put in.

"Some things are best left as mystery." I blinked innocently and prayed for the teacher to come soon.

"Uh-huh." They folded their arms stubbornly.

"So if you're both not together, can I, like, make a move on him?" Tanya asked with a dumb-blonde smile.

I remained silent and they turned away when the teacher came inside the class. I was distracted throughout the class and I couldn't ignore the hopeful looks that Tanya kept throwing in my direction.

When the bell rang, I shot up from my seat like I was on fire and faced Tanya.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." I replied and then victory pranced out of the classroom.

I made my decision when I stepped inside the buzzing cafeteria later that afternoon. Edward spotted me from his table and joined me in the queue with a dazzling smile.

"How was -"

I took a step forward, yanked his chin down -damn but he was _so _tall- and kissed him loudly on the lips. I counted to three seconds then stepped back and accessed his shell-shocked handsome face.

Suddenly, the entire cafeteria went still and silent. Just like I wanted it to be.

"What was that for?" His eyes were dilated, making his dark green eyes standout fiercely against his pale skin.

"I needed that." I informed him and batted my eyelashes at him. He let out a laugh and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"You, love, sometimes act very strange." Edward tweaked my nose affectionately.

"Strange is good. As long as I am not crazy, strange is good." I nodded satisfied. He continued to chuckle silently beside me.

Sasha and Heidi gave me thumbs up from where they were sitting. I smirked when I saw Tanya's wide eyes fixed on us. When our eyes met, her cheeks flamed and she quickly turned away.

Strange was good, even if it was totally strange.

* * *

**_Liked the chap? I wanted to mention that the reviews are really encouraging and heart warming! Thank you, guys!_**

**_-BEJL_**


	26. Chapter 25: Cross my heart

**Chapter 25: Cross my heart **

* * *

******_~"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." - Kahlil Gibran~_**

* * *

_ZZZZZZZ_

_ZZZZZZ_

I stepped back from my computer desk and frowned. What was that vibrating sound? I strained my eyes and heard it again.

_ZZZZZ_

_ZZZZZ_

_ZZZZZ_

My eyes fell on the window and I found myself shuddering involuntarily. Ever since the whole finding-the-stalker-outside-my-window debacle, even the slightest chirp of an insect frightened the hell out of me.

I followed the source of the sound and stopped before my olive green leather satchel. When I opened the zip, my cell phone vibrated again with the _ZZZZZ _sound. Rolling my eyes, I leaned against the window sill and punched in a few buttons.

The screen opened and a new text from Edward beamed.

_Come outside - E_

I leaned forward and glanced suspiciously around the street. However, I failed to spot a tall attractive boy with tousled hair anywhere. I wondered what he was up to as I changed from my baby tee to a pretty pink top that had ruffles.

I dialed his number. "Why?"

"No greeting?" Edward grumbled.

"Uh, not unless you tell why you want me to come outside when I cannot see you anywhere on the street." I fell backward onto the bed and struggled to fasten my white Juicy Couture skinny pants.

"It's a surprise and I _know _you once mentioned to me that you hate surprises. But you're gonna love this, Bella, trust me." He said gaily.

"I don't." I deadpanned. I sounded like I had been punched in the stomach until I finally put the button of my pants.

He chuckled radiantly. "Come on, little coward."

"Fine. But if you're trying to fool me just because you're bored, you are a dead meat." I threatened as I hastily tried to change my bird's nest hair into a presentable one.

"I don't even have time to be bored. Did you forget about the English _and _History tests tomorrow?" He asked, disgruntled.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming out." I informed him and slipped the cell back into my satchel.

I went downstairs and happily skipped outside. I had no need to explain where I was going to my parents because they were gone for a wedding and they would be returning only tomorrow.

I locked the home's main door behind me and stepped into the road. A rare ray of sunlight hit my skin. It was a miracle that the first week of January in Forks was sunny.

I had woken up late as usual since it was Sunday and was surprised to find my room filled with a hazy yellow glow.

One look at the sky and it told me that it wasn't going to rain, at least for now. So I opted to take a suede leather jacket on the way from my closet. I didn't find Edward outside on the street and I was a little peeved.

I decided to go to his house. As I made my way to the Cullens' house, someone beeped their horn at me. I glanced behind me absent-mindedly and at first, I didn't recognize the car model.

The car was expensive-looking, with glossy silver exterior and a set of tinted windows. It was newest model Volvo had released. I was able to identify it only because dad had been fawning over it ever since he got his hand on the month's _Cars & Bikes _issue from his friend.

He had made me order that issue in the internet just because he wanted a picture of that Volvo car to himself. Mom had simply shaken her head at him.

Suddenly it dawned on me that the car had stopped moving. Then the tinted window of the driver's side rolled down smoothly.

"Need a ride, my lady?" A rich and velvety voice asked politely.

"_No_!" I gasped. I stared and gaped and gawked at the driver.

"I know I look good. You don't have to stare at me to prove that." Edward snickered.

He leaned across the seat and opened the door for me. I took a deep breath and walked around the car. I sat inside and closed the door. All of this was done in a trance.

"So, I take it you like the car." He said, tapping his long fingers nervously on the leather bound steering wheel.

I opened my mouth and closed it. My dad would kill to be in my position.

"Oh, you don't?" He frowned.

I inched closer and gave him an unexpected rap on the head. His hair felt soft under my fingers.

"Ow," he muttered in surprise. "What was that for?"

"_That _was for not telling me that you were going to buy a new car."

"But I -"

"There's more." I said and then gave him another rap.

"Bella, okay, okay! I get it!" He got a hold of my wrist before I could do anything rash.

"And _that _was for not taking me with you for car shopping." I met his amused stare evenly.

"Do you know that you are full of surprises? It is an irony that you hate them. First you kiss me on the cafeteria day before yesterday and now you hit me." Edward shook his head with a disturbing smile.

"Give me reasons," I protested, "why did you do all of this without me?"

Edward smiled fondly and played with my hands. "I deny all the accuses you have thrown at me. This car was a surprise. I was not aware that Carlisle had bought this car as a surprise for me. He said that it was a gift for learning to drive very quickly and smoothly, might I add."

I rolled my eyes playfully and waited for him to go on.

"Apparently, Carlisle saw me appreciating it when we visited Seattle the other day. I spotted it when we were walking down the street and I kept on asking him questions about it. Hence, Carlisle decided to buy it as a well deserved gift for me."

"Said Edward." I added and we laughed.

"So, where to now, captain?" I asked, relaxing against the leather seat.

I glanced at him and my chest contracted painfully. He was just _so _perfect. He smiled at me, looking more like he was holding the reins of a horse from the front portion of an old-fashioned carriage rather than holding the steering wheel of a Volvo.

"Wherever you wish to go, love." He grinned playfully. And there it was. The word 'love' again.

I thoughtfully stared outside. "It's sunny which is very rare, so...I know! Edward, turn over! Take the highway."

He glanced at me questioningly but did as I said. We were about to cross _Kal-Key _grocery store and I screamed, "Stop!"

"We have to go shopping." I declared and got out of the car before he could protest.

"Why?" Edward followed me, looking suspicious.

"There is a cliff at the opposite side of the Dark Forest. My friends and I crash there whenever it is sunny. So, we are going to have picnic there!" I explained excitedly as I loaded chocolate items in the basket.

"Okay," he grinned at my enthusiasm.

We went to the snacks section and threw whatever delicious items caught our eyes into the basket.

"What is this?" he asked, holding a spray bottle of whipped cream.

When I told him what it was, he grinned widely and dropped it in the basket. After the basket reached fifteen items, we turned and went to the billing counter.

When we placed the basket on the counter, the thin blonde cashier raised her alarmed eyes towards me in question. I could almost hear her voice in my head, _Are you seriously going to eat all of this? Aren't you afraid of gaining weight?_

_"_One second, I'll be back." I said and sprinted to the corner of the store, which sold blankets. After I selected a thick white blanket, I went back to the counter. Edward raised his eyebrow but didn't comment.

I took my credit card out of my satchel but Edward had already paid. I gave him a glare and he rolled his eyes. We kept the grocery paper bags in the back seat and started our way to the infamous cliff.

I directed Edward and he happily obliged, taking turns wherever I pointed. We reached the edge of the thick forest after what seemed to be like an hour and Edward parked in front a huge pine tree.

"We have to take the trail there." I nodded towards the thin path cleared for walking.

"Alright," he raised his eyebrows. "I assume it is safe?"

"Who's the little coward now?" I teased. Edward rolled his eyes and get out of the car to help me out.

"I was only making sure it was okay to take you there. What I mean by that is, there might be wild animals straying here and there or suddenly there might be a torrential downpour..."

"Slow down, worry wort." I laughed. "If a wild animal attacks and it starts to rain, all we have to do is run to your car without looking back."

"Lovely strategy," he rolled his forest green eyes and intertwined our fingers.

"Loosen up and live a little." I burst out laughing when he glared at me.

We took the grocery bag and blanket with us, and trekked to the other side of the forest, all the way lingering on the edge of the Dark forest where it was possible to get lost.

"Why didn't we use this way to get into the forest during that camping?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Uh, do I look like Mr Hale to you? Ask him, not me." I straightened his shirt collar.

We reached the area thick with shrubs and trees. I showed Edward how to climb through the small gaps the trees made as they coiled over each other. Sasha was always the first one to climb through when we crashed there.

After a few struggling minutes, we emerged into the top of the cliff. It was a breath taking view. The waves underneath the cliff crashed calmly against the rocks at the base. The sun beat down against our pale skin.

"How did you all find it?" Edward asked, stunned. I spread the blanket over a dry area and sat down. Edward flopped down without hesitating and laid flat against the blanket.

"Sasha had once taken her dog for walking near the trial. The inevitable thing happened. She let go of the leash for a second and it ran away. The next day, she brought me and Heidi here and made us look for the dog. That was how we came across this path to the cliff." I looked up at the sun.

Edward pulled me down next to him and I tentatively put my head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was a painful remainder of his numbered days.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my pained expression.

"You only have two more months to live." I whispered, barely moving my lips.

"Yes, then I will be gone." Edward sighed. He started brushing his hand through my hair.

The sun suddenly seemed colder. The beauty and vibrant color of the waves and the trees faded away.

I started to cry.

"Bella," he scolded, "stop crying."

I ignored him and snuggled further into his warm chest. I didn't want him to leave me.

Suddenly I was sure of one thing. I loved him.

"It hurts me to see you in pain." He sounded wounded. "When it is time for me to go, I don't want to see you cry. I want you to move on and concentrate on your future, not on the past. Nevertheless, I _do _want you to think of me now and then. I will be happy if I even had a small place at the corner of your heart."

I fisted his shirt collar in my hand and stared at him. "Edward, you don't occupy a small space in my heart. It's because _you are my heart_."

Edward's lips pressed into a hard line and I was shocked when I saw tears glisten in his eyes.

"Then when I proposed my love to you, why didn't you reply me?" he demanded, his voice broken.

"Saying those three words seemed somewhat...inadequate to me. I'm sure you understand that even words cannot express how much I'm in love with you." I whispered shyly.

"Bella, those words sound like music to my ears." He chuckled.

"And when you're gone..."

"I will always be thinking of you, even if I'm in Hell or Heaven -Heaven, surely- and I will _never _leave you. My presence will always be with you." He smiled but sadness lurked behind those eyes.

"Promise?" I bit down my lips, so that I wouldn't cry. He took my face in his hand and kissed my lips.

"Cross my heart."

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I felt a little sad when I wrote the end of the chap. Were you all sad too? As the old saying goes, "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" Ah well, we can only hope Edward has a strong reason to keep him safe in the land of the living :(_**

**_-BellaEdwardJacobLove_**


	27. Chapter 26: Lustful love

**Chapter 26: Lustful love**

* * *

_**~The desire of love is to give. The desire of love is to get. – Ed Cole~**_

* * *

Time passed swiftly and I kept on slipping into depression. Panic built in my chest with each day that took me closer to March, which would officially mark the end of the two months deadline. End of Edward's life.

Edward tried to cheer me up but his attempts were fruitless. He put on a brave face but his kisses said otherwise. There was urgency and pain in the way he held and kissed me.

One day, during the first week of February, I was sitting in the bleachers. Sasha sat next to me, admiring the boys who were stretching on the field.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Sasha sighed.

"I'm sure any boy there on the ground would love to go out with you." I bumped her with my shoulder, reassuringly.

"That's because of this," she gestured to her lovely porcelain face. "Physical appearance. That's what matters to them. They never care to find out what is inside me. Only what is inside the clothes."

I giggled and leaned back. "Edward's not like that. We talk most of the time and he always stops with kissing. We don't go beyond that."

"But you love him, right?" Her eyes widened.

"Of course." I smiled. It was the last period of the day and I had it free. Poor Edward was somewhere inside the school building, trapped in his Biology class.

"Then why don't you...um.." Sasha frowned, thinking of the correct word to apply. "Make love?"

I blushed and pretended to be distracted by a piece of lint on the sleeve of my midnight blue cashmere top.

"Edward's from 1918. I'm sure his parents trained him to touch his lover only after he married her." I mumbled.

Sasha scowled and was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Well, let me tell you something. Boys will be boys. Just talk to him and ask how he feels about it." She said firmly.

I didn't reply for few minutes and then I shrugged. Sasha rolled her eyes and she began to speak but she was interrupted again. This time by Jane Volturi.

"Hey, Bella," Jane panted. "Since when did Edward and Tanya become friends?"

"What?" I yelped and shot to my feet. I didn't like where this was going.

"I was in the parking lot when I saw Edward open his new Volvo's door. Tanya went and started talking to him. I wanted you to know before something happened." Jane explained.

"Nothing's going to happen when I'm there." I was already walking away from the bleachers.

"You rock, girl! Strangle that bitch!" Sasha shouted encouragement.

It was hard to keep up a normal pace when all I wanted to do was run like hell. When I finally reached the parking lot, I froze and watched them from behind a car.

"Sooo...can you give me a _ride _in the new car of yours, handsome?" Tanya purred, leaning closer to Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes and took a step back, bumping into the door of his Volvo.

The word 'handsome' didn't even do justice to the way he looked today. His dark green t-shirt highlighted his forest green eyes and showed the muscular contours of his arms.

"Pun intended, of course." She winked suggestively.

I didn't wait for Edward's reply. I stalked towards them and looped my elbow through Edward's with a deadly sweet smile.

"Sorry, he's taken," I didn't sound sorry at all. "And FYI, I'm the only one who rides in his car."

Edward didn't conceal his snicker and opened the door for me. I got inside and Edward joined me on the driver side. We drove away, leaving a pissed and embarrassed Tanya behind.

"That was classic." He grinned at me.

"It's not," I turned to face him. "Edward, did you even understand the sex joke she was making?"

His bright face turned appalled and his eyebrows knit together. Slowly, he shook his head. I placed my school tote down, thoughtfully.

The anger and bitterness inside me vanished and I felt sorry for him because even though he didn't belong to this era, he was still trying hard to get accustomed to the way 21st century people acted and talked.

He held out his free hand and I placed mine on top of his.

"What did she mean? What is the other meaning of the question she asked me?" Edward demanded, squeezing my hand.

"She asked...uh, you know, if you wanted to...have sex with her." I looked down at my lap.

"She wanted to have sex with me?" He sounded disturbed.

I glanced at him and frowned. "Yes. Can I ask you something?"

He still looked aghast but managed to nod.

"Have you done _it _before?" I asked, feeling equally terrified and thrilled.

"Of course not!" Edward shook his head, his lips curving at the edges. I stared hard at his face. Did he look disgusted? Did he approve of sex before marriage?

Now that I thought about, I started wondering if we would ever do it. I imagined his strong pale arms holding me and his soulful green eyes staring at me as he eased into me.

"What are you thinking?" He questioned softly. I shook my head while new similar images entered my head.

"Edward?" I swallowed, deciding against my better judgment.

I realized that we had reached my home and he cut the engine.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever want to...?" I trailed off suggestively. My heartbeat increased dramatically as I waited for his reply and I started having a breathing problem. I_n...out...in...out. _I reminded myself.

"During my days back in the 1900's," Edward said quietly. "Our parents and the church drilled in our heads that we could make love only after we were joined in a matrimonial ceremony before the Lord. It signifies the spouses union and they become one. But these days, whatever channel I watch or whichever book I read, the characters treat sex like it's a very simple plaything. Do you have the same opinion, Bella?"

I glared at him and felt like he had thrown a bucket of cold water on my face.

"Wow, Edward. I didn't know you had such a low opinion of me." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it in that way," he hurriedly went on to correct himself. "I'm only saying that sex is very magical and powerful. Nevertheless, I am -"

"You don't have to say anything." I cut him off. I reached forward and slung my tote over my shoulder.

"Bella, please, it was never my intention to hurt you -"

"You already did." I snapped and got out of the car. I walked to my house just as tiny droplets of water started hitting my face.

"Wait!" He ran after me.

I bolted to the main door and opened it in no time. Edward caught up with me just as I entered.

"Please, save it." I closed the door on his face.

I wanted to show him how hurt I was. Maybe I was being theatrical but I couldn't help but feel hurt at the question he had thrown at me.

"Bella!" Mom burst in from the kitchen, "Who is standing outside?"

"No one." I said miffed and sprinted up the stairs.

I threw the wet tote on the bed and leaned against the window. I watched him, hidden from his view by the curtains. Edward stood near his car and he was completely soaked from head to toe. My chest contracted painfully but I brushed off the guilt.

He ran a hand through his hair and his shoulders hunched in a dejected way. Few minutes passed and when I was on the verge of crying, he looked straight up at the window.

I took a step back and peeked at him carefully. He messed up his hair again and finally got inside the car. I retreated inside and climbed on my bed because it was too painful to see him drive away and heard the soft purr of his Volvo's engine fade away.

I took a cold shower in spite of the rain and sulked in my room for most of the time.

Then the calls and messages started coming from Edward. I didn't delete the messages or cut his calls but instead chose to turn a blind eye over it. I stared so much at the Calculus book that the numbers started to float and blur altogether.

My ringtone kept on blaring every five minutes and I found it hard not to press the answer button. I had a light dinner and went back to my room to sulk for the rest of the night.

It was past eleven when I heard a _ping _at my window and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I walked over to the huge glass window and opened it after I pushed back the curtains.

"Bella, over here!" Edward called out, relieved.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I whisper-shouted to him.

My window faced the front portion of the house and he had somehow found a way to climb past the wooden fence. His dark clothes hid him perfectly in the shadows. That was where he belonged, I realized with a shudder. He was an Undead.

"Can I come up?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave. The street light was off and all the neighbors were fast asleep.

"Do you have a death wish?" I hissed and leaned forward. "You'll fall if you try to climb!"

"Who said anything about climbing?" He arched an eyebrow and cocked his head expectantly.

I glared at him, finally understanding what his plan was. After a silent inner fight, I nodded at him and crept down the stairs. I passed my parents' room and I could hear my dad's snore overpower mom's. That was a good sign.

I slid the main door's bolt apart and pried open the door. Edward's dark head appeared and he stepped inside hesitantly.

"Hey," he breathed quietly. He towered over me and I couldn't see the expression on his face as the lights were switched off for the night.

I turned and headed upstairs without a word. I couldn't hear his light steps and I wanted _so _badly to turn around and check if he was still there. When we reached my room, I locked the door and finally switched on the night lamp.

Edward's eyes widened when they zoomed in on my night attire. After the dinner, I had changed into hot pink boy shorts and matching tank top which was comfortable to sleep in.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, oddly pleased at the way he stared at me.

"You never let me talk this evening." He whispered back, patiently.

I blushed and looked at him sheepishly. "Go on."

The dim yellow light cast a shadow across Edward's face which looked like it was made out of stone. He rolled back his shoulders and I watched his shoulder blades shift in his black button down shirt, unable to look away.

"I apologize for the way I sounded earlier," he began. "It was just that...when you asked me that question, I thought...you had already done _it. _As much as I hate to admit it to myself, I was jealous and angry. Now be honest, how you made love before?"

"_Uh_, no." I rolled my eyes. "Duh!"

He relaxed visibly and I was unable to hide my giggle. I decided to take his reason into account and found it hard to remain angry at him.

"And why did you ignore my calls?" He scowled and sat on my unmade bed.

"I wasn't ignoring your calls," I shrugged and stared at the window. "I just enjoy listening to my ringtone."

* * *

**_Reviews? Be bold and voice your thoughts about this chapter._**

**_-BEJL_**


	28. Chapter 27: Nothing is perpetual

**Chapter 27: Nothing is perpetual**

* * *

**_~"To say goodbye is to die a little" - Raymond Chandler~_**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me like a thick black fog. I couldn't see anything or anyone around me. The weirder thing was that I was a part of the darkness. My entire body was black, shivering and cascading in waves as if it was sewn with black water.

"Bella,"

I blinked rapidly and focused at the source of the familiar velvety rich voice. The fog disappeared at once and Edward made his way to me.

My body warmed and my heart filled with love at the sight of him. However, I froze in confusion when I saw his attire. Black old-fashioned coat, white silk shirt and shiny black trouser. Those were the exact clothes he had on the first day we met near the Eternal cemetery.

"What are you thinking so hard, love?" Edward questioned as he fondly cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked confused.

He sighed, his sweet breath washing over me. "I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?" My voice sounded tiny.

"Yes," he nodded grimly. "She's coming to take me."

"Who?" I touched his cold cheek. His eyebrows pulled in and he stared hard at me.

"You know her." He replied vaguely. The black fog started appearing again, pawing at Edward's feet now.

"No, I don't." I urgently gripped his hand to bring his attention back to me.

"It won't be long now." Edward frowned at something -or someone- in the distance.

"You're leaving _right now_?" My eyes widened as my insides turned into lead.

"Mmm hmm."

"Edward!" I snapped at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" He murmured sluggishly, his eyes drooping.

"You're acting weird. Snap out of it!" I shook his shoulder.

"I..."

"Are you okay?" I grabbed his hand and flinched. It was freezing cold.

"Tried to..."

His eyes completely closed and he collapsed in a dead faint. I kneeled down and placed his head on my lap. Cupping his head in my hand, I found it hard to look at him through my tears.

"Edward, can you hear me? Tell me, what is happening? Is this a nightmare?"

No response.

"Tell me what's wrong. Please don't leave me...please. Edward! Edward!"

The darkness swallowed Edward fully.

"Bella...Bella. Wake up...wake up now." Someone whispered softly in my ear.

With a gasp, my eyes flew open and slowly adjusted to the darkness in the room.

"It's just a dream, love. Calm down." The same voice crooned and a warm hand touched my forehead lightly.

Edward's exquisite face was just inches from mine. His green eyes -almost black in the dark- flickered with concern and worry.

"Oh, thank God!" I threw my arm around his neck.

He let out a surprised "whoah" and rubbed my back soothingly. "What were you dreaming?"

The past night events flooded in my mind and I relaxed in his arms. I remembered our fight last evening, how I had let him inside my room during the night and I clearly remembered how I had begged him to stay and how I fell asleep in his warm chest.

"It was not a dream," I sighed. "Oh, Edward, it was a nightmare. _Horrible _nightmare!"

"Alright. What was the _horrible _nightmare about?" He emphasized on 'horrible' like I had done, curiosity lacing his voice.

The light from the alarm clock cast a red shadow across his face and I noticed it was only 4:54 in the morning.

"About horror, of course! I don't even want to talk about it. I hope I forget it in the morning." I mumbled to his chest.

"Come one, sweet Bella," he coaxed softly, "won't you tell me?"

"It's not going to work." I smiled in spite of myself.

He shifted our positions so that I was pinned underneath him on the bed and he hovered above me.

"Still not going to work." My eyes widened. I knew he was keen on distracting me from the nightmare than seeking the answer from me. He was selfless.

To have him on top of me, that was the dream I had been dreaming ever since I met Edward and it was finally coming true.

He pushed the hair from my shoulder and pressed a light kiss on my bare neck. My whole body shivered and I felt Edward's lip curl on my skin.

"Not even now?" He murmured his voice seductive.

"No." I managed to choke out. I didn't know whether he was doing it intentionally or not.

Then his hands were all over my body. His lips kissed down my collarbone, leaving a scorching trail behind. One of his hands gripped my tank top tightly and his other hand traced the shape of my hip.

I moaned breathily and clutched his arm. I looked down at our legs, entwined on top of my purple comforter and shivered again. His hand left my hip to cup my face and he brought his lips to mine hungrily.

The kiss was different. Somehow, it was not restrained and it wasn't that soft. I loved it. I loved him.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed against my lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

He _knew. _He knew that my nightmare was about him.

I wound my arms around his torso and pulled him down. He reluctantly let all of his weight rest on top of me and he buried his face in my neck. The feeling of his entire body pressed on mine was simply exquisite.

"How?" I whispered to the back of his neck.

"You called my name several times and then started crying. It was devastating, Bella. You sounded so broken." He sounded broken to me.

"Don't leave me, Edward." I repeated and tightened my arms around him.

"I don't want to. You are fully aware that I don't have a say in this." Edward kissed my neck again. "I love you so much, Bella."

We stayed like that for some more time and when the alarm clock read 5:10, Edward hesitantly got up. We both sneaked down the stairs and after making sure that my parents were still asleep; I opened the main door and let him out.

Outside it was still dark and deathly quiet.

"See you at school." He waved with a small smile and left for his car.

* * *

"Since when did Edward become goody-goody shoes?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow expectantly at me and nodded towards the doorway of Biology classroom where Edward was leaning against the doorframe casually. Mr Banner stood next to him. Edward suddenly laughed and Mr Banner gave his rare smile.

"He's probably laughing at Mr Banner, not at his joke." I replied drily and slammed shut my locker.

Sasha giggled and slapped her school tote on my shoulder. My eyes flickered to Edward again and he gave me a heart-stopping grin.

"...I'm thinking of wearing the new pink dress I saw on eBay the other day. What about you?" I caught what Sasha was talking only in the middle.

"Dress? For what?" I asked confused.

"_Uh, _for the Valentine's Day dance, of course! Damn girl, what's gotten into you?" She frowned in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just fooling you." I lied and rubbed my arm nervously. I had been so absorbed in Edward that I had forgotten all about Valentine's Day, which was this Thursday.

"Looks like it." She muttered under breath. Sasha could be observant when she wanted to be.

She opened the door of the cafeteria and I let myself in first. We took our seats in our usual table and soon the others joined us.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Alice appeared next, holding a small tray of vegetables.

"Not at all." Heidi grinned warmly at her.

"Where's Prince Charming?" Jane poked my face with her carrot stick. Alice giggled at my pink face.

"Speak of the devil." Alec winked at me.

Edward stole a chair from the table next to us and sat next to me. Sasha rolled her eyes and dragged her chair to the right to give him space.

"Hey, love." Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Missed me?" I batted my eyelashes at him. We didn't have any of the morning classes together today and I wasn't able to get a look at him until now.

"A little." He picked up his bagel and took a small bite from it.

I faux-glared at him and dipped the plastic spoon inside my yogurt. He smirked at me and playfully ruffled the base of my hair. After few minutes, I reluctantly turned my attention to the others.

"I'm going with Felix." Jane chirped happily. I slumped in my seat when I realized they were talking about the dance.

"Lucky Bella," Alice clucked her tongue. "Already has a date."

I shot her a saucy grin and relaxed into Edward's arm, which was around me.

"Actually, Alice, I don't know if I'm going." I admitted.

"Why not?" Alice's eyes were wide with horror.

"I...I'm thinking about spending the day with Edward. Somewhere alone." I shrugged and Edward silently raised his eyebrow at me.

"Stay for an hour, Bella. And then you both can go and be...somewhere alone." Heidi winked suggestively.

Everyone laughed, including Edward. Even Alec was in good mood.

"Are you going with Randall?" I diverted the attention back to a safer subject. Edward and I _could do_ some interesting things when we were alone.

Heidi scowled at her tray. _Oops. _"We haven't spoken in a long time."

Alec immediately started talking about the gay-y Velcro suit his mom was forcing him to wear to the dance and everyone looked relieved.

"I feel like crap. I shouldn't have brought that up." I buried my face into my hands.

"Randall isn't in a good place right now. Neither are Rosalie and Emmett. I wouldn't blame Heidi." Edward said reassuringly.

"But...you don't ignore me like Randall is ignoring Heidi. You let me stay with you. I know that you _want _me to stay with you." I whispered, almost tearing up.

Geez, I had the hormones of a pregnant woman.

"That's because I love you." He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand.

"Awww." Alice and Jane cooed at the same time.

"Were you guys listening the whole time?" I squealed and threw a slice of tomato at them.

* * *

Edward opened the door of his Volvo for me and I got inside after thanking him.

"So...mom, I mean, Esme wants to have you for dinner tonight." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

My eyes widened and I shrank down in my seat.

"Your mom wants to have me for dinner? That's morbid, Edward!" I tried to hide my nervousness.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed with a hearty laugh. "That came out wrong. Esme wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight at our house. Will you come, mademoiselle?"

"I graciously accept the offer, monsieur." I burst out laughing and he tickled my side with his free hand.

"When will you pick me up?" I asked.

"Let's go now." He said eagerly.

My heartbeat increased and I began to sweat. The official-dinner-with-the-boyfriend's-parents mania was getting to me.

"Now? But...but I have to tell my parents. I should change from my school clothes and..."

"We'll stop on the way." Edward cut in.

We did as Edward suggested and mom invited him in. While I bathed quickly and changed into fresh clothes, mom entertained Edward with photos of my childhood. Good and cute ones, I hoped.

I shoved the cell in my coat pocket and bounded down the stairs.

"I'm ready." I announced.

Edward looked up from the album he was going through and grinned mischievously at me. He picked up a photo and waved it at me.

"God, mom," I snatched it from his hand. "What are you showing him?"

Mom laughed. "You look adorable without wearing anything."

"Ha ha, funny." I pulled Edward up from the couch.

I bid 'bye to her and Edward drove me to his house, which was unnecessary since he lived three houses away. He parked the car in their driveway and helped me out with an excited grin plastered on his handsome face.

Rosalie opened the door and smiled slightly when she saw me.

"Welcome back, Bella." She greeted me in her beautiful soprano voice.

I laughed when Edward pulled a strand of her golden hair and she swatted at him, like he was an annoying fly she wanted to get rid of. Esme was on the couch, watching TV when we entered and stood up quickly.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came." Esme kissed both of my cheeks in greeting and hugged me.

"Mom, you're crushing her!" Randall called out as he came down the stairs.

"Hardly, darling. Carlisle will be home soon. I told him we were expecting a lovely guest for dinner." Esme smiled warmly at me.

Her amber eyes were swirling with excitement and something else too…something I couldn't recognize. Edward took me to his room and we lounged on his extra comfy bed, talking about anything and everything.

We avoided discussing his depressing departure and decided to stay in denial instead. Edward showed me the huge leather bound books Carlisle had given to him, which spoke about the World War II.

"I can't believe I didn't live to witness all these events." Edward shook his head in disgust.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my palm. "You're such a guy."

Carlisle came around eight as promised from the hospital. I sat in the middle of Edward and Rosalie in the dining table and immediately regretted it. Edward kept on "accidently" bumping his denim-covered leg against my bare leg.

I decided never to wear a skirt when Edward was present.

Emmett joined us and took the chair on the other side of Rosalie. Even though the food was ah-mazing and Carlisle made charming jokes about his day in the hospital, we mostly ate in silence.

I wondered how they all felt, with their death dates looming just ahead of them. Apparently, Rosalie didn't like to suffer in silence.

She pushed the plate away and set the silver fork down. "I'm not hungry. Can I be excused?"

"Rose..." Emmett said, looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really wanted to spend time with you but I can barely make it through these days without thinking about the horrible day when I will breathe my last." Her round blue eyes glittered.

"Rosalie." Carlisle prompted gently.

"That same day, Edward will breathe his last too." Rosalie fixed me with her haunting stare.

"Rosalie." Edward snapped harshly, his eyes glaring at her to stop.

"Will you please stop worrying about it and finish your meal?" Esme pleaded, delicately.

The atmosphere was suffocating now. There was too much pain, hurt, denial and frustration.

"Bella, let's leave." Edward set his fork down and took my hand with an apologizing look.

"How? How can you expect me -us- to do that? How can we stop worrying? How can we continue to survive when we have the knowledge of our own death?" Rosalie's voice was tiny and her lips quivered.

"Because we did. Period." Esme blurted.

What. The. hell.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_What do y'all think? Some major stuff is going to be relieved in the next chap. But I think the update will take a while. Sorry. _**

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_-BEJL_**


	29. Chapter 28: Misery loves company

**Chapter 28: Misery loves company**

* * *

_**~And in another life I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**And in other life I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away. **_

_** -Katy Perry, the one that got away~**_

* * *

"Because we did. Period." Esme blurted.

What. The. hell.

"What?" Rosalie sniffled in confusion. Carlisle let out a loud sigh and Edward's head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"We...we don't think this is the right time." Esme stood up and started clearing her side of the table.

"Right time for what?" Emmett asked. "What did you mean by 'we did'?"

"We'll talk about this later." She shot an apologetic look at me and left the room.

"Carlisle?" Edward prompted quietly. He looked distressed, creases forming on his forehead.

"Not now, Edward." Carlisle said sadly and went after Esme.

I tried to understand what Esme meant by that odd sentence. Did she mean that she had encountered people like Edward before? She mainly implied that she had survived. But survived what?

She was human...right?

* * *

The next day, things changed for the worst.

Ever since Edward got his driver license and the new car, he insisted on giving me rides to the school. Mom was more than happy since her car was left undamaged. Everyone knew about my lack of coordination.

I had gulped down the fresh juice mom had prepared for me and was seated on the swing in the backyard, waiting to hear the familiar Volvo's _beep. _However, as time went on, I got a little worried.

I glanced down at my new crystal studded watch and my eyes widened. The school would begin exactly in fifteen minutes. Where was Edward? Was he sick? Was he still sleeping? Or did he sleep in?

As if hearing my thoughts, my cell blared as expected. Edward's name flashed across the blinking screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me." He replied quietly.

"Edward! What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" I asked, immediately alert.

"Yes," he admitted. "I'm not feeling well. I wanted to inform you so that you won't be late for school."

"Do you want me to come over?" I got up from the swing and shouldered my school tote.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I don't want you to ditch school." He rasped with rough voice.

"You sound awful." I noted with a frown.

"Look, I have to go. I'll call you when you come home, okay?"

"Um, okay. Bye Ed -"

The line was dead before I could finish speaking.

* * *

School was painful.

I couldn't wait to see Edward again. Was he really that sick? So sick that he was bed ridden? Or was he...lying? I shook off the disturbing thoughts and went through the day as I was supposed to do.

Sasha picked up my mood as soon as I entered the class for English. She remained quiet, though the looks she kept shooting me was anything but that.

However, Heidi wasn't forgiving. During lunch, she stole the chair next to me and sat down expectantly.

"So, where's Prince Charming?" Heidi chirped.

"He's sick," I replied nonchalantly, "stuck at home."

"Really, Bella?" She laughed tauntingly. "That excuse is getting pretty old, don't ya think?"

She winked and turned her attention to the food before her but I couldn't. It wasn't easy to ignore her when she spoke so confidently.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised to find that her question tensed me.

"I mean, Randall has been using the same reason for the past week. I'm not surprised that Edward is following his footsteps." She tossed her hair back.

"You think Edward is lying...t-to me?" I bit down my lip. Hard.

"Sorry." She touched my arm with a sympathetic look. "But God, I'm sick of thinking of Randall again and again."

"Well, I'm sorry too."

The whole Cullen clan was a no show in History class. I guess I wasn't really surprised. I kept on obsessing over what Heidi had told me and found it hard to concentrate during classes.

I had the wrong answer when Mr Hale called on me and he kept on shooting me worried glances throughout the hour. When school was finally over, I fled to my mom's car and drove like a lunatic to Edward's house.

I parked the car and climbed the steps before I ran the doorbell. I heard low murmuring inside the house and the door swung open slowly.

Randall poked his dark head out. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"I want to see Edward." I said, trying to push past him. But he was blocking me.

"He's not here," he frowned.

I let out an incredulous short laugh. "You got to be kidding me."

"I mean it. He's really not here." He scratched his neck awkwardly.

Okay. What the hell was happening? Was Edward avoiding me? I was pretty sure that he was the one who had set Randall in the front door

"He told me he's sick. So how come he's roaming around?" I asked stiffly.

"Wait, he is sick?" Randall's eyebrows pulled in before they smoothed out. "Yes, of course. I think he went to see the doctor, um, he -"

"Isn't your dad a doctor?" My voice was not more than a whisper. I was surprised that Randall could still hear me.

"Bella," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Grief and disbelief crushed me. It took me a moment to collect myself and speak to Randall.

"If you see him, when he comes back from his _supposed _visit to the doctor, tell him that I dropped in. And that he is acting like an immature idiot." I snapped and stalked back to my car.

I got inside my car and glanced one last time at the house. A tiny moment at the window caught my eye and I froze.

It looked like someone had parted the curtain, and then dropped it again.

* * *

Nothing in the next four days changed in the slightest. Edward and his family didn't come back to school and I wondered why I kept expecting that something would change.

I called Edward several times but his cell phone was always switched off. On Tuesday, I found the words _FORGIVE ME_ carved on what was left of the snow on my driveway.

On the fourth day, just before Valentine's Day, I stopped. I just...stopped trying. I hadn't given up on him but I decided that he needed some time. That's all.

Time was all he needed and I would give that to him.

However, every minute that passed was unforgiving. I wondered if he knew that there wasn't much time left now and if that compelled him to continue to sulk alone in misery.

"You. Have. To. Go. To. The. Dance." Sasha nearly spat out the words.

I glanced up from the Biology assignment I was trying to complete and rolled my eyes at her.

"It's just a stupid dance, Sasha." I looked down again.

"Okay, you and Edward broke up. So? Get over it! I want you at the dance and if you are not going to bring your pretty ass there, you can expect a full blown-out cat fight." Sasha tapped her pencil in an emphasizing way on my elbow.

"Edward and I didn't break up." I repeated in a monotone. I was getting sick of saying the same thing to everyone. "He just needs time."

"He needs a lotof time, alright." She scowled and then sighed uncomfortably at the insinuation her voice held. "Sorry."

It wasn't her fault that she was acting cranky towards me. She did not like to see me suffer in silence all because of a boy. An extraordinary boy, in this case.

"I get a lot of people telling me the same these days." I stood up and walked away before the argument could escalate.

After school that same day, I drove uncharacteristically slow to home. When I entered my street, I noticed something very bright in the near distance out of the corner of my eye.

Alice's yellow Porsche was parked on the Cullens' driveway.

Edward didn't want to see me but he was okay with seeing Alice Brandon? I was unbelievingly shaking with anger. I was so mad and hurt at the same time. That was it. The hell to Edward and his "much needed time".

I dialed Sasha and asked her if she could come over so we could go for dress shopping for the dance.

* * *

As soon as Sasha and I hit the mall in Seattle, I realized how much time I had spent with Edward. Majority of my day was spent with him, which left with me doing nothing with my friends.

We were able to find a cute dress for me and we managed to come back to Forks before midnight.

"See you at the dance!" Sasha kissed my cheek happily and drove away to her house.

The dark pink colored dress was low cut with a halter neck and was backless. It covered only the latter half of my back and flowed prettily around the knees.

The school gym was undergoing repairs. So, the dance was held at the only luxurious hotel in Forks. Since I did not have a date, Sasha had agreed to go with me. We went to the hotel a little late and Alec convinced me to dance with him.

I was giddy with the amount of sugar I had forced into my system and didn't think twice before I went to the dance floor with him.

Alec had become my good friend again and I wondered why I even fought with him in the first place. However, Alec wasn't thinking along the same line. During the fourth song, he tried to kiss me.

When I dodged him, his lips landed on my cheek.

"Sorry, Bella." He sighed in my ear. I was getting sick of that word.

I fled from his arms and bumped into Sasha on the way. She pushed away from her dance partner deliberately and ran after me.

"Here," she threw me her car keys. I hugged her hard and bolted out of the hotel.

When I finally got inside her car, I broke down. Edward had become my life and it was so stupid of me to think that I would be able to move on without him.

He was my lifeline.

I glanced at the dashboard through my tears and frowned at my cell phone. I had left it in Sasha's car before I went inside. I opened the screen and blinked in astonishment.

_**One new voicemail from Edward Cullen. 7:30 PM.**_

My heart stopped and picked up in double speed. My fingers fumbled with the buttons and when I heard his melodious voice flow through the speaker, it was all I could do from hugging the cell phone.

_"Happy Valentine's day, Bella. In my head, I pictured just the two of us somewhere sunny, eating cherries and whipped cream and enjoying each other's company. But, why is it always hard when it comes to reality? I'm miserable but...this is the only way. This way, you'll h-hate me because I don't talk to you anymore and when I finally leave, you won't hurt. I'm aware this is very...selfish of me. I hope you're alright. I saw you leave your house for the dance and you looked...you looked very exquisite. I hope you're having the time of your life. Goodb...good night, Bella."_

It was clear that he had seen me when I got inside Sasha's car. Where did he hide then? Behind a tree like a stalker?

I played it again and by the third time, I was sure as hell that he was about to end with a "goodbye" but had corrected himself.

I wanted a say in this absurd decision of his. I gunned the engine and made it straight to his house. The street was dark and empty and there were no cars parked outside his house except the Volvo.

If Edward saw Sasha's car from his window, there was a 100% chance that he would not answer the door at all. Therefore, I parked the car at the end of the street and after making sure it was securely locked and safe, I blended into the shadows of the trees and went to his house.

I rang the doorbell and nervously waited, completely out of view from the seeing hole on the door. I heard footsteps approaching the door and then it opened.

Edward stood on the other side, looking disheveled in his black shorts and tight white t-shirt. He had never looked so gorgeous to me.

"Bella," he rasped in shock.

"Hey," I said sarcastically. "I just wanted to come by and say thanks for returning my calls. Oh, and for that wonderful heart touching voicemail."

"I meant everything that I said." He mumbled dejectedly.

"So, that's it?" I asked, leaning against the wooden doorframe.

I had left my jacket back in Sasha's car and the February air was cold on my bare back and arms. The dress did not cover much.

"What do you want me to say?" he let out a loud resigned sigh.

"Why did you give up? That's not the Edward I know." I tried to hide the desperation in my voice but I didn't know if I succeeded.

"After you left yesterday, the others didn't linger. I was alone in my room and I could not help but think over what Rosalie had said during dinner. She is right for once, Bella. I'm starting to feel the pressure now." He closed his eyes and smiled darkly. "Feeling powerless over my own life...sucks. I can't concentrate on anything else. It's best...if you stay away from me, Bella. What if I go rogue during the last days and do something to you? I can't allow that. So, please understand, Bella."

"You won't hurt me." I whispered. "I trust you."

All the time I had been with him, even after finding out that he wasn't technically alive, this was the only thing that had kept me going. He wouldn't hurt me. I trusted him with my whole life.

He chuckled. The sound was so hollow that it made me shiver.

"How can you trust me when I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore?"

"Edward," I gasped out. "You're over thinking the whole thing."

"We are talking about our lives," he spat in self-disgust, "how could I _not _over think?"

"So, this is how you want everything to be? Both of us fighting and not talking to each other?" I demanded angrily.

"You know that's not what I want, Bella." Edward's huge green eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"You want me to leave you alone?"

He didn't answer.

"Okay." My voice sounded very tiny and I willed myself not to cry.

He was afraid that he would physically hurt me if he stayed with me and I wondered if he would ever realize that he was already mentally hurting me.

As I made my way back to Sasha's car, I was determined to find a relief to the Cullens' situation. Moreover, I knew where exactly to go.

Back to the place where all of this started.

The Eternal Cemetery.

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I know I promised in last update that something major would be revealed in this chap but I don't want the story to end. So I didn't. Sorry, guys and I hope I'm not dragging or anything. Review and share your thoughts about this chap and what you think will happen._**

**_-BEJL_**


	30. Chapter 29: Beautiful liar

**Chapter 29: Beautiful liar**

* * *

_**~One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha **_

_** -One way or another, One Direction~**_

* * *

In the week that followed, I carefully laid out a plan. It was common knowledge that no one was allowed inside the Eternal Cemetery. Therefore, I had to find a way to get inside without the security guards finding me.

I thought about asking Heidi's help but she had only recently found out that she was a witch, so she was kinda out of the list. Sasha would throw a fit if I told her what I was planning on doing.

With no one left, my mind lingered on Alice but I quickly shook it off. I had found her car parked in the Cullens' driveway last week and still had bitter feelings brewing inside me.

Then I realized that there was _someone_ who I hadn't considered before.

Mr Hale - Jasper Hale.

It was pretty plain when I thought about it. He was the one who had talked to the town Mayor and somehow found a way to open the gate of the infamous Eternal Cemetery. Surely, he could do it again, right? But only with a cause...

I needed a reasonable reason to convince him to make him convince the security guard to open the huge Iron Gate again. However, my half-planned plan came to a halt when the Cullens decided to show up in school unexpectedly.

Sasha had taken it upon her to give me daily rides to school since Edward wasn't even capable of giving himself a ride to the front door of his house. I wasn't sure if he even left his room anymore.

Considering the amount of time the Cullens spent inside their house without going anywhere, fresh gossip was tossed back and forth from the school to the entire town of Forks.

Few inquisitive folks whispered that the whole family had left town over night while some suggested that the Cullens had committed suicide in their house. How morbid!

On February 18, Sasha and I had just arrived at school and had gotten out of the car when suddenly; a hush fell over the crowd in the parking lot. Sasha gasped next to me and turned pale.

"What?" I asked confused.

As quickly, as it had become silent, the chattering started and as seconds ticked by, it increased dramatically.

Sasha silently pointed at something opposite to us. My eyes followed the direction her well-manicured finger was pointing and my heart skipped a beat. A silver Volvo rolled into the parking lot at a leisure speed, like the driver had all the time in the world.

It stopped at an empty space and out came Edward.

He wore a black plaid shirt hanging open over a white T-shirt and dark washed out jeans. A leather messenger bag was slung precariously across his lean muscular body and a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes.

Overall, he oozed sexiness. Moreover, there was something very, very different about him. From what I could make of him, with his dark clothes and tight set of the jaw, he looked dangerous.

"Why did he come back?" Sasha murmured.

"I thought he left town," whispered a girl next to me.

"Where are the others?"

"Have they left without him?"

"He looks different..."

"Very dark, if you ask me..."

What was he doing here? My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at the sight of him. Was he trying to kill me? A part of me was already dead though.

"Come on," Sasha tugged at my arm.

I took a deep breath and followed her, keeping my gaze fixed on the sky. I did not want to look at him and feel love when all he wanted with me was to leave him alone.

We blended in with the curious crowd and I managed to avoid Edward during English. It was a very difficult since every time I looked behind to talk to Alice, he was staring at me. He didn't smile or glare. He just stared and stared.

It made me nervous for some reason. Neither of us was lucky during History class. When I came inside the class after lunch, I found Edward already occupying our bench with a lazy look on his face.

I sat down reluctantly and pulled out a notepad and a pen. It was very, very painful to have him sit a foot away from me and yet not being able to talk to him. So I nearly jumped when he spoke to me.

"How much did I miss last week?" Edward's voice wrapped around me, smooth and silky like satin.

I turned to him, shocked and looked anywhere but at his eyes. Why was he talking to me?

"Not much," I was surprised that my voice sounded blank. "Most of the teachers held revision tests."

"Oh, okay." His tone faltered a little. "So, uh, how's life?"

"It sucks." I rolled my eyes and faced the front again. I didn't know why he even bothered with small talk.

"Look, Bella, I really am sorry." He said earnestly.

"Oh God, quit apologizing already. I don't know why you're even saying sorry in the first place. Is the guilt eating you up?" I snapped, anger and pain boiling inside me.

"This is not about guilt." He sounded a little mad but I didn't look at him.

"Then what is it about?" I hissed lowly. "Are you making peace with everyone you've hurt in the past?"

Edward took a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry for everything. Not for the guilt or for the sake of making peace. I'm sorry for everything." He rushed on before I could protest. "I'm sorry that you had to meet me. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you in the process. I'm - "

"You can save your amends for later." I bit my lip, feeling tears burn my eyes. _He was sorry for loving me?_

Thankfully, Mr Hale came in and stopped Edward from further apologizing.

By the end of the day, the whole school had stopped talking about Edward and was now gossiping about the party Tanya was throwing at her house. It was not every day that her parents left the house under her care and went to Seattle for some business issue.

So, even though it was a school night, she had arranged a last minute alcohol-filled party at her huge empty house and invited everyone, including me.

We weren't exactly on good terms; as the last time I saw her, I had threatened her to stay away from Edward.

Now that everyone knew that Edward and I weren't together anymore and she was happy enough to personally invite me to the exclusive party.

"Don't forget to come." Tanya sang gleefully. But something wicked glinted in her pale blue eyes.

Later when school was over, I saw her warming up to Edward.

* * *

I decided that I needed to stop obsessing with Edward. It was unhealthy and always made me end up in unnecessary pain.

Sasha and Heidi dropped by, aided in choosing an outfit for me, and did my hair. When we were finally ready, we took Sasha's car and went to Tanya's house. My heart vibrated along with the loud music inside the house.

It was a good thing that Tanya didn't have neighbors for at least two miles.

"Bellaaaa!" Tanya squealed when she spotted me. "You came!"

"Hot, hot, hot." Charlotte giggled giddily and took a sip from the white cup she was holding.

"Drunk, drunk, drunk." I snorted and Sasha snickered.

The black sleeveless silk top I wore had a see through lace material just above the chest region and sequins covered the rest of the top. I had paired it with silvery white pencil jeans and had burrowed Heidi's black peep-toe heels.

Then Sasha had straightened my hair and I had worn huge black crystal earrings to finish the look.

Heidi wanted to see what the bar had to offer and we occupied the only empty stools. Sasha ordered light drinks for us and leaned back on the counter, eyeing the dancing crowd.

"Uh-uh. Look at Tanya, being friendly with Bella one minute and sinking her claws into Edward the next second." Sasha snapped harshly.

I looked up sharply and was in for a shock when I saw Edward and Tanya sitting on a couch. Edward had the same white cup on his hand and he had even worn a stylish tie. That was why Tanya had been so happy, I realized.

Edward had accepted her offer and had come to the party.

"Who's that?" Heidi cocked her head, her red curls bouncing. It took me forever to drag my eyes away from them.

Sasha and I reluctantly followed her gaze. An amazingly attractive boy about a year older than us, stood near the corner with a drink in his hand. His pale blond hair nearly reached his shoulder and somehow it looked good on him.

Just because I loved Edward, didn't mean that I couldn't look.

I turned around bored when the bartender set the drink before us and I took a huge gulp, almost finishing it.

"He's coming here." Sasha giggled into my ear.

Right on cue, I heard throat clearing. I looked expectantly and my eyes fell on that blond guy. Up close, his eyes were a clear blue and they flickered with mischief.

"Hello, I'm James." He had a thick British accent. "May I know your beautiful names?"

"I'm Heidi and these are my friends, Bella and Sasha." Heidi shot us a wink.

"Bella," he repeated softly. "Would you like to dance?"

It was just a dance, so I accepted his hand and joined him on the dance floor. It was a slow melodious song and James spun me around. He moved and danced gracefully, reminding me very much of Edward.

Halfway through, someone decided to interrupt us.

"May I cut in?" Edward asked firmly, leaving no room for argument.

James frowned but shrugged and gently handed me to him.

"I'll see you soon, Isabella." He murmured and disappeared in the crowd.

"Thank you." Edward said as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm a little drunk. " I warned. "That's why I'm not screaming at you right now."

He smirked while his hand stroked the inside of my wrist. "That's okay. I'm a little drunk too."

I glared at him as he twirled me gently and pulled me closer to him. He looked gorgeous in his dark blue button down shirt, which was open at the collar, and the black skinny tie was knotted carelessly.

"Why don't you go and play with Tanya instead, Edward?" I slurred. "I hate to lose."

"You never lost me." He whispered softly, his sweet breath mingling with mine.

"But you lost me. Period." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Did I?" He sounded strained. "Bella, please don't lie."

"You can't keep hurting me and then expect me to come back again, Edward."

"I know...but...I want to make things right again. Please don't tell me I'm late." I'd never heard him so frantic.

"You have to stop it. Please." He would hurt me again. It was a never-ending process.

"Let me show you how much I love you then."

My eyes flew open just as he swayed me through the crowd. Once we reached staircase, I had no choice but to go along with him. He pulled me confidently through the empty corridor and paused before a large wooden door.

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer and simply nudged open the door.

"If you are planning to push me off the balcony, I'd -"

The scent of vanilla hit my nose and I gasped. At least thirty candles were lit around the room and I realized that they were the source of that sweet smell. A huge canopy bed occupied the middle of the room and that wasn't the only thing.

Red petals were arranged in the shape of a heart on the bed.

"I love you." Edward whispered as his hands slid up my arm.

I shivered. "What exactly are you doing?"

He brought his lips to mine in a second and kissed me. I tried to resist him but it was so hard as his lips were evidently hungry. In a quick moment, he lifted me up and pressed me against the wall.

My legs automatically wrapped around his waist and we kissed for a long time. My whole body was shooting sparks at his fiery touch and when I broke away gasping for air, he attacked my neck with wet open-mouthed kisses.

As soon as I moaned his name, he carried me to the bed and climbed on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I repeated as I tugged at his tie.

He helped me remove his shirt and my hands were immediately on his smooth chest.

"I'm trying to make love to you." He bit my earlobe gently while his hands roamed over my body. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Hmmmm." My voice was nearly drowned out by our erratic breathing.

He wasn't hesitant in getting me out of my clothes and when his lips claimed mine again, I was certain of something.

I loved Edward and he loved me.

And it was the best night of my life.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So, what do you think of this chap? Did anyone wonder how James knew Bella's full name? Well, you'll know in the coming up chapters. Oh, and this story is not ending anytime soon. There are so many ideas flooding my mind right now!_**

**_-BEJL_**


	31. Chapter 30: Revelation

**Chapter 30: Revelation**

* * *

_**~Every person has two sides to them. One they let the world see and one they keep to themselves. - Unknown~**_

* * *

My cell phone's ringtone woke me from the best dream I've had in a month. I groaned and threw my fist over my eyes, hoping the sound would subside. It didn't and what alerted me the most was that I wasn't familiar with the bed I was currently sleeping on.

"Will you please answer it?" said a muffled voice.

My heart leaped to my throat and I felt around the bed frantically with tightly shut eyes. My hand met with something soft and I yelped in shock. I almost didn't want to open my eyes but I knew I had no choice.

I tried to remember what happened last night and as the glorious details slowly flooded my mind; my eyes flew open on cue.

Edward was next to me on the large bed, spread out on his stomach. I couldn't see his face since it was buried in the pillow; all that showed were tufts of his thick auburn hair sticking up from the golden sheets.

He was obviously naked under the sheets and so was I.

Breathing hard, I reached over to the nightstand and slapped at the offensive noisemaker. Then I realized it was my cell phone and that it wouldn't stop blaring till I hit the red button.

"Good morning," Edward mumbled sleepily, once he turned to face me.

His handsome face looked peaceful and well slept. My stomach jumped all over the place when I noticed the warm and intimate twinkle in his forest green eyes.

"Hey," I whispered, trying hard to sink in everything.

Edward and I had _really _made love last night and it was the most surreal thing I had ever done. _Oh my God._

He noticed the alert look on my face and sat up immediately. And as he did, the sheet slipped down and revealed an incredibly delicious V accompanied by set of washboard abs.

"Bella," his eyes widened, "are you okay?"

My eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming through the bay windows and ran around the room. It was the guest bedroom in Tanya's house. Emphasis on Tanya's house. Thankfully, no one had barged in through the door and demanded us to get out yet.

The fashionable tiny clock on the wall told me that it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Yeah," I nodded shakily and sat up, dragging the sheet with me.

He chuckled. "_Please, _it's not like I haven't seen anything."

I turned pink and a nervous giggle escaped my lips. Glimpses of last night warmed my body and I tightened the sheet around me.

"It's for precaution. What if you attack me _again_?" I gave him a faux demure smile.

"Oh, really?" Edward leaned forward and trapped me between his body and the headboard.

"Really," I placed my hand on his naked warm chest and shoved playfully. "And get off me!"

"That's new," he murmured teasingly. "I don't recall you saying something like that last night. In fact, you were begging me to-"

"Enough, please!" I squealed with laughter.

When he dipped his head to my neck, his broad shoulders shaking in amusement, I noticed something. I moved back and examined the place where his neck met the shoulder. There was an _o _ofwhite teeth marks on his skin.

"Uh, yeah, you were quite the feisty one." Edward smirked and there was bashfulness in the way he looked at me.

Since Edward was from the 1900s, he was somewhat old fashioned. I had found it endearingly cute but Edward with a leg up was even more appealing.

"I don't remember doing something as barbaric as _that_." I pouted.

My cheek was flaming hot now. Those teeth marks on his neck weren't the only ones. There were loves bites on his torso too.

"Hey now," he cooed, cupping my chin. "It's not bad. You just showed…..how much you love me."

"By biting you?" I snorted.

"Well," he shrugged with his lips pursed.

My cell phone bleated again. I glanced at the screen and saw Sasha's name flash across it.

Edward's eyebrows knit together. "It sounds urgent to me."

I carefully leaned towards the nightstand, so that the sheet wouldn't fall down, and pressed the speaker button on the cell phone.

"_Bella_! Oh thank God!" Sasha's voice was frantic. "What the hell happened to you last night? _Where are you now_?"

Edward yanked on his boxers and stood up. He pointed at the attached bathroom door and went inside it after I nodded.

"Relax, Sasha. I'm fine." I breathed and leaned back on the headboard.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax! Your mom called me this morning and I had to cover for you. She kept on telling me that you weren't answering her calls." She sounded mad.

I vaguely remembered hitting IGNORE on the caller screen last night. Edward and I were really, really busy.

"Sorry, but I can explain." I glanced at the bathroom door again when I heard the shower turn on. "Not now though."

She made a sound of excitement. "Is that your code word for saying that you bonked Edward last night?"

"No, no! Gosh no, Sasha. You know he would never do that. We just burrowed Tanya's guest room for the night and merely slept on the bed. _Not slept with each other." _I stretched and found myself sore at some areas.

I knew it was wrong lying to her but I wasn't ready for everyone to know it yet.

"I really hope that's the right 'cause you're not even on the pill and unless, of course, Edward bought a condom, you are not safe." She rambled on, her voice high pitched with stress.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the details." I got up. "Look, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. By the way, I told your mom that you stayed with me last night. Just in case you blow my cover."

I pulled on the clothes I had worn to the party last night and finger-combed my hair. Edward came out, dressed in the clothes he had come to the party, but at least he had showered.

"Aren't you going to...?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'll shower in my house." I put my cell phone inside my clutch and turned to face him. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?" Edward pocketed his tie and glanced at me.

"Um, you can't, you know, uh, make babies, right?" I practically swallowed my tongue at the ridiculous question.

We didn't use any sort of protection and so I had to ask him, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"I don't...think so." He rubbed his neck warily and shrugged. His cheeks turned pink.

I exhaled. "Good. Let's go."

He swooped down unexpectedly and captured my lips in a searing hot kiss. Longing swept over me and by the time we pulled away for air, I was dizzy.

"Let's go." He rasped in a rough voice.

He took my hand and led me downstairs. We didn't encounter anyone on the corridor but I could see traces of the wild party everywhere.

"The cleaning crew aren't here yet." Tanya announced, as she emerged into the living room.

Her short blonde crop was messy but her pale blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"I see the plan worked." She laughed and took a sip from her coffee mug.

"Wait," I stared at Edward and then at her, "what plan?"

Edward looked down guiltily and pretended to be interested with a loose button on his shirt.

"The plan to win you back." She stated, as if it was obvious.

"Tanya, Bella and I were just leaving. Thanks for the help." He tugged at my hand, his beautiful eyes pleading her.

"When he returned to school," Tanya continued, ignoring Edward. "Everyone could see how miserable he was. The party seemed like the perfect opportunity and so I met up with him after school and told him my plan. Which worked like genius. I should write a book or something. '_**How to win your ex back'. **_Don't you think so?"

She spoke too fast for me to process everything.

"Um yeah. What's the first step, lure the ex into a bedroom and fuck him or her?" I gave her a perplexed smile.

She laughed loudly. "You are such a delight, Bella. I'll see you both at school."

I groaned at the mention of school. Why did she have to throw a party on a school night? Edward was more than happy to escort me to my house and after he had gone to change clothes for school, I stumbled into the living room.

"Bella, there you are." Mom looked more relieved than annoyed. "Did you enjoy your night at Sasha's?"

"Yeah, you bet I did." I remarked with a shy smile.

"And why didn't you answer my calls? Very reckless of you, honey." She made a fuss of me for some more time before she finally let me go upstairs.

I collapsed on bed immediately and snuggled closer to my cold duvet. Oh my, I was really sore. I dosed off and when I finally gained consciousness, it was 7:30 AM.

"Uh-oh." I bolted to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I yanked on the first clothes I found and messily braided my hair. It was in no condition to be left down. When I ran outside, Edward's Volvo was already waiting, its engine running.

It felt good to have Edward pick me up again since he had stopped coming for the past week.

"Good morning again, lovely." Edward greeted me cheerfully when I got in.

"My hair and lovely _do not _go together, Edward." I moaned and arranged the braid on my right shoulder.

"Of course they do." He smiled winningly and drove swiftly to school.

* * *

After school, Sasha insisted on giving me a ride home. Edward looked a little troubled but agreed reluctantly after some coaxing.

"So, nothing really happened between you two except getting back together?" Sasha asked as she shifted gears.

"For the thousandth time, Sasha, no_, non." _I played with a strand of my hair.

She released an irritated sigh but shrugged. I knew she was itching to ask me the same question again but the look on my face urged her to keep quiet.

"Alice talked to me at the party about you." She changed the subject. Alice made an appearance at the party? How did she escape my notice?

"What did she say?" I rolled back my shoulders. I was still a _leetle _mad at her.

"She's sure that you are avoiding her. I could see that she really wants to talk to you, Bella. She didn't give me an explanation but she _did _say that it was very important." Sasha rolled her eyes, knowing that "important" applied to the Cullens' matter.

"Oh," I shifted uneasily. What had I missed?

Sasha stopped the car in front of my house and I nearly flew out the car. That had something to do with the fact that Alice was currently sitting on the hood of her Porsche, which was parked on my driveway.

"Alice?" I called out in confusion.

"Oh Bella!" Alice jumped from her car and threw her tiny arms around me. Her hug wasn't tiny though.

"Alice, what is it?" I pulled back, worried.

"I don't know where to start." She mumbled to herself.

"From the beginning?"

"You know there's an abandoned storage place behind my house, right?" Alice's blue eyes were sad.

"Uh, yeah." I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"I've always felt peace there, so I spend some time every week there. It is a good place to de-stress." She fiddled with her dark pink blazer.

"And?" I prompted. The sky darkened suddenly and tiny water droplets started to fall.

"A week back, around the time when Edward started ignoring you, I went there. When I was about to enter, I heard whispers. I hid behind a barrel and peeked inside. I found a group of eight men there, some were teenagers and a few were in their mid-twenties. Edward was one of them." She paused.

"Do you know them?" I bit my lip, anxiety gnawing my stomach.

"No," she shook her head. "But the way they talked...I knew something was off. I listened and Bella..."

"Please cut to the point, Alice." I shivered in my light lace hemmed top.

"They are the soldiers who woke up along with Edward and the others. They were talking about the ways to prolong their inevitable deaths. And..." At this point, she choked audibly.

"Alice, is it very bad?" I whispered. "Why didn't Edward mention any of this to me?"

"That's because they are practicing black magic, Bella. A blond guy kept directing them, James, I think."

"James?" I stumbled back in shock. "He danced with me at the party."

"Oh, that's very very bad." She moaned. "He had a book with him, a spell book for sure. He told them that the steps mentioned in that book could postpone their death dates and give them more time. If they have more time, they could dig up darker spell books, _morons_."

"So, what's the first step?" I asked. I could barely breathe. Had Edward listened to all of this bullshit?

"Uh," she swallowed. "I called you so that I could warn you. I'm sure they are targeting you for that particular step. I know you are smart, so you wouldn't have done it yet."

"What is it?" My legs became numb and I started shaking.

"Long explanation made short, because they spoke a few ancient terms, in my words, that step is to..." She took a deep breath. "_Deflower a virgin."_

The last thing I heard was Alice screaming and everything went blank.

* * *

**_Uh-oh, guys. The drama is finally starting, isn't it? Did this chapter answer some of your questions? What do you think is going to happen? Review and tell me!_**

**_-BEJL_**


	32. Chapter 31: Red teardrop

**Chapter 31: Red teardrop**

* * *

_**~ While all deception requires secrecy, all secrecy is not meant to deceive. ~**_

* * *

The thick air charged with the pungent smell of rainfall was suffocating me. Then again, everything seemed to be suffocating me now. Especially the truth.

"Breathe, Bella," Alice cooed softly. "Just breathe."

"I can't believe it. I just..._can't._" I sniffled into the paper bag.

"I know, I know." She rubbed my back in a comforting way that made me yearn for my mom.

I lifted my head out of the paper bag. "Why is this happening to me?"

"How do I know?" she groaned. "Please, Bella. If you want to stop hyperventilating, breathe into the bag. You're turning pale."

How could Edward do this to me? It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Somewhere in the way, Edward had clearly turned on me.

I breathed into the bag again and after Alice was sure that I was breathing normally, she crushed the paper bag and threw it in the dustbin.

"No, no, Edward would never do something like that to me." My voice broke. "He loves me."

We were in my room with the huge window thrown open so that I could get fresh air. After Alice had delivered that heart breaking message, I didn't have the power in me to hold myself up. My legs became jelly and just as I wobbled unsteadily, my vision became blank.

After Alice had hauled me in, using the extra set of keys to open the door -my parents weren't home- she'd explained to me that I was in shock.

"I think you're going through the various stages of grief. Although I don't think Denial is the first among them." Alice tapped her chin thoughtfully.

I barely listened to her. My mind was on Edward and the dark group he had joined. Did he really join? I knew Alice genuinely cared for me. But was she telling the truth? Maybe she misheard.

A part of me still wanted to defend him but the other part of me was just...sick and tired.

I got up suddenly and started rearranging the silver combs, makeup sets, mascara tubes, perfume bottles, hairspray bottles and hairpins on the dresser. I needed distraction. I didn't want to dwell too much on Edward's still-not-sure betrayal.

"Do you want me to call someone? Maybe Sasha?" Alice nervously eyed my OCD behavior.

I sighed and slumped against the dresser. "I don't want to feel like this. Do you really think Edward would do that to me?"

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I mean, that boy clearly adores you. He basically worships the ground you walk on." She bit her ultra pink bottom lip.

I slightly relaxed at her understanding tone and rubbed my wet eyes.

"I should just ask him." I said dully. Would he accept that he lied and come clean?

"No!" Alice jumped to her feet and adjusted her pink blazer.

"Why not?" I gave her a suspicious once-over. I had everything right to be guarded and cautious now.

"You have to force it out of him," she mused. "You know, do things that will make him guilty and then make him break down."

I stared at her. "Like in _A Christmas carol?_ Seriously?"

"Exactly!" Alice snapped her fingers.

After some time, she cleared her throat. "James mentioned during that sick meeting that the next _conference_ meeting was on 19th. Which is today."

"Oh," I whispered, feeling dizzy.

"You have to go, Bella. It's in the same place." Alice shifted from one foot to another. "I'll meet you there if you want."

"I..I don't know. I have to think about it." I swallowed slowly.

"You _have to_." She insisted urgently. "It's the perfect opportunity to spy on Edward."

Was it?

* * *

The next morning, I arranged with Sasha to pick me up for school instead. It reminded me of the time when Edward and I had shortly broken up. This time was worse than that.

At least he'd told the truth that time. Now, I wasn't so sure. _He loves me. _I hated that I had to keep on reminding myself that before I could break down and slip into depression.

My voice was dry and rough from crying, so I texted Edward and told him that Sasha was taking me to school. He immediately texted back with a single _why__? _I didn't reply.

As soon as Sasha found an empty space in the school's parking lot, Edward got out of his car and came straight to us.

"Hey, love." Edward opened the door for me.

Sasha raised her eyebrow silently from the driver seat. She was the only one who knew what had happened yesterday with Alice. She had given me a ride home last evening, so she wouldn't stop pestering me with questions on the way till I broke down and finally told her.

"Hey." I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Are you okay?" he frowned in concern as he took my olive green leather backpack.

"Yeah, I'm..._fine_." I nearly had to spit out the word. I didn't even know what that word meant anymore.

"You look pale." He wrinkled his nose and continued to examine my face. "You're turning a lovely shade of green."

"I'm just...a little tired." I let out a breath.

"Do you have the flu?" Edward's green eyes widened. "Carlisle said that there are many flu cases this week at the hospital."

"That has to be it." I nodded like everything was normal when it really wasn't.

He shouldered my backpack and threw an arm around my shoulder. Oh, why was he doing this? Why was he acting like he cared? I wondered if I could keep up the I'm-so-sick act and ditch school.

I also wondered if Edward would follow me. I knew he would.

"I'll tell Carlisle to take a look at you," he grinned at me. "All you have to do is come to my house this evening."

I froze in my tracks. Please Edward, quit the sweet boyfriend act. It was too much for me. The Edward Alice told me about yesterday and the Edward standing next to me now were two completely different persons.

It almost made me forgot about the whole deflower-a-virgin thing. Almost.

"I'll think about it." I said faintly. Edward's eyes narrowed and he stopped in front of me.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" His voice was worried and suspicious at the same time..

"Can we not talk about it now?" I forced a smile for Alice's sake. She had clearly stated yesterday that she didn't want me to mope in front of Edward.

"Can we not talk about _what_?" Edward's expression was very patient.

"I'm late for my class." I took a hasty step forward. Away from him.

"But the bell didn't ring yet..." I heard Edward say indistinctly as I pushed through the crowd.

Avoiding Edward was the most difficult thing I had ever done in my entire life. It was like avoiding an approaching Christmas. It was going to come anyway, no matter how much you run from it.

During lunch, Edward wouldn't stop asking me what was wrong. I wanted to reply, _Everything _but I kept assuring him that I was fine. I didn't know if it was _that _obvious that sitting with Edward was a pure torture.

"Bella," he sighed for the hundredth time. "I'm not going to back down till you tell me what's troubling you. You've barely said a word to anyone."

"I'm not always talkative." I defended myself.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Bella?" Edward scowled stubbornly.

"Jeez chill, Eddie," Heidi drawled sweetly. "Bella's having the time of her month. That's all."

"Heidi!" I turned beet red. Everyone at the table turned to stare at me.

"Oh, I see." Edward smiled but his eyes were tight.

"What do you see?" Alec leaned forward eagerly. I shot him a glare and he laughed loudly.

However, after school, Edward kissed me on the cheek and willingly let me go with Sasha. I was immediately on alert. Was he going to meet with that same group? This time, I knew where he was going.

Sasha's car was an ordinary blue Honda, almost everyone in the town owned a car that looked exactly like hers. So, I asked her if I could borrow her car for the evening. I didn't tell her my ultimate motive behind it. I was going to follow Edward.

Well, stalk Edward. However you want it.

Edward wouldn't know that it was me, he would think that it was just someone in the town going on the same route.

I hovered near my cell phone, unsure if I had to call Alice and tell her the change of plan. She hadn't suggested anything about tracking Edward's moves but I shrugged and pocketed my cell phone.

Alice had told me to meet her near the old storage house where the meeting was going to take place. I decided to follow Edward's car instead. He was going to the same destination, anyway.

I hid inside Sasha's car, which was parked near Alec's house, and watched Edward's house. Right on cue, Edward jogged down the small staircase that led to his home's main door and got inside the car.

When he passed me, he looked straight at me. I shrank back even though I knew all he saw was a girl in a long black coat with a black silk scarf wrapped around the head and the face masked by huge black sunglasses.

Very creative, right?

I started the engine and followed him, staying a few cars behind. Every once in a while, I felt his gaze on my car through the rear view mirror. I was thankful when he didn't decide to stop the car and call the cops.

Suddenly, confusion stirred inside me when I saw him park the car outside a small shop. _Thelma's Flower shop_, the brightly lit board above the shop read. My fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel.

What was he doing? _Why was he here?_

Minutes later, he emerged out of the shop with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

I sat in a confused daze all the way to my house.

I threw Sasha's car keys on top of the dresser and flopped on the bed. I had never felt so confused in my entire life. Didn't Alice tell me that Edward was going to meet with James and the others today?

Then why did he go to a flower shop instead and went straight to home? Was Alice lying to me? The questions were unbearable and purely suffocating.

I changed into a grey tank top and pink yoga pants and started doing my homework. I welcomed it as a happy distraction. About an hour later, a knock sounded on my door.

"Yeah?"

Mom poked her head in. "Edward's here."

My heart leapt to my throat and I started to sweat a little. Mom's eyes narrowed at my reaction and I told her to let him in before she could start giving me the if-he-ever-hurts-you-dad-will-shoot-him speech.

I adjusted myself on the bed and pretended to work out a few problems.

"Bella?" Edward hesitantly opened the door and came in.

He had different clothes on and looked freshly showered. A few water droplets still lingered on his tousled auburn hair.

"What's up?" I closed the books and sat up straighter.

"I got you these," Edward smiled dazzlingly.

He had a bouquet of attractively arranged bunch of different colored flowers in his hand . It was tied neatly with a pretty red bow. So, he _had _bought them for me.

"Thank you." I felt close to tears as I took it from him.

I sniffed it and various scents flooded my senses. Why, oh why, was he doing this to me?

He awkwardly hovered near the bed, with a hand buried in his hair. I placed the bouquet on top of the pink ottoman.

"Sit down." I patted the bed and sat few feet away from him.

"Can we talk?" he asked after a few seconds. He looked nervous and his fingers kept drumming on his knee.

I paused, not sure how to respond. He was here and not on the old storehouse that Alice had told me. So, what did that mean? I wanted to tell him everything I had been holding in today.

Alice had drilled in my head that I was not to ask him _anything _directly. Suddenly, the way she had acted yesterday flashed before my eyes.

How she kept nervously fiddling with her blazer, how she couldn't stay in one place, how she kept avoiding eye contact and how urgently she told me to meet her at that place.

"Edward," I sighed anxiously. "It's time you told me the truth."

He froze in confusion. "What?"

"Alice told me everything. About James and about that spell book." I explained impatiently.

"Who's James?" Edward's eyes twitched.

"Edward, please!" I shrieked in pain. "Tell. Me. The. Truth."

I expected him to deny and say that he couldn't bear my false accusations. But he didn't.

His face collapsed and he looked guilty. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

My heart stopped and then took up a double beat. The whole world started caving in.

"No, no," I whispered in shock. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Wait," he rasped out. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Doesn't it? Alice told me the first step in that spell book of yours. Take the virginity of a girl, am I right?" I spat out.

As seconds passed by, I found that confronting him was worse than what I had imagined in my mind.

"No, of course not!" Edward's eyes were furious. "Who told you _that?"_

"Alice. At least she felt the need to tell me what she saw." I lowered my voice.

My parents were downstairs and I knew mom would be listening for noises. If she happened to find any, I knew for sure that she would open the door without knocking and would ask Edward to leave me alone.

"Rubbish! Since when did you start placing your trust and belief upon Alice?" Edward was breathing hard.

"Since you betrayed me!" I hissed. "How could you do that to me?"

"Bella, the only reason why I didn't tell you about James was because I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow him." He said firmly.

"Are you sure now?"

Edward ignored my question and asked his own. "What did Alice tell you exactly?"

I took an unsteady breath. "She told me that she saw you and the other soldiers in the abandoned storage place behind her house. She also told me that the first step to prolong an _Undead's _death was to deflower a virgin."

A disbelieving expression came on his face. "Those are all lies. James came to _my house_, Bella. And you want to know something else? Alice was there too."

Suddenly, I remembered the day when I had seen Alice's car parked outside Edward's house. It was around the time when Edward had refused to talk to me.

"Emmett was the one who saw him first with Alice. He and James were old friends. So, he brought James home. James told me about the spell book he had found earlier," Edward continued. "He showed me the steps too and that was when I decided I didn't want to be a part of any of this. Those ways were…..._inhumane_."

"Alice was with James?" I squeaked. I felt like someone had cracked open my head and filled it with unwanted things.

"Yes...hard to believe, isn't it? Alice clearly lied to you, Bella. Look, I care about you and I would never harm you. You have to know that all the time." He raked a hand through his hair.

I leaned against the headboard dizzily. Lies and deception everywhere. You could trust no one.

"You want to know the _real _first step?" Edward's face was hard.

I didn't have the power in me to speak, so I nodded.

"It is to kill a virgin and drink her blood." He said coldly. "Do you think I will do that you? Do you think I will _ever be able to_ do that you?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I knew those words weren't enough but he understood. He always did. How did I allow myself to doubt him in the first place?

"You want to know what all those flowers mean?" Edward glanced at the bouquet.

At my nod, he took it in his hand and started pointing at the various flowers.

"The blue ones are Forget-Me-Not, they mean 'true love'. White ones are daisies, they mean 'loyal love'." Edward's eyes were intense. "The red ones here are Gloxina they mean 'love at first sight'. These yellow flowers are Honeysuckle, they mean 'consumed by love'. And the orange blossoms here mean 'eternal love.' I picked them myself. Do you like it?"

When my mom finally barged in, she didn't catch us fighting.

Instead, she saw us locked in a tight embrace and kissing as if our lives depended on each other.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So, how many of you thought that Edward was evil? Raise your hands and I'm gonna shoot ya for thinking that he would ever cheat on Bella! Come on guys, Edward is our romantic hero._**

**_Anyway, I was going to post this chap next week but I was done and there was no reason for me to prolong the wait. And I know you guys were dying of suspense._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me._**

**_-BEJL_**


	33. Chapter 32: Ditch the bitch act

**Chapter 32: Ditch the bitch act**

* * *

**Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." ****―**** Rick Riordan~**

* * *

Outside the house, the sky was dark and ominous and thunder crackled overhead. It was an irony that the weather was horrible and cold when my heart and head was threatening to burst from over loaded happiness.

"I don't see how you can grin like an idiot when I'm screaming at you!" screamed mom.

I twirled the long-stemmed daisy, which I had stolen from the beautiful bouquet Edward had given me, and smiled angelically at her.

"Sorry." I mumbled, although there was no trace of apology in my voice.

Mom scowled, her sharp gaze scrutinizing my face. I widened my eyes for effect and batted my eyelashes at her.

She frowned. "Hereafter, when Edward drops in for a 'visit', you will leave your door open. Understand?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "mother."

She held up a finger. "I'm not finished yet. Edward is not allowed here whenever your dad and I are not here. Okay?"

"Yeah, _God_." I stood up. "Can I go?"

"What's your urgency?" she snapped. "Do you have a test tomorrow?"

"No. I just...I'm waiting for a call." I turned and went back to my room before she could start asking whom that "call" was from.

I knew she was worried that Edward and I would do something that was meant for people beyond our years. She used to reeked of suspiciousness when I first started dating Edward, so when she finally caught me kissing him in my bed, it was the last straw.

But_, come on_. Did she seriously think that Edward and I would get hot and heavy in my bedroom when she was just downstairs? Sometimes, parents were really lame.

I sat on the pink ottoman in my room and fiddled with my cell phone. Edward had left to his house just minutes ago, as soon as mom rudely barged in our makeup / make out session.

It was such a relief that I now knew Edward had nothing to do with James and his followers. This led to another set of questions, however.

Why did Alice lie to me?

On cue, my cell phone rang and the screen read '**Unknown'. **I clicked the answer button and pressed the cell to my ear, while my whole body boiled in confusion and anger.

"Bella! Where are you?" Alice's urgent voice reached me.

"That's a good question," I crossed my legs. "Why don't you tell me?"

"What?" Her voice crackled. "What in the world are you talking about? I'm waiting for you near that place and it's raining. They are here...Edward's here too."

"Edward? He's there?" I glared at my nails and shook my head.

"Yes, why are you asking me all these silly questions? Are you on your way?" she demanded.

"Alice," my voice dropped dangerously low. "I know it's a trap. What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Edward was just with me!"

"Oh! What...t-that cannot be right **―**"

"_Please_, cut the crap. Whatever that your sick troubled mind is planning, it's never gonna work. Game's over, Alice." I snapped.

"Bella!" she cried out. "I have no choice but to warn you beforehand. You have to listen to me -"

"Haven't you heard the story about the boy who cried wolf, Alice?" My voice trembled. "Well, you're that boy here."

"Please, please," she was gasping now.

"And Alice?" I growled lowly. "I don't want to be rude but...fuck off."

When I clicked the end button, for some reason, I started crying. Maybe I was crying for my lost friendship with Alice, maybe I was crying for doubting Edward's undying honesty, maybe I was crying for the limited number of days Edward had more.

I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore.

* * *

I stood in front of the calendar the next day, glaring at the date. It was February 21st. Edward had a mere eight more days left to find a strong reason for his living. If he failed, then...I couldn't even think about it.

When I woke up that morning, it was raining like it had never rained before, with the wind howling in the background and all the trees swaying dangerously along with it.

The news declared that a hurricane was forming over Washington and the next thing I knew, school had declared a holiday and I was standing gloomily in front of the calendar.

I had begun to love school these days because I got to see Edward there. Now, that possibility was also gone. My parents were home and so I couldn't even invite Edward home.

Well, we _could _sit together with the door open and talk innocently, but I wanted more. Ever since we made love on that fateful night, my body longed for Edward in more than one way.

Mom knocked on my door suddenly and came in.

"Heidi and Sasha are downstairs waiting for you. Do you want me to send them up or are you going to come down?" She folded my bed sheet as she spoke.

I backed away from the calendar and nodded at her. "Send them up."

She went downstairs and seconds later, my best friends stood at the foot of my bed.

"Hey, Bella," Heidi greeted me softly with a peck on my cheek.

Sasha hugged me and kissed me on the other cheek, a little excitedly.

"What's going on?" I laughed as she pulled back.

Heidi grinned and sat on my bed. "I've been thinking very much recently. And you guys know I hardly think. So, you want to know the redemption to Edward's future?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Seeing his future," Sasha burst in, "Heidi has practiced a spell that helps us to see the future."

"No kidding!" I bounced excitedly. "How?"

"Alice taught me, obviously," she smiled. "Anyway, do you want to do the spell or not?"

"Okay." I frowned slightly. Anything that Alice taught was dangerous but I didn't tell her that.

"We need candles, a piece of chalk and a bowl of water. Oh, and a focused mind." Heidi folded herself down on the carpet.

I crept down quietly and got the two things. A few minutes later, we sat in a circle on the floor with a weird star shaped diagram drawn in the middle with the chalk I'd found in the cabinet. Heidi placed the white bowl of water on the star and lit a single candle.

"Right," Heidi rubbed her hands together. "I want you guys to stare at the flame and think about Edward. Never, _ever _take your eyes off it till something appears on the water and do not think of his days during his previous life. I will tell you when to look at the image, so no side peeking. I am the medium here, connecting the present and the future."

I took a deep breath and stared at the dancing flame of the candle. I imagined Edward's face before my eyes, his tousled auburn hair, his forest green eyes under a fringe of dark long eyelashes, his rosy curved mouth, his high cheekbones, the sculpted lines of his jaw.

"I invoke the powerful spirits of the future, bestow upon us the future of Edward Anthony Masen. Give us the answer to his second chance at life..." Heidi continued in Latin.

I imagined Edward walking towards me, his face radiant with a smile as he dropped his head for a kiss.

Suddenly, the rain outside doubled its amount and the electricity went out. I started shivering uncontrollably. Sasha's hand found mine.

"There, look." Heidi whispered in awe.

I squinted at the bowl of water and several gasps filled the room. An image was forming on the surface of the water, floating and flickering dimly.

Slowly, I realized that the image was showing a small adorable boy. He had dark hair with startling green eyes and he was smiling, with two dimples evident on his cheeks.

"Is that Edward's past?" I whispered in confusion.

"No, look closely." Sasha frowned. "He's wearing modern clothes."

"What...?" Then my eyes widened. "Is this _his past _and _his future_?"

"That cannot be...How can this be his future? How is _this_ the answer?" She shook her head dizzily. "Heidi?"

I froze. "Heidi?"

Heidi sat still, her vacant gaze still fixed on the fading water image. Suddenly, she started trembling and when she spoke, her voice was low and lifeless.

"_Death. Death is the answer."_

My window wrenched open automatically and banged against the wall. Icy wind swooped inside the room and raindrops started hitting the room.

I slapped Heidi on the shoulder and with a shriek; she blinked and came back out of the trance.

"What the hell?" Sasha got up and ran to the window, closing it roughly.

"Oh my God," Heidi was breathing loudly. "Someone...someone was controlling me!"

_Alice_, my mind whispered softly. _Or James._

* * *

I ran down the stairs as I buttoned up my purple trench coat.

"Why did your friends leave so quickly?" asked mom. She had her back to me and was fiddling with a candle.

"They had something to do." I mumbled softly.

She turned to face me and her eyebrows rose. "Where are you going in the heavy rain?"

I bit my lip. "Edward's house."

"Edward?" Her voice was disapproving. "Why? Can't you just call **―**?"

"Mom!" I snapped, shaking. "I'm going just to _see _him, not to make little babies! I'm sure his parents are home."

I bolted out of the house, without giving her chance to speak and opened my umbrella. I made my way to his house and slightly faltered when I noticed the empty driveway. The garage door was closed but I wondered if Carlisle and Esme were there or not.

As soon as I rang the bell, Edward opened the door.

"Bella," he grinned widely, "what a lovely visit in the middle of a torrential downpour and the end of the world."

I laughed as he stepped aside to let me in. I glanced around the quiet and empty house and frowned.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"In Seattle," he answered easily, "they left yesterday night."

My heart started to beat swiftly and I hoped he didn't catch my reaction. He didn't and I wondered how guys could be so dense sometimes.

"I'm glad you dropped by. Rosalie wanted to give you something." Edward stroked the inside of my wrist enticingly.

"What is it?" My jaw dropped.

Rosalie wanted to give me something? It was definitely the end of the world then.

He led me up the spiral wooden staircase and into his room. I hesitated a little but followed him anyway. It was chilly inside and I realized it was because the window was open.

"Oh no," Edward muttered as he raced to close the window.

I leaned against the antique wooden table and stared at him. The maroon T-shirt and black sweatpants he had on looked comfortable and homely. It also made me want to tear them open.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm such an idiot." He apologized. "Are you very cold? I'll start the fire."

"I'm fine." I shook my head. I watched in awe as he squatted down and lit the logs in the fireplace anyway.

"Better?" He closed the door and turned to face me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I shrugged out of my coat and placed it on the hanger, along with Edward's.

Edward disappeared inside his walk-in closet and came out a few seconds later.

"Here," he pressed a baby pink color plastic shopping bag in my hands. "Rosalie said this was an apology gift for wrecking the dinner that night."

_VICTORIA__'__S SECRET_, it screamed in huge glittery dark pink letters. Heat crept into my face.

I peeked inside and saw a beautiful red slip folded neatly. It was gauzy and lace hemmed. If I took it out, I knew it would be short and would have a drooping neckline. That was because I had seen this exact piece in the mall last week in the lingerie section.

"What is it?" Edward asked curiously.

"Nothing, um..." I stuttered and pulled the bag behind me.

"Come on, Bella," he whined playfully. "If you don't want to show me, the least you can do is _put it on _and show me."

"Edward!" I squealed and stepped back.

"Fine, have it your way." He frowned and tugged at a strand of my hair.

"Fine, I'll wear it. But don't say I didn't warn you." I opened the bathroom door and went inside.

The main reason why I came here was because I wanted to tell Edward about what my friends and I saw. But being with him, with no one around, I kind of felt selfish.

The future image could wait, I thought stubbornly.

I got out of my clothes and pulled the satin slip over my body. It stopped in mid thigh, had a plunging neckline and showed off a little more than what I had been expecting. I shrugged and braced myself to go outside. It was Edward, who wanted to see me in this.

"Wow, you didn't take even five minutes, Rosalie usu **―**" Edward paused, wide-eyed.

"So...how do I look?" I smiled nervously, heat creeping into my neck and face.

He averted his gaze and his cheeks turned pink. "Beautiful as always but...why would Rosalie buy you that?"

"How do I know?" I ran a hand through my sleek brown hair.

"You must be cold in that," Edward chuckled. "You can put on your clothes. I don't want you to catch your death."

He took a step forward and touched my bare neck. Steeling myself, I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him. When he responded, my body started tingling in all places imaginable. However, he pulled back after a few hearted minutes.

"Bella **―****" **His green eyes was conflicted.

"Mmmmm?" I murmured absent mindedly, as I pressed kisses on his neck.

"Do you...do you want to...?" Edward's face glowed with longing.

I glanced around and shivered. The window and the door were shut. There was no one in the house. The logs crackled in the fireplace and his huge bed looked very inviting.

"Why the hell not?" A surprised giggle escaped me when his lips immediately found mine.

He carried me to his bed, placed me in the middle gently, and climbed on top of me. Our clothes were quickly shed and when our bare skin touched again for the second time, I melted into a puddle of goo.

Edward was very soft and patient in making love to me. Finally, stars and planets exploded and confetti rained down on me. I slumped in the bed and he settled next to me, pulling me close to his warm chest.

"What happened with Alice?" he asked hesitantly after sometime. "Did you find her inte**―**?"

On cue, we were interrupted. My cell phone rang lowly from where it was nestled inside my coat pocket.

"Hold that thought," I got up reluctantly and slipped into Edward's T-shirt.

I padded across the room and dug my cell out. I pressed the answer button without checking the caller ID.

"Bella, it's me. Please listen," Alice shrieked unexpectedly. "I only lied to you because they had Jasper**―**our History teacher**―**with them. They drugged and kidnapped him. I know you don't understand but I love him. James threatened that he would let Jasper go only if I lied to you and lured you to that place."

"Alice," I interrupted harshly, "how can you expect me to believe you?"

Edward's head snapped up to stare at me.

"I know, I know. When the lie worked, Jasper was freed from their clutches. Now, you...you found out. Bella, James wanted you away from Edward not because he was going to harm you. I...I**―**" Her voice wasn't sad. It was angry and firm.

I sighed roughly. "What?"

"One of the most powerful steps in the spell book was...was to kill another Undead. The prolonged time would be doubled. When Edward rejected his offer, James decided to use...Edward for that step. You are the only one who is always with Edward. James knew you would be the first one to look for Edward if he disappeared. He had seen me with Jasper a few times. So, he used Jasper as a bait and forced me to lie to you, so that you would get angry with Edward and develop hate for him." Alice's voice was hard.

"Instead, it backfired at him." I realized angrily.

I had learnt my lesson when I trusted Alice but there was something about the way she spoke. She didn't sound as melodramatic as before, but fierce and determined. It was then when I realized something else too. Alice went overboard in acting when she was being fake. Now, it was almost like she was genuine.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to help you both. I know you don't trust me but it is the truth. Jasper himself would like to talk to you if you want."

"Bella, love? What is it?" Edward asked, his eyes alert when I switched off the cell.

I got inside the sheets and placed my head on his chest. Tears started blurring my vision. Edward's life was at stake. He had to leave before James killed him. I made my decision right then and there.

"Edward?" I stared straight into his beautiful eyes. "Run away with me."

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So...what do you all think about this chapter? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Edward agree? Or will Bella change her mind? Review and tell me what you think!_**

**_-BEJL_**


	34. Chapter 33: You're all I need

**Chapter 33: You're all I need**

* * *

_**~Our love would be forever**_

_**And if we die, we die together**_

_**And I, I said never**_

_**'Cause our love would be forever - Muse, Neutron collision~**_

* * *

Time ceased to exist as I anxiously waited for Edward's reply.

"_Run away?" _Edward sat up immediately. "What do you mean by _'run away'_?"

The truth stuck in my throat. I knew Edward would never come with me if I told him about James. Therefore, I had no other choice but to lie. Oh please, Edward, believe me for once.

"I mean, let's run away. Take a few days off." I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

Edward's eyebrows shot up in shock and bewilderment. He reached forward and touched my cheek gently.

"But...we have school. _You _have school. It doesn't matter if I don't go to school but if you don't**―**" Edward frowned.

I cut in. "Edward, please. A few days doesn't matter. Let's go somewhere. If you're really going to leave by the end of this month, don't you want to see what the rest of the world has to offer?"

The early approaching demise of Edward was a rough subject for both of us. But I had to bring it into our argument, otherwise he would never agree.

"Bella," his eyebrows pulled in. "I don't think it's a good idea. Also, I feel like you're holding something back. Are you?"

I forced out a laugh. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

I turned away from and started pulling on my jeans. I had only his T-shirt on and nothing else. When I turned back to him, he had already gotten into a pair of sweatpants.

"Listen, I don't want you to leave this place because of me," Edward brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Besides, this is my home. This is where I grew up. If I'm going to die, I want it to be here."

I opened my mouth to protest, almost on the verge of telling him about James, but he planted his lips on mine.

"You should go home. Your mom will be waiting for you. We don't want her to get any more suspicious, do we?" he asked, smirking.

I thought about mom. She was probably waiting for me, seated near the front door so she could catch me before I escaped to the haven my room offered.

I glanced down at the maroon T-shirt I was wearing and touched it. "Can I keep it?"

Edward grinned widely. "Sure, love. But won't your mother ask why you have my shirt on?"

He was shirtless, showing off his perfectly toned torso. I averted my eyes and met his amused gaze instead.

"I have my coat." I replied absent-mindedly.

I padded across the warm room and shrugged into my long purple trench coat. After I had made sure it was fully buttoned and there was no way mom could see the T-shirt, I glanced around suspiciously.

"Where's my top?" I asked, looking around the spotless room.

"Right here," he waggled his eyebrows and shook the gleaming yellow top teasingly in front of my face.

"Gimme that." I reached for it but he pressed it to his naked chest.

"You're taking my shirt, so it's only fair if you leave this with me." Edward said, smiling charmingly.

I stared at his stubborn handsome face and laughed. "'Kay, have it."

I was going to miss him. I was going to miss him so much.

Edward bit his lip hesitantly. "What did Alice tell you, Bella?"

My eyes widened and I stuttered out a lie. "Nothing important. She just...apologized."

"You do know that I have extra sense of hearing, right?" He rubbed his face tiredly.

"You didn't!" I said accusingly. "You did not do that, Edward!"

"I tried to block out what she was saying. But I couldn't help but hear a few words. And 'James' was one of them. Now, care to tell me the truth?" He peeked up at me.

I stared at him, formulating a believable lie but his eyes were vulnerable and trusting as they stared at me. Finally, I sighed and told him everything without taking a breath. A shocked expression came upon his face.

"So, that's why you wanted to leave?" he whispered. He looked hurt now.

"That's one of the reasons, Edward." I said hurriedly.

He stood up to reach me but suddenly, he froze. All the blood drained out of his face in one quick second and he sucked in a harsh breath.

"Edward?" I cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I...can't...oh God." Edward stumbled and fell back on the bed with a strangled groan.

I blanched. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt like my worst nightmare was coming true. I ran to him and touched his forehead urgently. It was ice cold.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, Edward? Do you want me to call Carlisle?" It was useless. Carlisle and the others were in Seattle.

"My chest...it _hurts_." He gasped, clutching the region where his heart was situated.

I rummaged in the coat pocket and found the cell phone. As I shakily dialed 911, Edward's hand squeezed my arm.

"I'm fine, don't call anyone," he shook his head vehemently. "Don't, Bella."

I found a water bottle on the night table and helped him sip it gently. After a few painful minutes, his nerve wrecking moans stopped and he dropped his head on my lap.

"Edward," I managed to whisper. "What the hell just happened?"

He avoided my gaze as he struggled to sit up. Suddenly, something awful dawned on me. I felt incredibly stupid as I stared at him.

"This has happened before, hasn't it?" I demanded harshly. I wiped the tears from my eyes and glared at him.

Edward sighed wearily. "Yes."

"Why haven't you...? Why didn't you...?" I gaped at him shock.

"You already have enough to worry about." He looked ashamed. His face was regaining the usual color.

"You...you**―**" I took a shaky breath. "Tell me, Edward. Or...God, I don't know what I will do!"

"It's just a theory but..." Edward stared at me with a bitter smile. "My heart is losing its magic from the spell. It's..._dying_."

* * *

I stared at the blackboard with unseeing eyes. Ever since I left Edward's house, which was yesterday, I was in a numb state. I didn't laugh when my friends joked, I didn't cover myself when the cold rain drops splashed on my face, I didn't flinch when mom scolded me, I just...stopped.

Edward was dying. And I was dying along with him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I got up, feeling more like a robot, and walked to my locker. I had to take out a few books; otherwise, I would have went straight to my next class.

On my way back, low whispering voices stopped me, just in front of my Trig class. I glanced around, inched towards the voices, and found myself staring at two familiar students.

Edward was leaning back on the empty staircase, his face lit up in a smirk. Rosalie stood before him, her head tilted with a wistful smile. I watched unable to move as she placed a slender manicured hand on his shoulder playfully.

I remembered Edward telling me a while back that Rosalie once had deep feelings for him. Then he had happily stated that they were long gone and Rosalie merely thought of him as a close friend now.

But I saw it. It was so clear. Rosalie was still in love with him.

Suddenly, Edward looked down and his gaze fell on me. His green eyes widened and Rosalie whirled around to stare at me.

"Miss Swan, how long are you going to keep standing there?" My Trig teacher frowned at me.

I had no other choice but to turn and go inside the class.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, I put on my iPod and blocked out the rest of the world. There was a lot going on in my mind. I combed through my memories, as I waited for Edward to come out of his last class.

He was my ride home. I wondered what was taking him so long.

"Hey," Sasha flicked my headphone impatiently. "Listen!"

I pressed the pause button. "Mmmm?"

"Edward told me to give you a ride. Come on, let's go. And uh, don't ask why. I don't know." She shrugged but I could sense the smile in her voice.

"Huh." I followed her, feeling a bit lost. What happened to him _now_?

Rosalie entered my mind again and I imagined myself in her place. How would I feel if I was going to die in a week and see the boy I love in someone else's arm? I felt guilt and nausea tear at me.

From the beginning, I had thought of her as a rude bitch. But she was actually selfless. Where did Emmett fit in the picture anyway? Was it possible to love two persons at the same time?

Sasha cut the engine in front of my house, interrupting my painful thoughts. Instead of leaving, she tagged along with me and after saying a brief hello to my mom, she went straight to my closet.

"Don't look so scared," she giggled as she prowled through my clothes.

I dropped my school tote on the bed and stared at her. "What are you doing _exactly?_"

She ignored me and after a minute, she tossed a few clothes at me.

"Shower and put those on." She instructed.

I didn't bother asking why. She wouldn't give me an answer anyway. I took a quick shower and emerged into the room, wearing the outfit she had picked out.

It consisted of a grey sweater dress, black tights and black boots. She blow-dried my hair and played with it for some time. After she made sure my hair was gleaming and hung straight in my back, she dabbed a little makeup on my face.

"Sasha." I prompted. She applied nude lip-gloss on my lips.

"Bella." She smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes.

"Why are you prepping and primping me like this?" I sat up straighter.

"Because." She examined her work with a critical eye.

"That's not a reason."

"Come on."

I watched in awe as she skillfully lied to my mom about taking me out for a girls-only dinner and ushered me inside her car. She drove to the edge of town and stopped near the beginning of the Dark forest.

"Take the path there. I'm sure you'll find the cliff where we usually go." Sasha waved at me.

"No way." I scowled. "I'm not about to walk into a forest when the light is fading as we're talking."

I pulled the coat tight around me as I carefully stepped over a broken branch. Edward's face appeared before me, encouraging me to go further. The Dark forest loomed beside me, causing my heart to pound loudly.

Soon, I climbed over the gap between the two familiar trees and the clearing on the edge of the cliff came into view. I froze.

The green grass was covered with a huge lush red blanket. Candles danced around the corners. On top of the blanket, all types of desserts were set neatly. White petals on the blanket read '_I love you_'.

"I hope you didn't have trouble finding the way, love." Edward turned to face me with a relaxed grin.

The wind gently ruffled his auburn hair and I could hear the exciting sound of the crashing waves below us.

A disbelieving laugh escaped me. "Seriously, Edward?"

He took my hand and I sat down next to him. He insisted on feeding me chocolate and I couldn't help but smile. His movements were nervous though. His deep green eyes were also nervous and excited.

"I've been thinking **―**"

"I want to tell **―**"

"Ladies first." Edward offered and smiled sweetly at me.

"I saw you and Rosalie earlier today at school and," I took a deep breath. "Edward, I think she is still in love with you."

He blinked, completely baffled. "What...No, that's not true. That cannot be..."

I stared at him in understanding. "Maybe you should talk about it to her. She is going to...die, Edward. I don't want her to die without telling you **―**"

"Bella," he shook his head with a painful smile. "I can't. It's you I love. Not her. She knows, Bella. Why to open up old wounds?"

"She's been so selfless, Edward. All the time." Tears blurred my vision as I played with one of the petals.

Edward touched my cheek adoringly. "It's you who is selfless. Can't you see that? You are willing to give up our love just because she is hurting **―**"

"Edward..." I sighed as his mouth descended on mine.

"Now, it's my turn," he said when I opened my mouth to protest. "I thought about what you said yesterday. And...listen to me, Bella. This is where I belong. I was born here and if someone is going to kill me, I would happily die _here_. I would happily die with my head on your lap."

"That's not romantic, you know." I sniffled, as he positioned his head on my lap.

"But if you really want to go, then..." Edward's smirk became more pronounced. "I have a condition."

"Condition?" I echoed. "What condition?"

"Look up." He breathed, tilting my chin up.

Up in the unusually clear blue sky, a biplane emerged through the clouds. The plane swooped around and started making long strokes, as if it was doing a well-rehearsed stunt.

"Is it...writing words?" I gasped in awe.

"Yes," he smiled nervously. "It is writing my condition."

The plane puffed out a trail of clouds, forming perfect letters. It jiggled around and started making loops. I froze in shock. I stared at the heart stopping words without breathing. The words stared back at me. They were just two words. But my whole world stopped.

Just two words, seven letters.

_**Marry me.**_

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Loved the chapter? Or just liked it? It's embarrassing but I have to admit it, I'm actually running out of ideas now! Tell me what you guys think should happen next. **_

_**-BEJL**_


	35. Chapter 34: On cloud nine

**Chapter 34: On cloud nine**

* * *

_**~Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this - A thousand years, Christina Perri~**_

* * *

Rows of colorful gowns of different sizes stretched before me, beckoning me to come forward. From summer frocks to cocktail dresses, everything hung neatly on the stands and on the mannequins. They gleamed beautifully under the warm yellow lighting.

Every one of them was beautiful and if I had my way, I would buy the whole store. Unfortunately, I had come here to this designer shop in Seattle with a particular dress in mind. Besides, I didn't want my parents to get suspicious.

I was fingering a shimmering green pleated dress when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Bella?" Rosalie smiled at me, her blue eyes shining under the light.

"Rose!" I said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She continued smiling. "I wanted to distract myself, so I decided to hit a mall in Seattle. And...here you are!"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Edward told you, didn't he?"

"Well..." She bit her delicate pink lips and shrugged.

"So, how did you know to find me in this shop?" I asked, looking around.

"It's not hard to guess, with the special occasion hovering around the corner." Her eyes settled on my ring finger.

I looked down at the engagement ring on my hand and a pride-filled smile sretched across my face. The ring was beautiful, with a huge diamond in the center and surrounded by two ruby stones.

"It's beautiful," she cooed. "Edward has a very good taste."

"Yes," I agreed wholeheartedly.

My mind went back to yesterday, when he proposed to me with the plane stunt.

"Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked, sitting up. "I promise to cherish and love you as long as I live."

He had a very sweet vulnerable look on his face, his emerald green eyes shining with hope and love. I hesitated just a little. I was still very young, I hadn't finished school yet and my parents would kill me.

But there was nothing in the world that could stop me from being with him.

"Yes," I answered, tearing up. "Yes. Oh God, Edward, _yes._"

Edward's handsome face split into a wide relieved grin and he pulled me into his warm inviting arms. Hopefully where I would stay for the rest of my life.

"Here..." He pulled out a small **Tiffany & Co., **box from his jacket pocket and popped it open.

A single tear escaped down my cheek. "When did you get this?"

He took my hand gently and slid the ring down my finger. The diamond and ruby stones glittered under the setting sun. I had never felt so overwhelmed in my entire short span of life.

He grinned happily. "I ordered it online but I wasn't sure if it would look the same as it did in the computer screen. When I told Esme about this, she was more than happy to go to Seattle and check it herself."

"And the entire family went along with her?" I gasped. "Edward!"

"Yes. Don't look at me like that, Esme was the one who offered. Besides, Rosalie wanted to get out of this town for a while. When they came back yesterday, Esme gave the ring to me." He played with my fingers.

I stared up at the sky, where the words were slowly disappearing. The plane was long gone. When I looked down, he was frowning slightly with unfocused eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, touching his cheek.

"My mother would have wanted me to give her ring to you," he said sadly. "Unfortunately, when our family passed away, all our inheritance and jewels were given to my father's cousin."

I was brought back to the present when Rosalie laughed.

"Congrats, day dreamer." She grinned.

I cleared my throat and inspected a pink gown. "Rosalie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She nodded, taking the gown from me and touched its soft fabric.

"Do you...do you love Edward?" I cringed a little at the poor choice of my words.

Rosalie froze, her body language very stiff.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have**―**"

"No, no, it's alright," she sighed. "Bella, I love Emmett now. Yes, there was a time when Edward held a very special part in my heart. But...it is hard to explain. My love for him will never fade, even if he marries someone else. Do you understand?"

She looked desperate, like she need my assuring that she loved Emmett and not Edward. That was when it hit me. She didn't know. Her heart was in two places and she was confused.

"Rose," I said softly as I placed a hand on her arm. "I understand."

She nodded, looking miserable.

"Come on, let's search for a lovely white gown." I forced cheerfulness in my voice.

Since my parents would no way agree to our engagement, Edward and I decided to elope. The Cullens wanted to come with us but that would only make everyone suspicious, so Edward and I would take an early cab to Seattle and then marry in a chapel.

Vegas was an option but we weren't sure.

"Anyway, there was another reason why I came here." Rosalie said.

"Yeah?" I placed a shimmering beige frock in front of me and examined myself in the mirror.

"Edward wanted you to come over to our house tonight," she said ansent-mindedly. "He would have called you himself but he lost his cell phone...charger and his cell doesn't have, um, battery."

I stifled a laugh. Even though it had been atleast four months since she joined the world of the living, she was still having trouble adapting to the modern age talk.

"I have to ask my mom but I'm not sure if she'll**―**"

"Oh, it's settled." Rosalie grinned suddenly. "I talked to your mom on the way. She was okay with it as long as you slept in the guest room."

"God, can she be more embarrassing?" I shook my head, my cheeks burning.

"She's a good woman. I like her. My mother was too self-absorbed to notice me mooning over Edward." She smiled tiredly. "We should learn to appreciate people. Too bad we usually takes notice only when they are gone."

* * *

I rang the doorbell and waited for a second before the door opened.

"Bella, so delighted see you!" Randall grinned widely. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Congratulations, by the way."

I laughed as I pulled back. "Good to see you too."

"Get your mouth out of my girl's face, Randy!" Edward came down the stairs, his face lit up in a playful smirk.

He took the small backpack **―**in which I had packed my night routine necessities**―** from my hand and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You might as well do _it_ right here." Randall said disgusted as he backed into the kitchen.

Seconds later, he emerged with a bucket of popcorn and settled in front of the huge plasma screen TV.

"Such a child." Edward rolled his eyes and I followed him to his room.

He switched on the light and the familiar smell of the soap he used hit me. He placed the backpack on the bed and fiddled with the curtains.

"Did you get the dress you wanted?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

I sat down on his bed. "Maybe..."

He glanced at me, interest evident in his face. "Is it white or some other color?"

"You shall see on the wedding day." I said with a poker face.

"Yes, we shall...that is, if you had on any." He pounced on me, pinning me to the bed.

"Edward!" I squealed as he started tickling my sides.

We stayed on his bed for sometime, touching and whispering sweet words to each other. Esme knocked on the door around dinner time and we went downstairs. Instead of going to the dining room, she sat on the couch in the hall next to Carlisle.

Rosalie, Emmett and Randall were nowhere to be found.

"We have something important to say." Carlisle said, worry lines forming on his usually smooth forehead.

Edward frowned and squeezed me to his side. "That doesn't sound good."

Esme was staring at her hands, her golden eyes swirling with secrets. Finally she looked up at me.

"You don't have to rush the wedding." She remarked unexpectedly.

"Uh, what?" I stared at her like she had grown two heads.

Since we hadn't found any spell to keep the Cullens in the land of the living, I was pretty sure Edward would be gone by the end of this week. The calendar on the wall blared it was Ferbruary 23rd today.

We didn't have any time left. Edward also had to constantly watch his back, since James and his group of dark soldiers were aiming to sacrifce him to prolong their time here.

Esme smiled a little. "I don't think Edward is going anywhere, anytime, dear."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath. "Carlisle, I think you should tell them."

He nodded and squeezed her hand, his golden eyes determined.

"Bella, did you know why Esme and I took Edward and the others in? Why I easily gave them shelter and believed their story?" he asked.

"I didn't know, so I didn't tell her anything." Edward interrupted, shooting me a quick glance.

"Edward just told me that you found them near the Eternal Cemetery on that Halloween night and questioned them. And that you believed what they said and volunteered to take them in." I said slowly, confused.

"Well yes, that's quite true. This might be hard to believe but since your fiancé is a living proof of something unbelievable, I would like to tell you about my past." Carlisle looked at me.

Edward and I nodded. They were staring to scare me.

"I was a doctor. I...I was stationed at the war camp to take care of the injured soldiers during the World War I." Carlisle sighed. "Edward was brought in a little too late, there was too much internal bleeding in his chest and his fate was out of my hands. He was a fighter and that gave me hope. I knew I would never forget him."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Edward had never told me how he died in the war and Carlisle telling me this...well, it was too much for me. Edward stiffened next to me.

"That was how I knew him and on that Halloween night, I recognized him. I recognized the others too, with the exception of Rosalie." He finished.

"But...what...how long have you been alive?" I stuttered.

"I was in love with Esme at that time. I had planned to ask her hand in marriage after the war was over but when I came back...she had died from the flu that had attacked the city. I was mad, desperate." He straightened in his seat. "To put it correctly, I went a little nuts. I poured myself in myths about death. At that time, I came across a young girl. She was admitted in the psychiatric ward and when I heard that she was talking about death and witchcraft, I immediately asked her help. I wasn't sure but I was just a love struck fool, willing to do anything to bring back my love."

Edward sat down shakily on the loveseat and pulled me with him. Esme smiled at Carlisle through tears in her golden eyes. How was Esme alive now? I suspected the answer just as Carlisle continued.

"That girl, um, witch gave me a spell and told me to recite it on Halloween night, the time when the line between the living and the dead is very thin. I did it and I got Esme back, just like how Edward came alive when Heidi did the spell. But...it came with a price. I found out her days were numbered and the research started again." He paused.

"You were so agitated back then, darling." Esme said lovingly.

Carlisle let out a short laugh. "Well, yes. It was hard to find that witch again and when I did, she told me that I didn't need to worry about anything. She said these words 'Love conquers death'. And that was when I understood. Even the laws of nature can't do anything when there is pure love working against it."

"So..." Edward's voice broke. "You have known the answer all along and you didn't tell us?"

"Yes," Esme hurried on. "We wanted to tell you but we first had to make sure whether you both were truly in love or whether it was just infatuation. We didn't want to give you false hope. But after that proposal...I know love when I see one. And what you both have is love in its purest form."

"Oh, oh, _oh."_ Edward looked too relieved to be annoyed and hurt.

I clutched his arm and hugged him. That was it. After days and days of being worried, I felt so happy. Edward was going to stay. He wasn't going to leave me. But there was still something they had yet to answer.

"But...how are you both alive now? Why aren't you guys growing older? And why aren't you telling this to the others?" I asked confused.

"Because." Esme said meaningfully. "This said love should be mutually shared between a living human and the Undead. It doesn't work if two Undeads are in love and want to stay. Only a human has the living force to make something this strong work."

"So Rosalie, Randall, Emmett can't...?" Edward froze, his happiness short-lived.

Oh, no! Why was there a problem after problem stacked in front of us? Suddenly, loud chatter rose from the staircase.

"Guys, anybody here?" Emmett poked his head in.

"What are you all up to? Is there a funeral I don't know about?" Randall grinned, noticing our grave faces.

I still wanted answers to the others questions I had asked Esme but I knew now wasn't the time to satisfy my curiosity. Something else distracted me. Rosalie was clutching Emmett's arms, her face lit up in a beautiful smile. She sure as hell wasn't confused anymore.

"I'm hungry, _mom_." Randall continued, rubbing his flat stomach. While he was walking past us, he playfully pinched my hip and grinned.

Oh, hell. The problem wasn't over yet.

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Whadduya think about this chapter? Are you guys happy for Edward? But what about Rosalie, Emmett and Randall? Will something save them? Do you still think Edward and Bella should elope? _**

**_Review and tell me._**

**_-BEJL_**


	36. Chapter 35: The Elixir of life

**Chapter 35: Elixir of life**

* * *

_**This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily**_

_**I'll know **_

_**Because you love me so. – Selena Gomez, Come and get it.~**_

* * *

In the middle of the Eternal Cemetery, a tall boy paced restlessly before me, his hands locked behind his back. His face was serene and grave at the same time, reminding me of a dead person in a casket.

I looked around me and instantly shivered at the familiarly eerie place. Tombstones made out of fancy marble and stone surrounded me, while huge statues of Angels with their beautiful grim faces loomed on the sideline.

The grass at my feet was fresh and neatly trimmed and all kinds of beautiful flowers grew around the graves, decorating it in a natural way. The air was cold and tense, as if the buried had let out their final breath.

A sudden blast of wind played with my hair and I had to push it back to look at the boy properly. I jumped back when I recognized him for the first time.

"Uh...Edward?" I called tentatively. I felt ridiculous as the silence from the other side prolonged.

"Just a moment, love." He said finally, holding up a finger.

I froze in confusion, wondering what he was doing. He looked more like he was plotting something. Suddenly, he stopped walking and glanced around anxiously. The hair at the back of my neck stood up.

"It has to be here!" he insisted to himself. He bent down and traced the words in a tombstone.

"Edward, what are you looking for?" I asked softly, confused as hell. This had to be a dream. There was no way this was really happening.

He frowned. "She told me it would be here."

"Who? What are you looking for?" I rubbed my arms, shivering uncontrollably. There was something very, very wrong.

I never liked visiting cemeteries in my dream. Not ever since I met Edward and fell in love with him.

"The Elixir of life," a new voice answered my question.

I looked behind me and froze, my insides tightening in fear. Alice was leaning against a huge tree, her face shrouded in the darkness. The weird thing was that she wore a long billowing black gown and a cloak with its hood on.

"I'm not Alice, but you know me. You have dreamt about me, about my past. Alice is what I like to call my descendant." She said, her voice crisp and cold.

She paused shortly, as if waiting for me to say something. The thing was, I didn't want to say anything to her. I wanted to wake up from this weird scary dream.

"Uh, Edward?" I squeaked, taking a step back.

When I glanced back, the cemetery was empty. No Edward. _Oh God, Bella, please wake up!_

"If I wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead by now." She smiled pleasantly. "As I was saying before, you have to find the Elixir of life. It is a potion that gives life to the Undead. If your...friends drink it, they would be alive for a very long time."

By 'friends', I knew she meant Randall, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Wake up, wake up." I pinched my arm and yelped.

The Alice look-alike let out an amused laugh. "You won't wake up till I tell you to do. Don't you think you're being ungrateful by trying to get away when I have come here to give you this important piece of information you and your dear Edward are desperately searching for?"

"Because this is my imagination!" I rubbed my temples. "I'm just dreaming. None of this happening."

"Oh, this is happening alright. Carlisle got the same potion from the witch he met. He used it and that is exactly how he and Esme are alive till today." Her image flickered, as if it was a long distance video call.

A video call from beyond the grave.

"Okay," I said, deciding to play along with her. "So, the potion made them immortals?"

"No," she shook her head, eyeing me suspiciously. "I just said 'for a very long time'. Maybe for a century or so and then the living flame inside them will burn out."

I stared at her with wide eyes. Was this what Esme was about to tell me before the others interrupted us?

"But why would Carlisle drink it? He had Esme restored back to life because of their love, right?" I had to keep her talking. Dream or no dream.

"Carlisle has changed now, Bella. He was greedy for Esme back then, he wanted more time with her. He didn't hesitate to drink the potion along with Esme. They're slowly dying now," she paused, thinking. "Maybe twenty five years more. If you are able to find the Elixir of life, the others will live."

I was breathing rapidly now, processing all the information. It was too good to be true. More the reason for it to be a dream.

"Be careful with this information. It should not get into the wrong hands." She said vaguely.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked out of the cemetery by an invisible force.

_ZZZ._

_ZZZ._

I woke up with a start. I touched my wet forehead and wiped the thin line of sweat formed there. Dim rays of the sun blocked by the clouds reached the room through the window.

I glanced down and automatically relaxed. Edward's warm arms were wrapped tightly around me in his sleep and his face was buried in my neck. I pulled his sleeping form closer to me and he readily snuggled into my chest.

I sighed and kissed the top of his head. He was so precious to me, his life as fragile as a thin strip of thread. I was so happy that I didn't have to worry about him dying anymore. Whatever that was happening to his heart will stop on the official day of March 1st.

However, a bad feeling came over me while images flooded my mind. You don't remember dreams with all the perfect details. But, I could remember everything that happened with the crazy Alice's supposed ancestor.

_ZZZ._

I realized that it was the buzzing of my cell phone that woke me up. Or was it by something else? I shook the disturbing thought away and took my cell phone from the night table and squinted at the screen.

There was a new message from Sasha.

_Know what day is today?! - S_

I frowned at the crytic text and leaned back. Edward mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled my neck. I giggled at the ticklish feeling.

_Uh, Sunday Feb 24th? - B_

_You forgot, didn't you?! It's Jane babe's birthday! I'm totally telling her you forgot. Anyway, there's a party at her house tonight. U in? - S_

_She'll smote my soul if I don't come. :( Guess I'm comin', after all. - B_

_Fantastic. Hope you find a nice little gift for her :p - S_

I groaned and placed the cell back on the table with an audible thud. Edward yelped and his green eyes shot open in confusion.

He grumbled. "What was that sound?"

Then he squinted at me with sleepy half-closed eyes. His face broke into a lazy grin and he placed his head back on my chest. Warm feelings fluttered inside me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He crooned, tenderly kissing a spot on my shoulder.

"We have to find a gift for Jane. It's her birthday today and she's awfully choosy about things. I'm officially screwed." I moaned, dropping my head back on the super comfy pillow.

He blinked, confused and then sat up. He stretched his long form and sighed in satisfaction.

"We'll find something." Edward promised, adjusting his T-shirt. His auburn hair was sexily mussed up on his forehead.

I nearly swooned at the sight of his sex hair. Too bad we didn't have sex last night. All we did was talk about what Carlisle and Esme told us and then fell asleep when the exhaustion took over.

He pressed a loving kiss on my forehead and then went inside the bathroom. I took my cell phone again and saw that there was a message from mom.

_Did you have a great time with Rosalie last night, honey? When are you coming home?_

I texted her back with a vague answer and rummaged in my backpack for my toothbrush. After Edward came out, I took a bath. I pulled on the extra pair of clothes I had packed the previous evening and joined him downstairs.

All the while, I tried not to think about the nightmare.

"Esme?" Edward called at the sight of the empty kitchen.

Suddenly, Emmett bounded down the stairs. "Carlisle and Esme have gone out somewhere. I can cook something if you want."

"No, thanks," Edward rubbed his flat stomach. "All you do is burn food."

"Suit yourself." Emmett guffawed and I felt a pang in my chest. The Elixir of life. Was it real?

Edward took a carton of juice from the fridge and poured it for us. After we were refreshed and fully awake, Edward led me to his car.

"What does Jane like? What type of things does she likes to buy?" he asked as he started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back on the leather seat. "Antique things. She loves to buy ancient articles, vintage clothes. I guess she's more of a collector. Alec's like that too."

"Alright," he mused. I think he frowned when I mentioned Alec but when I studied his face, he looked pensive.

He drove down the town and took a few turns till we reached an empty street.

"There's an antique store nearby. Esme went there and loved it." He explained, smiling a little.

We emerged into a parallel street and small wooden stores lined both the sides. People wandered in and out of the stores with paper bags dangling from their wrists. Most of them were old aged people.

Edward parked the car in front of a huge store. He opened the wooden door for me and a bell jingled above us. Incense smell entered my nostrils and immediately calmed me.

He was right about the place. Candles were lit on top of the shelves containing the items. Ranging from accessories to funiture, everything was antique. I was afraid to touch anything, afraid that it will break at the slightest pressure.

Edward didn't seem to mind though. He went around the shop, examining an item and placing it back on the shelf gracefully.

At the end of the aisle, I came upon a display of a thin silver chain with a tiny shimmering crystal hanging from it. It was beautiful. Edward approved of my choice and followed me to the bill counter.

There was something familiar about the woman standing behind the counter. She had black hair and a slim hunched figure. Dark circles hung around her lowered eyes and her fingernails were long and black.

I passed the chain to her and waited. She froze and her hands tightened around the delicate chain.

"Do you know the story behind this chain?" she asked unexpectedly. Her eyes remained down.

"No," I admitted and shrugged.

Edward's face shone with interest as he took a step forward. At the same time, I felt another person's presence next to me.

"Ancient legends suggest that this chain was worn by the maidens who offered their service to the Virgin Goddess." She smiled sarcastically.

"That's nice," I laughed and turned to Edward. "What a coincidence! Jane is a virgin too."

"Bella," he chided at the unwanted information. He glanced at the person next to me and stiffened.

"I'm sure you're not." She continued, finally glancing up at Edward with an appreciative twinkle in her dark blue eyes.

I froze, my eyes widenening in shock. It was only because of her haunting eyes that I recognized her.

"Mrs Brandon." I sputtered and swallowed a little.

Ever since she divorced from Alice's father, all she did was drink and hide in their house. It was a surprise to see her after a long time.

"Bella," she acknowledged me with a wry smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How are _you_?" Alice's face kept flashing before my eyes.

"Great. I'm not an alcoholic addict anymore." She rolled her eyes. "Who is that?"

"Edward Ma**―**Cullen," Edward tore his eyes from the unknown person and turned to her with an embarrassed smile. At least he corrected himself before he said his real last name.

Mrs Brandon packed the chain neatly in a velvet box and I paid with my only-for-emergency credit card. As she passed the bag to me, her fingers brushed against the inside of my wrist and she gasped loudly at the contact.

At the same time, the person next to me **―**who Edward seemed to dislike**― **knocked over the candles on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He was a boy around Edward's age and height, with a cute tanned face and dark eyes.

He bent forward and helped her pick up the candles, but both Mrs Brandon's and his eyes remained on me. Mrs Brandon looked beyond shocked and the boy had a victorious expression on his face.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward said stiffly, glaring at him. He took my hand and quickly led me out.

"Did you look at her? Why did she looked so startled?" I asked, confused by everyone's reaction around me.

"I'm afraid not. I was too busy looking at _him."_ He spat in disgust.

"Do you know him?" I glanced behind me but the door was closed.

"Yes, his name is Jacob Black. He is...he is like me." Edward sighed and took the paper bag from me.

"Another Undead? Wow, interesting." I muttered, wondering if he was a part of James 'followers'. He looked so...normal.

"We were all stationed at the same place during the way," Edward continued. "I never talked to him but maybe Emmett knows him."

As Edward drove away hurriedly, I could feel someone's eyes following the car. I didn't have to look back to see who it was.

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I decided to bring Jacob finally in. But don't worry, he won't be a potential love interest or something. What do you think about Mrs Brandon? Does Elixir of life really exist or was it just Bella's imagination? Do you guys think Bella will find it? Review and tell me!**_

_**-BEJL**_


	37. Chapter 36: Gone with the wind

**Chapter 36: Gone with the wind**

* * *

_**Death ends a life, not a relationship.**__**―**__**Mitch Albom~**_

* * *

I didn't expect Jane's birthday party to be Hello Kitty themed, but I didn't expect it to be so wild either. As I stepped inside Jane's scantily lit crowded house, a cold feeling washed over me.

"Is it too late for us to go back? You can give the gift to her at school." Edward suggested, nervously tugging at his shirt collar.

He looked pale and uncomfortable in the dim red light bouncing all over the room. Bodies danced and swirled around crazily, while people splashed beer and God knows what else on others without a care in the world.

Where were our parents when we needed them? I wasn't exactly in the mood to let loose and go crazy.

"Let's just find her and give it to her. Then we can leave." I muttered as Edward pulled me through the crowd.

A redheaded girl stopped us when we were passing the packed kitchen. I had seen her couple of times at school but I had never spoken to her.

"Yo, Edward! Wait up!" she shouted over the music.

Edward frowned when he caught sight of her. _Who is she? _I mouthed to him. He shook his head and pressed his lips together in a thin line. That girl reached us and smiled tipsily, evidently drunk as hell.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she slurred. "We do have a project to finish, ya know."

My confusion turned into realization and I relaxed just a little. A few days back, Edward had told me that he was grouped with a girl for a Science project. He was constantly either with me or his family and so he had yet to find the time to finish it.

Edward cracked a smile. "I'll meet you at the study hall tomorrow, Claire."

Claire pouted and her light eyes darted to me. She didn't seem to like me, as her smile turned into a scowl and she flounced away.

"What is her problem?" I wrinkled my nose. "Does she just hate me or all the girls in general?"

He chuckled tightly and continued walking. When someone tried to grab me for a dance, Edward's face darkened and he quickly led me out to the backyard. His tightened his grip on my hand.

We found a swing outside and Edward pulled me into his lap. I nestled my cheek into his chest and sighed.

"She's suicidal," he whispered softly into my ear.

"What? How do you know?" I twisted around in his arms and he pushed back the loose strands from my face.

"It's not hard to know. I had a feeling and she also kept on talking about death and stuff like that when we were doing our project." He sighed, dissatisfied.

"Wow, talk about depressing." I stroked his warm cheek. "Did you talk to her about it?"

"I tried to. I thought it wouldn't work but turns out she was waiting to talk about it to someone the whole time. She didn't have a good upbringing and she is feeling the aftermath now. I should have never asked about it. She got the wrong idea and assumed I had...feelings for her. Now, everything is a disaster." His shoulders fell.

"Is that why she looked at me like she was going to kill me? Oh! Wait, does she think you're going to tell someone about her? That's not true. You've got to tell her that." I cooed, hoping he would be soothed.

We were quiet for a while, listening to the loud sound of the partygoers inside the house.

It was ironic, that Claire wanted to take her life while the Undead were fighting hard to keep their lives. It was kind of sad, even though they were doing bad things to stay alive.

To distract myself, I wondered whether my friends had made it yet. I looked around, hoping to catch Jane's blond head but there were just a few seniors and people I didn't know.

"Did I tell you how insanely beautiful you look?" Edward asked unexpectedly. His tone had lost the darkness from the previous topic and it was light now.

"Only about a hundred times," I laughed and leaned back on his chest.

I smoothed down my short flowing turquoise dress just as Edward ran a hand to run through my sleek ponytail.

"You look like something out of a fairy tale," he admitted with a cheeky grin. "How about the modern version of Cinderella?"

"Well, that makes you the old version of Prince Charming." I giggled at his faltering cocky expression.

His long fingers ran over the exposed skin of my lap and a shiver erupted through me. Suddenly, he froze.

"When are you going to wear your ring?" he asked quietly.

I sat up straighter. "Edward, we talked about this. If people find out about our engagement**―**"

"Your dad would shoot me, then bring me back to life and then shoot me again. Yeah, I know." He snorted, showing his rare side of arrogance.

"It's the truth," I insisted firmly. "Let's wait till I graduate. Then we can do whatever you want."

He sighed and kissed my eyelids. "Why didn't I meet you during my time? It would have been so much better, less complicated. Your father would have been more than happy to marry you off with me."

"That isn't sexist or anything." I muttered drily.

"What I'm saying is," he rolled his gorgeous green eyes, "everything was easy back then."

Just then, a flash of gold caught the corner of my eye. Instantly, I jumped to my feet and adjusted my dress.

"I think I saw Jane. Stay here, will you? I'll talk to her and come back." I said.

"Let me come with you." He rubbed his face tiredly and stood up.

"No, no. I'm fine."

Edward frowned a little, obviously concerned but nodded after a beat. He settled back into the swing and proceeded to watch everyone around him. I blew him an air kiss and quickly followed the path I had seen her go in.

At the far end, a lonely room gleamed in the moonlight. No one milled around and it was eerily silent.

The door of the guest room was slightly open, leaving a ray of light outside. As I neared it, voices reached my ears. Hesitating a little, I gave the door a small nudge and it gave away slowly.

Jane wasn't alone. Two boys surrounded her, tall and intimidating next to her small form.

"Jane?" I called, confused as to what she was doing here alone with them.

They turned to look at me and I automatically took a step back with a loud gasp. The unknown boys were none other than James and Jacob. Oh, good Lord.

"Isabella, what a lovely surprise!" James said in astonishment, his blond hair flopping onto his forehead.

"Yes, a lovely surprise indeed." Jacob leered at me .

"Bella, come meet James and Jacob." Jane giggled, flushed. She was totally wasted.

My heart started pounding loudly in my chest and my palms started to sweat. Shit, I should have come here with Edward.

"Oh," I giggled nervously. "Your names are awfully alliterative, don't you think?"

They both guffawed while Jane frowned, not understanding my joke. I didn't expect her to anyway, with the amount of alcohol in her blood stream.

"So, I'm just going to take Jane and get out of your hair." I said, pulling Jane with me.

"With all due respect, Isabella, we can't let you do that. We need her." James disagreed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed and ran for the door, tugging Jane behind me.

Jacob blocked the way and shut the door with a loud bang.

"You both are not going anywhere." James snarled, a little too threatening for my liking.

"Come on, James, let's be nice. Edward is just nearby." I forced a smile. "He can hear me if I scream."

The atmosphere was cold and tense and goose bumps broke out on my skin. James's eyes tightened and his hands balled into fists. I was so dead.

"_If_ you scream." James put in calmly.

With a deadly speed, he crossed the room and caught me on the shoulder. Jacob threw Jane on the bed and rummaged in his coat pocket for something.

"Let her go! Don't touch her, you dead freak!" I struggled against James's hard arms.

Every muscle in my body froze when Jacob pulled a huge decorated knife**―**the kind that you see on scary movies**―**and rubbed it on the bedspread, like he was making sure it was clean or something.

I managed to shriek very loudly once before James's palm closed over my mouth. Jacob took Jane's arm and started making a cut on the wrist. I tried to scream but my voice was muffled. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a heavy force and James threw me to the side. Edward appeared inside with a furious expression on his pale handsome face. When he saw me, crying and held captive by James, he turned murderous and punched James on the face.

Blood spilled all over from James's nose but he didn't get the clue. While he and Edward got into a fistfight, I ran towards Jane. I prayed Edward would be okay dealing with James.

Jane groaned. "What is happening here?"

"Jacob, let her go. Please, don't do it." I pleaded with him. I looked around, hoping to find something that I could use as a weapon.

"I have to," Jacob sighed, irritated at the fight that was going on. "Jane's blood is important."

I froze and I started breathing at a rapid rate when I finally understood. It was all my fault. All of this was my fault. I remembered mentioning to Edward that Jane was a virgin at the store this morning when someone had been near me.

That someone was Jacob and he had heard me. That was why James and Jacob were after her. They were after her virgin blood.

"She's innocent. How could you do this to her?" I wiped the flowing tears.

"Because I want to live! That's why. We're already starting to die, Isabella. There's no time left for us. Three men from our group have already died." He looked tormented.

My eyes widened at this new piece of information.

I started this and so it was my responsibility to end it too. Without thinking about the consequences of my action, I pulled free a night lamp from nearby and slammed it on Jacob's head. Glass shattered all over.

He yelped startled and fell down, unconscious. At the same time, two other persons burst in through the door.

"Bella, are you alright?" Randall asked urgently as he pulled me into the safety of his arms.

I was shaking all over but I managed to nod slightly. Edward yelped in pain and I tried to turn my head to see him but Randall caught my face in his hand.

"Edward and Carlisle are taking care of James. Trust me, you don't want to look." He let out a breath, staring down at Jacob's still form.

"Is he dead?" I choked out.

"I don't think so. But we are very delicate in nature." He replied.

He held me for some more time, while groans filled the room. It stopped suddenly and silence followed. There was a heavy thump and the door shut softly.

"Bella," Edward rasped when he reached me.

"Oh, Edward!" I leaped into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay, you're alright now." He hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Randall."

"Anything for you, mate." Randall said and I felt him leaving the room.

"You're hurt, love." He tenderly caressed my hurt arm. A piece of glass was stuck on the inside of my wrist but I was too numb to notice it.

"What did you...did you...do to James?" I shivered uncomfortably.

"You don't need to worry about the details but the good news is he's gone." Edward touched my cheek and kissed my forehead affectionately.

"You're bleeding." I traced the cut on his cheek.

"Come on, let's go home. I'll do the stitches." Carlisle said, dusting his white**―**expensive**―**shirt.

"Carlisle, wait, I have to tell you something." I said. I told them about what Jacob had told me about his people dying.

"It has started." Edward whispered, his shoulders falling in defeat.

Suddenly, Carlisle's cell phone rang. Edward tensed next to me, as if he knew something was up.

"Hold that thought." Carlisle pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes? What?...Rosalie, you're not making any sense. No...yes...but? Wait! Okay, let me give the phone to her."

"Here, Bella, Rosalie wants to talk to you." Carlisle gave the phone, looking extremely distressed.

I took the phone from him, curiously. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rosalie." Her voice cracked.

"Rose, is everything okay?" I shot Edward a glance.

"I didn't know it would happen so soon," she sobbed. "He was so normal. We were having a very good time...I can't believe it...It is so soon."

"Is it about Emmett? Is he okay?" My heart started pounding loudly. Something was wrong. I had never heard Rosalie sound so heartbroken.

"E-Emmett's...d-d-dead, Bella. He passed away!"

* * *

**_Hey guys,_**

**_As one can see, the story is about to end. I want to keep continuing but someone has reviewed, saying that this story is dragging on. I don't know how many of you feel this way, so I'm going to end it._**

**_BEJL_**


	38. Chapter 37: Right under the nose

**Chapter 37: Right under the nose**

* * *

_**~Sometimes what you're looking for is right under your nose and you don't even know it. - John Hall~**_

* * *

"There is something off with this whole thing. Maybe Rosalie got it wrong." I insisted again.

Edward let out a breath, rubbing his face in a weary way. Carlisle drove past houses swiftly but kept his golden eyes fixed firmly on me through the rear view mirror. The silence in the car since we got the phone call from Rosalie was tensed and overwhelming.

"Let me to tell you what's wrong. _Emmett's dead_, Bella." Edward stared blankly at his hands.

"Edward, she sounded hysterical. She could be mistaken. I mean, aren't they supposed to be really paranoid by this point?" I folded my arms and leaned back on the leather chair.

Arguing was much better than sitting in a car filled with two tensed silent men.

Carlisle sighed and shifted gears. "We have to get there fast. I wonder if Emmett's body will also..."

Edward stiffened next to me on the backseat and his face got a sour look. I found his hand and squeezed it.

"Will also what?" I found myself whispering, confused.

Just few minutes ago, back at Jane's house, James's and Jacob's body had been mysteriously "taken care of" by Edward and Carlisle. That led me to wonder what they really meant by it.

"Uh," Edward hesitated, his gaze softening. "When I attacked James and he fell down unconscious, I thought he was dead. I was asking Carlisle what to do with his, um, body when suddenly, James just...vanished into thin air. I assume he went back to the Eternal Cemetery."

"Is that...is that what happened with Jacob's body too?" I shivered, my voice barely a whisper.

Edward nodded slowly, assessing me with careful eyes. His lips jutted out into a slight pout and he turned pleading when he saw the look of horror on my face.

"_That _was why I preferred you didn't know what actually happened. I'm sorry, love. I couldn't do anything about it." He apologized, squeezing my hand tightly.

"No, no, of course. It's just nature...taking its course." I leaned against him and he hugged me to his side.

We reached the Cullen's' house finally and Edward nearly took out of the door as he fled inside. I lingered behind, not sure, if I wanted to see the dreadful sight inside.

"Bella, he needs you now. Rosalie needs you. Now," Carlisle said to me and then went inside.

I took a deep breath and followed him. I dreaded every step that took me upstairs and I paused before the open door. Edward had his back to me and Carlisle was kneeling down next to someone who was sprawled on the coach.

Emmett.

My stomach lurched uncomfortably and bile rose in my throat. Rosalie looked up at me, her blue eyes hollow and lifeless.

"Hey, Rose." I murmured softly and touched her shoulder. I expected an outburst. I expected her to fly into blind rage and scream at me, just because she needed to scream at someone.

But she didn't do any of that. Instead, a broken sob escaped her lips and her head fell onto my shoulder.

"He doesn't have a pulse," I heard Carlisle whisper to Edward. "He's gone."

Rosalie cried silently into my hair and I put my arms around her. I didn't say anything, I just held her. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I couldn't imagine a situation where Edward was the dead one and I was the one crying over him.

"Do you think his body will do the same thing? Should we keep a funeral?"

I stared at the back of Edward's auburn head and sighed. Rosalie didn't have to hear any of that.

"Come on, let's get you something warm. You're freezing." I cooed, lifting her up.

"I can't stand up. I can't...I can't..." Her body started shivering uncontrollably.

"Carlisle!" I cried, holding her swaying body. I deliberately avoided looking at Emmett.

"She's going into shock. Get her downstairs near the fireplace." Carlisle commanded. "Esme has gone to a store nearby. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Edward reluctantly turned around to face me. His green eyes were shining with unshed tears but he managed to nod at me. I wanted to stay there with him but I could see that Rosalie needed me more.

Downstairs, I bundled her up in thick heated blankets and helped her sit on the couch.

"I was...was finally happy. E-E-Emmett gave me happiness that n-no one could give me..._ever_. And now...he has left me. He has abandoned me and I am going to die alone." Rosalie mumbled, rocking back and forth.

The front door burst open and Esme rushed in. A blast of cold wind followed her path and played with my hair.

"Oh, darling!" She took Rosalie into her arms. Rosalie readily snuggled into Esme's arms and stayed still.

"I better go home and get out of this." I stood up, gesturing to the party dress I had on.

"Of course. I'll take care of her." Esme smiled sadly.

I nodded and turned around, walking out of the house. I almost made it to my house when I heard someone call my name.

"Wait!"

Edward jogged after me with a flushed face and red eyes. I immediately paused and waited for him to catch up.

"Don't...don't leave me," he begged, pulling me to him.

"I didn't want to disturb you." I explained. "I was going to change and come back."

"Then let me come with you. Please, don't leave me." He kissed my eyelids and hugged me tightly.

"Okay." I said simply. "But shouldn't you be with Carlisle?"

"All this made me realize one thing. I cannot afford to lose one precious second with you. You are my other half, when you are not there, I feel as if an important part of me is missing and I get so lonely. You fill me...and you make my heart sing. I want to live only for you, Bella, for the rest of my life. Only for you. So, please. Don't ever leave me."

I stared at him with wide gaping mouth. He was nearly in tears again and he was clutching me so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Okay then." I repeated softly.

I was extremely touched and in loss for words. Emmett's death had a much greater toll on him than I could have ever imagined.

At my house, mom welcomed Edward in. Her concerned eyes zoomed in on Edward's blood shot eyes and rumpled appearance but she didn't comment. I led him to my room, remembering to leave the door open as per my mom's condition.

Edward sat on my bed and played with one of my pillows while I slithered out of my dress.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked, pulling on a fresh purple tank top.

"I don't know," he admitted in a whisper. "This must be so hard for Rosalie. I can't even think about losing you forever."

I pulled on a pair of jeans and paced around the room restlessly.

"What's this?" he asked suddenly.

A chain with an owl pendant dangled from his hand.

"Oh that," I released a breath. "I totally forgot about it. Mom gave me that chain, like, three days before I met you for the first time."

He frowned suspiciously. "Are you sure your mom gave this to you?"

"Eh, why? To think about it, I'm not really sure. I just found it on my dresser and assumed mom had left it there for me." I said absent-mindedly.

"I remember seeing the exact diagram of this pendant in the spell book**―**the witch's diary." Edward examined it carefully.

My attention was fully on him now. "Wait a sec."

I went outside and leaned over the railing. "Mom?"

Mom asked me what I wanted and I told her about of the chain. But she frowned and informed that she had never seen that chain before. I staggered back inside with a sinking heart.

"I knew it," Edward exclaimed. "This pendant is special somehow."

"Gimme that." I took it from and shook the owl.

However, nothing impressive happened. The owl continued to stare at me with haunting hollow eyes. It scared me that the eyes looked almost like Rosalie's.

Edward cracked an amused smile. I shook the pendant playfully again and was startled when I felt the presence of something inside it. I ran my fingers over its rugged surface but couldn't find any opening or buttons.

The only opening was the owl's beak.

My cell phone blared suddenly and I dropped the pendant in shock.

"Bella, it's Sasha." Edward said, handing over my cell phone.

My eyes weren't on the cell phone though. They were on the owl, which had fallen on the floor. The owl which had currently released a drop of shimmering liquid out of its beak. I couldn't breathe because I could feel the overwhelmingly powerful presence of the liquid.

The revelation hit me hard and strong.

The elixir of life had been with me all along. Question was, _how?_

* * *

**_What do you all think? Sometimes, we fail to notice the most important things which are right under our nose. It's actually pathetic :(_**

**_-BEJL_**


End file.
